All The Little Bit Harder
by Gohan-to-the-max
Summary: Death,it comes and goes.It happens to everyone yet being wished back is rare and only when something bad happens.His parents refused to return, leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves. A bit ooc but oh well!
1. Bad thing's come in three's

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Chapter One - Bad Luck Comes In Three's

What started off as a good day turned into a bad one? It wasn't over just yet and things seemed to of been getting worse. Here Gohan was waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the Doctors to deliver his baby brother however this wasn't meant to happen For another two months. His brother was being born premature which could only be a bad thing for both the baby and his mother.

The eleven year old half breed saiyan gently swung his feet forward and backwards, awaiting for his mother's best friend and his godmother Bulma Briefs to arrive. He felt this was all his fault that his mother was in the hospital having his brother two months early; he should have realized that she was ill before she dragged him out of the house. He should of realized the symptoms' of being ill as well and he knew if anything happened to the baby or his mother, he would hold himself responsible. Gohan and his mother travelled to East City's Natural History Museum where he studied about the infamous tribes that founded the very same city. They were leaving the museum and heading off to the local park to have a mother and son picnic when the bad things happened.

x...FLASHBACK...x

"Gohan I hope you're out of bed now because we are leaving in half an hour" Chi Chi yelled at the top of her lungs, she waited for another two more minutes before she shouted at the child for the last time."Food"

With hearing the word Food, Gohan leaped at of his bed. He quickly threw on blue jeans and a random white top sprawled across his desk. He flew down the flight of stairs and started gobbling down the large pile of food resting on the kitchen table. Chi Chi sat opposite her son and watched as he started to eliminate the pile of food in front of him. When it came to his appetite and fighting, Gohan was defiantly his father's son.

"" Gohan said with a mouth full of food. He quickly spat it out after his mother swung the frying pan across his head. "Ouch"

"Gohan what have I said about talking with your mouth full, now repeat what you just said young man or I will swing that pan across your head one more time" She threatened, the frying pan was brought up high ready to swing the boy around his head if he messed up again. For some strange reason all saiyan's had a weakness far worse than pulling their tales. It was the frying pan of doom. They could easily remove their tales and escape that weakness but they could never escape the wrath of the frying pan.

"Sorry Mother, I said Mum have you already eaten because your just watching me eat it all"

"No sweetie, I don't feel hungry at the moment"

"But mum that's bad for a pregnant lady to not eat when she's seven months pregnant especially with a saiyan." Chi Chi nodded her head in agreement and grabbed one slice of bacon from Gohan's mountain and eats it. She then stood up and started placing allot of food sitting on the kitchen side into a capsule. It took the saiyan half-breed four in a half minutes to finish of eating all of the mountain and he and his mother left their house in the 439 mountain area. They were off to East City's Natural History Museum.

-LATER THAT DAY-

After looking around all the artefacts in the museum, Chi Chi decided that it was time to go for a relaxing picnic in the city's oversized park. Gohan went to look at one more thing again in the museum that had caught his interest earlier that day. His mother went off into the closest ladies restroom's in the museum. She told Gohan to meet him at the museum's lobby in eleven minutes. The artefact that caught his attention was a large rock. Across the rock were inscriptions and pictures of a legend. A legend that somehow had something to do with Shenron on. The only thing from the inscriptions that he understood was the name of the dragon. Behind him an twenty nine year old curator was watching the young boy study the rock with such interest.

"I see you have found the rock of some interest to you" She said as she moved out of the shadows. Her hair was long yet its tight red curls shortened it. Her face was free of makeup; her eyes were a calming blue. "It's rare to see someone actually interested and they are not an scientist"

"Yeah. I just wish we know what the inscriptions read."

"It's an ancient language which has been forgotten by us but we do however know something from the rock."

"Really, what is it and how do you know about it if the language is forgotten." He asked curiously.

"With that rock there was another inscription yet the language on the other inscription is recognisable. It said one day he will come. It said it would be only him who will understand the fate and read it. However the rock with that inscription on got destroyed about two hundred years ago as it was believed to be carrying a curse or something. Luckily enough the woman who discovered the first clue towards the language wrote down the message before she was brutally killed by the beast from the curse"

"Wow, a curse, this rock sounds more interesting than I thought, well thank you but I have to go now my mother is waiting for me." With that he left the room and the girl returned to her corner. She stood smiling, the rock started calling her. In her mind she could hear the sound of pure tranquillity. The sound was strongest as she moved closer to the rock. The emptiness inside her head called out.

"Touch me" She said. It was repeated throughout her head; she couldn't help but say it out loud. Gohan was about to reach the staircase again when he felt a strange Ki go off from the room he was in. He rushed back, unknowing at this time that his mother was bored of waiting in the lobby downstairs and was on her way back up to find him. The curator reached her hand out, she was an inch away. The rock started glowing a rough red. Gohan saw her. She was about to touch the object when he heard it speak.

"Touch me" It said, the sound grew louder the closer she got. "Touch for we must..."

Gohan flew at supersonic speed, knocking the red haired girl away from the rock. A scream was admitted from it and the glow lifted up from the rock and burst out of the door. It was heading for the window in the room across from this yet as Gohan was following it. The energy emitted eventually died out. He stood staring at the wall where the energy disappeared. Behind him the red haired woman appeared.

"What was that?"Gohan muttered to himself, he didn't know the girl was behind him.

"I think it urm might have been the cu...curse "She whispered "You sesee the woman who discovered the first clue was related to me, that's why I chose to work here because I wanted, I, I wanted to know the legend."

"If I was you I would quit the job then, do something else just stay away from that rock or you will get hurt."

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Lucinda Gallaw, what's yours boy"

"Son Gohan and I really have to go now; my mum is at the top of the stairs waiting." With that she hugged him goodbye, then she went off ahead out of the museum. Gohan walked over to where his mother was standing at the top of the staircase. Something wasn't right about her. Her breathing was far too rapid; she was swaying backwards and forwards, her hand on her head. She started coughing yet when she saw her son walking towards her she started walking down the stairs. Gohan looked around searching for anything strange yet nothing was strange anymore about the surrounding area. His mother paused at the top of the stairs yet he didn't notice. Then she collapsed. He was too shocked to see this coming; it felt as though he was glued to the floor. It wasn't until she was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs when he unfroze.

"MOM" Gohan yelled, within a few seconds he was by her side. Members of staff came to check what just happened. They were about to call for an ambulance when they saw the youth pick up the pregnant woman. He lifted his body of the ground so that he was suspended in the air. Then he was gone, leaving the spectators whispering between themselves.

x...FLASHBACK ENDS...x

"Sorry Mam, we can't let you into this ward"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, I'M THE BULMA BREIFS AND MY BEST FREIND WHO IS LIKE MY SISTER IS IN THERE WITH MY GODSON" The blue haired beauty yelled whilst Vegeta and a baby Trunks clutched their ears.

"I'm sorry miss but we need..."

"LISTEN YOU BAKA, IF YOU DON'T LET ME AND MY WOMAN IN I WILL BLAST YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR I AM VEGETA PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" He yelled, deciding that it will keep his woman silent if he got her in. It worked though; the poor young male nurse started shaking knowing that right in front of him the world's most dangerous man stood. The family of three rushed through to where Gohan sitting outside in the waiting room.

"BRAT, why aren't you in with your harpy of a mother"

"VEGETA" Bulma yelled at him. "Just shut up and behave."

Bulma sat down next to Gohan with Trunk's sitting on her lap. He had a huge smile across his face as he saw Gohan yet he was expecting a smile back. When he didn't smile back Trunk's smile disappeared. Vegeta was pacing around in circles when Bulma waved at him to come and take Trunks of her. He did as she instructed and now sat opposite Gohan and Bulma holding his kid. Her hand moved towards his shoulders as she whispered "It will be okay"

"No it won't, "He whispered, it was barely picked up my Bulma and Vegeta scowled at him. "Bad things happen in groups of three, first dad died and then mom almost lost the baby."

"No don't say that Gohan, have faith, she will be okay just you wait and see. It is your mother after all" He smirked at Bulma, yet the smirk stayed on his face as he felt a new Ki. Then he heard the screams of his new born brother. Maybe everything was going to be alright. The doctor came into the waiting room holding the baby. He gave the baby to his older brother which caused him smirk even more.

"Goten" Gohan said

"Is that the baby's name then" The doctor asked

"Yes it's what I and mum decided to name him." He placed Goten in Bulma's arms and she smiled upon the Goku look alike.

"He looks just like Goku."

Vegeta just stared at the child. "Great that's the second brat born without a tail. Completely useless."

The Doctor stared at Vegeta as if he was a mad man; it wasn't until he turned to Gohan where he looked sad. "I'm sorry to say but Chi Chi died during the operation, it seems she had something wrong with her heart."

With that the Doctor disappeared because his bleeper started again. Gohan sat there, his face completely emotionless. Then he stood up, took one look at his brother, then at Bulma and then again at Trunk's and Vegeta. "Sorry" he said as he flew through a window and disappeared from sight.

"GOHAN" Bulma yelled. "VEGETA DO SOMETHING; GET HIM OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND NO GRAVITY ROOM BEING FIXED." She saw Vegeta muttered something under his breath as he threw Trunks of his lap and followed the boy. She sat there Crying, it was hard on everybody losing Goku, then Chi Chi. It's harder for Gohan yet he was right. Bad things do happen in groups of three

-TWO MINUTES LATER-

Gohan landed in a forest in the middle of nowhere, he was powered up as a super saiyan one yet his anger seemed to be growing.

"It's all my fault" He whispered

"MUM" With that yell he started powering up more. Gohan continued to scream, the world started to shake. He was already past super saiyan two yet he didn't stop powering up.

"IT'S ALL MY BLOODY FAULT, IT'S ALL MY FAULT, and IT'S ALL MY FAULT" He repeatedly screamed. The anger was building up; flashes of lighting struck out from his body yet his hair started to grow in length and his eyebrows disappeared. His hair reached to his knees. The world was still shaking violently and fifty miles north from Gohan, Vegeta froze. The power was nothing he had ever felt before. It was unbelievable. All of the Z fighter's became weary of his power; it was far too much for a child to have. They all worried about what got him in this state.

The power was becoming too strong for Gohan to handle; he knelt over and collapsed to the ground. He quickly passed out on the damp grass. Vegeta followed the boy's weak Ki and when got too Gohan he shook his head. "Stupid baka using up all of his power "He said as he slung the eleven year old half breed across his back.

He took off and returned to the hospital where the staff demanded to keep him in whilst he recovered from the exhaustion. Bulma agreed as long as she could get started filling in the adoption papers for both Gohan and baby Goten. Vegeta also willing sighed his name to state that he agrees with the adoption which surprised her. She gave him a weird look which he noticed.

"What onna, I'm not going to let two of the remaining saiyan race get separated and have no training at all."

"Sounds like someone cares Veggie."

"Shut it onna."

"Hah you care about Gohan, you care about Goten" She sang, Vegeta once again scowled knowing that his mate was right.


	2. The Remaining Saiyan's Are All Princes

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Chapter Two - The Remaining Saiyan's Are All Princes

The next morning it was an extremely bright and sunny day. Gohan awoke being surprised that he was in a Childs hospital ward with Bulma and Vegeta asleep on two separate chairs that had been pushed in together. Trunks lay sprawled out across his parents, his head rested on his mother's lap. He noticed Gohan looking at him so he started crying to get his parents to wake up and so that Vegeta could remove his arm from around the boy's waist. His plan worked as both Bulma's and Vegeta's eye's opened wide.

"I see your awake Brat." Vegeta smirked as he said this. He quickly pulled Trunks onto his lap and started stroking his purple hair.

"Gohan, Please don't do anything like that again, you scared the living day lights out of me." Bulma cried. "And to let you know me and Vegeta, well we adopted you and Goten last night, is that okay kiddo?"

"Yeah that's great, thank you and I'm sorry for disappearing and draining all my energy."

Vegeta stood up holding onto Trunk's. He muttered something on the lines of getting some food and he disappeared. Bulma pulled out a capsule and released it. Inside was some clothing for Gohan and clothing for herself with all of her beauty products.

"I'm going to the loo so I could get ready. You better get change as well Gohan. Oh and put some sunglasses on" She said with a smirk then she was gone. Gohan followed what she said and got changed into black jeans and a grey top. He placed the pair of shaded sunglasses on and waited for Bulma, Vegeta and Trunk's to return. It was the two saiyan's that arrived back first then about ten minutes later Bulma returned. In her arms she was holding onto Goten.

"Right, are we ready to go then boy's "She asked and saw they nodded their heads. "Vegeta you better not attack any of the reporters on the way out. Somehow they know I have adopted the boys. Oh and Gohan the press know you by your middle name Oxander and Goten's which is Oxten. Oh and your last name Briefs."

"What they know I am the Ox Kings grandson. Do they know our first names?"

"No, we are keeping anything to do with your father and mother safe in the capsule Corp security system. Only Me and my father have access to your files so don't worry kid."

"Wait Brat, does that mean you're a Prince" Vegeta asked. Both Gohan and Bulma nodded their heads. "Hah the remaining saiyan's are Princes yet I am better for mines of an entire race. Mawhahmawa"

"VEGETA what have I said about that laugh?"

"Sorry onna"

"I told you it's Mawhahahahaha not your Mawhahmawa" She said in a evil tone, Gohan just stood there surprised that Bulma was laughing like a mad scientist.

The newly established family of five went to the desk in the Childs ward where Bulma quickly filled out more forms on Gohan's and Goten's discharge. She told the staff that the two kids will be going to Capsule Corps own medical wing which none of them disagreed on because they knew that the establishment that Bulma was on about was the very best medical care system on the planet. They then left the hospital to be greeted by hundreds of reporters

"Miss Bulma Briefs, is it true that you have adopted two boys?" The hundreds of reporters called out. Gohan stared at the large crowd gathered, he wasn't expecting there to be this many people. Bulma stepped forward; she was holding Goten in her arms.

"Yes it is true, I have adopted my godsons. This little one her is Oxten Briefs and the older one is Oxander Briefs." Both Gohan and Vegeta moved closer to Bulma, Vegeta had a look that could kill someone on his face. He had always hated large crowds of people, especially reporters.

"Onna lets go before I blast these people to the HFIL." He stated.

"Miss Brief's one more question, Why did you choose this psychopath over the great Yamcha the Baseball Bandit." Vegeta started raising his hand and pointed it to the reported that called him a psycho and mentioned that low life Yamcha.

"VEGETA, Hand down and you, I am not going to ask that question. Now let me through or do I have to let Vegeta find me and my sons a way through you people." With that everyone in the crowd made a pathway where Vegeta led the way. They reached the Capsule Corp Limo where the group of five got in and left hundreds of reporters without a good enough story to sell. They all wanted to know who Oxander and Oxten Briefs really were so many of them went home that night researching the boys. Especially Oxander who should have a record on who he was but didn't.

After a boring Limo drive which took an hour to reach capsule Corp, the four saiyan's were fast asleep. Bulma smiled to herself knowing that for some reason car journeys sent most of the saiyan's asleep. What she thought was funny was how Vegeta was 'cuddling' Gohan. It looked as though the boy was a teddy bear and she knew that whilst Vegeta slept, he like cuddling something which in her case was always her or baby Trunks.

"Vegeta cares about the kid." She sang in her head over and over again in her head.

When they eventually stopped, the four saiyan's woke up. Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks rushed out of the limo whilst Bulma walked out carrying Goten. She looked at her oversized dome for a home and a workplace and she felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Gohan sweetie, choose any of the empty room suites that are left." He nodded his head and started walking off into the mansion until Vegeta walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Brat, Be in the GR in ten minutes and get change into something you can take a beating in" Again Gohan nodded his head and rushed off to find a room. He chose the biggest room which was still free then he wondered into the capsule Corp laundry room where he got changed into the saiyan armour .He made his way over to the Gr where Vegeta was waiting for the boy. Seeing Gohan had arrived three minutes early he smirked once again as the two saiyan's bowed to each other. Vegeta then made the first attack against the boy.

"Brat...Why...Didn't...You tell...me that you can...advance...to the next...LEVEL" He panted as he swung his right arm into the boy's gut. "I..saw..you..do it...last night"

"I..Didn't know...I could...advance" He replied this time he kicked Vegeta in the gut and threw him across the room. Vegeta recovered quickly as he charged at the half breed, this time they were receiving and giving each other a number of blows which seemed equal in strength.

"It's...cause..your...Harpy of a...mother was...to weak.." Yet before Vegeta could finish what he was saying, he sensed Gohan power up even more. Now the boy was in super saiyan one so the Prince of all Saiyan's joined him.

"DON'T..EVER...INSULT...MY..MUM AGAIN!" He said as he powered up past super saiyan two. Vegeta watched as the boy started transforming to the third level before his eyes. Bolts of lightning struck out of his body, his hair tripled in length and his eye brows disapered. From the sheer power coming of Gohan, the gravity room blew up in a matter of seconds. Both Vegeta and Gohan got buried by the rubble. Vegeta was all right yet he could sense Gohan's Ki start to drop dramatically. He fainted for using up all of his energy in that state which he had no control over.

The Prince Of All Saiyan's stood up from the rubble, he walked over to where the boy was and pulled his body up from the ground. even though Vegeta was unharmed from the explosion, Gohan wasn't. He must have dropped out of the third transformation just before the GR blew up.

"Shit, That Onna's gonna make me sleep on the couch tonight." He said "Damn you half breed for being too strong"

About fifty feet from the remains of the Gravity room, the rest of the Z Fighters emerged. They all sensed Gohan's power sky rocket last night and then again only minutes ago. They were surprised to see Gohan cradled like a baby in Vegeta's arms with blood all over his body. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu all walked towards Vegeta. Piccolo landed directly next to him.

"What happened?"Krillin asked

"Gohan's somehow ascended to the next level again but it was too much for his puny body to handle." Vegeta replied, he decided to give Gohan some respect and call him by his rightful name.

"But how, don't you saiyan's need a stimulus to ascend?"

"yes I insulted his dead mother who died only last night."

Piccolo then turned to face Vegeta. "Well that explains how his done it twice in a short time.." yet before the son of the Demon King could reply Bulma came running out with an angry look upon her face. She was completely unaware that they had guests and unaware with the fact that Gohan knocked himself out again.

"VEGETA, YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT AND I AM NOT MENDING THAT CONTRAPTION THAT YOU LOVE" she yelled almost deafening the Z fighters. "AND GOHAN YOUR GROUNDED" She was now close enough to her husband and adopted godson to see that Gohan was out cold. "VEGETA WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"WOMAN, CALM DOWN."He yelled back at his wife. "I DIDN'T DO THIS TO THAT BRAT, HE DID IT HIMSELF." She looked completely surprised and unbelieving that Gohan would do this to himself. She looked around and noticed the other Z Fighters then she released that this must of been true or why would all the other's be here and not training themselves. "Well I did kinda put him up to it" He finished of muttering in a voice low enough for no human to hear.

"Oh urm Hi Guys. Why are you all here "She curiously asked

"Well Bulma we felt Gohan's Ki sky rocket and we come here to see him beaten badly by Veggie head over there." Yamcha evilly said. He was still annoyed with the fact that Bulma chose the monkey prince over him and he loved getting Vegeta in trouble.

"VEGETA" Bulma's voice started to rise.

"I didn't do this to him, he did it himself like what I said." He defended himself "Anyway it was more the Brat beating me up"

"THEN WHY IS HE IN THIS STATE AND YOU LOOK UNSCRATCHED"

"BECAUSE ONNA HE ASSENDED TO YET ANOTHER LEVEL AND COULDN'T CONTROL IT SO HE BLEW UP MY BABY."

"He blew up Trunks?" Chiaotzu childishly asked. Vegeta just glared at the idiotic shrimp ready to attack anyone who made a wrong move of poor choices to words. Tien noticed that he was ready to attack even with Gohan in his arms so he decided he should butt in and save their rears from the intimidating prince of all saiyan's.

"No Chiaotzu, not Trunks but his gravity room." Tien quickly said as he grabbed onto Chiaotzu and left before Vegeta could attempt to kill them.

"Fine, I believe you Veggie. Gohan's of the hook."

"WHAT BUT HE DID THIS NOT ME."

"Yes but knowing you Vegeta you said something to provoke him" She replied seeing right through him.

"Well I say he should do the grounded thing as I am his adopted father now or maybe I should give him an old fashion saiyan beating."

"WHAT"Krillen,Piccolo and Yamcha shrieked at once as they heard that Vegeta adopted the boy, Bulma just laughed.

"I was surprised as well, I was going to adopt them anyway and I was about to make him sign the adoption papers when he did it himself "She stated then she had an evil smirk on her face that made Vegeta slightly cower. Yamcha seeing this laughed, one of the strongest and scariest fighters on earth was afraid of Bulma Briefs. "He was actually cuddling Gohan this morning"

"I did no such thing woman" he growled.

"Yes you did, someone's embarrassed to admit that he cares for the boys, here I got a picture" She sang as she pulled out the picture of Vegeta hugging Gohan and passed it to the Z fighters. They all started to snigger as Vegeta started turning a shade of red.

"If any of you mention this again I will blast you to HFIL" They all nodded their heads in agreement with Vegeta's proposition accept Bulma who carried on laughing. "WHAT WOMAN?"

"If you blast me to HFIL, you won't get your little punishment I give you everynight" She said seductively as she placed her hands on his cheeks. He continued to blush more and by this time he had forgotten that Gohan was in his arms. The remaining Z fighter's looked in disgust at Bulma's last comment, especially Yamcha. He looked like he was about to break down crying. He still had feelings for her and he felt as though she was torturing him for his idiotic mistake by being with Vegeta. Meanwhile she went behind Vegeta and whispered something in his left ear. Piccolo looked more disgusted because he was the only one who heard this. With the thought of hearing more of Bulma's and Vegeta's personal life, he flew off into the horizon. With what Bulma said it had caused him to drop Gohan on the floor as he turned a deeper shade of red.

"Fine woman, you will be the only one." He muttered. "Now does anyone have a sensu bean that we can feed the brat"

Krillin walked up to the recently dropped child and crushed up the bean as he fed it to Gohan. The saiyan half breed jumped up shortly after. He was aware that he had knocked himself out by using too much of his power yet was unsure to why some of the Z fighters were here. They didn't stay for that much longer, leaving Gohan behind with a slightly mad Bulma and an embarrassed Vegeta.

"Gohan, come with me kiddo. I need to teach you everything I know" She smiled sweetly at him then started walking off. Gohan started following Bulma but stopped when she did. She turned around and yelled at the prince of all saiyan's. "VEGETA I WANT ALL THAT MESS CLEANED UP OR YOU WON'T GET IT AND YOU WILL NOT PUNISH GOHAN IN ANY WAY" Vegeta obeyed his wife's command and Bulma and Gohan continued into the house where they sat down in the study room.

"Okay Gohan, one of the things that your mother would of wanted was for you to continue your studies. Before she died she asked me to teach you everything I know and she wanted me to give you an internship here at Capsule Corp."

"But Bulma I want to train and be strong. I'm smart enough as it is."

"Kid you're the strongest creature on Earth at the moment. Remember that and anyway I don't want you to train twenty four hours every day or I won't have a husband left."

"True but Bulma I know a lot anyway" He replied sweetly " Any way if I don't train Vegeta overtake me in power which could only be bad if he does"

"Gohan he will not overtake you, he is two whole levels behind you. Jeez what's with saiyan's and competing in power?"

"It's for our pride onna" Vegeta growled as he walked into the room. He was also pissed off because his wife in some way's insulted him. "How about the brat does both train and study?"

"Good idea Vegeta, I didn't think you would be smart enough to come up with that" Bulma and Gohan sneered as they insulted him.

"Yeah and you're meant to be the smart ones" Vegeta mumbled. Gohan picked this up with his saiyan hearing whilst Bulma didn't even hear it.

"You're lucky Bulma is in here Veggie head" He whispered in a voice so low that only Vegeta could hear it. The Prince of all Saiyan's mumbled almost the same thing back but instead of Veggie head it was Kaka Brat numero uno. Both saiyan's smirked knowing that as soon as Bulma left both of their sights, they were both going to train/ Beat the living daylights out of each other.

However it didn't look like Bulma was going to be leaving the two saiyan's alone together for today because of what occurred earlier when they were last left alone. She got on to teaching Gohan advance physics whilst Vegeta grew bored of listing to her speak utter nonsense to the eleven year old boy. For the rest of that remaining day Bulma was either tutoring Gohan and showing him how to make different types of capsules or eating the daily meals with both saiyan's under her watchful eye. By the time she went to bed would of been the first time since the incident this morning that she left Gohan alone (well she left him alone to go to the toilet but she waited outside) yet she moved onto watching her husband so that he wouldn't sneak off with Gohan to train.

The next few years are going to be hard with two saiyan's that adore fighting and four saiyan's that adored eating everything edible in sight. She was glad in some ways that her mother, Bunny Briefs, was completely obsessed with looking after baby Goten and little toddler Trunks. At least it was two saiyan's less to stop the havoc and destruction that they tend to leave in their paths. Bulma had massive plan's for Gohan, she knew his level of intelligence was far superior to her own when she was the same age and for some reason she doubt that Trunk's would even be this smart. She heard that by the time Gohan was a year old he was speaking fluently which proves the boy's intelligence is going to be far greater than anyone one else's on the luxurious planet.

...

Authors note- sorry to anyone if they think this chapter is kind of dull, I am trying to build it up to a more intresting point to the story and I have tried my best to make it more intresting. So sorry if my best isn't good enough.


	3. mmm third class baka burger

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Chapter three – mmm third class baka burger

The past two weeks have been rather eventful for Gohan. Two weeks ago he visited the museum and discovered an ancient inscription which he forgot all about. Two weeks ago his baby brother was born prematurely yet he was in perfect condition however the same could not of been said for his mother who passed away due to natural causes. Two weeks ago today Gohan had ascended to the third level of super saiyan's only seven months after ascending to the first two levels. For the past two week's he had been adopted and lived with the Briefs. Vegeta enjoyed sparring with the boy yet was angry that a half breed had ascended to the third level whilst he was still stuck on the first. Luckily for Vegeta, Gohan's training time was cut down because of his studying time so he trained as if there was no tomorrow. He had to advance to the boy's level no matter what it took or how many beatings to near death the boy could give him.

Bulma just awoken from her sleep to see her husband actually was still in bed at eight in the morning. Normally he would get up at five thirty to begin his early morning training. He had his onyx eyes staring at her body and a wide smile upon his face.

"Well this is a rather strange sight" She innocently said as she moved her head onto his chest. "Why are you not training mister I want to be the strongest in the universe"

"Maybe I want to spend a little time with my mate"

"Don't tell me the mighty prince of all saiyan's is sucking up to me" she replied realizing that he was after something. Then it got to her, his GR. "IF THAT STUPID MACHINE IS BROKE AGAIN DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO FIX IT"

"No woman, you could check it later. What's wrong with spending a little time with you?"

"Tell me what you're up to then" She growled in an angry tone.

"Well if you insist, I was wondering if the brat could train with me all day instead of studying like you want him too all day"

"NO, he had three hours training yesterday" She moved her head from his muscular chest and sat up in her bed. She then turned around to face Vegeta where she glared at him with an evil smirk. "Anyway we are going to do a family thing today."

"What?" He growled "How am I meant to get..."

"Shut up, we are going shopping. Reason one is because you have no clothes, reason two the boy's need new clothes and reason three I need to get stuff for myself. AND you're coming no matter what"

He growled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her on top of him. "Could I persuade you not to take me and the big brat?"

"Nope"

"Damn you" He gently pushed her of him "Now onna, I want food"

"Well get off you're royal arse and go down to the kitchen then and wait till mum cooks it."

Both Bulma and Vegeta stood up; she went over to a set of double doors and opened it. He went over to a draw and pulled out his blue spandex. She walked into her huge walk in wardrobe and grabbed a pink top and a pair of ultra skinny jeans. She then turned around to see Vegeta in the spandex and shook her head.

"No way mister, human clothes today"

"Fine but the brat is training with me all day tomorrow"

"Fine"

"Fine" he replied "So onna the plan good"

"Oh it's so good Vegeta" She said evilly making Vegeta cower "If you carry all my bags" He nodded knowing that this could be the only form of training he could get all day. Once they were both changed she went to Goten's and Trunk's nursery with Vegeta. He picked up Trunk's from his cot and carried him to the kitchen whilst Bulma did the same with baby Goten.

In the kitchen Mrs Briefs was cooking a great amount of food whilst Doctor Briefs was reading a newspaper with a coffee and a bagel. They fed the two youngest saiyan's before sitting down to the table getting ready to eat themselves. Bulma looked around for Gohan who was still in bed and shook her head. "Vegeta don't touch any of the food whilst I wake Gohan up or you will be on the couch." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement knowing that he would lose GR and bed privileges if he touched it.

Bulma ran out of the room knowing that if she wasn't quick she might end up losing one of her two bag carrier's of that day. She made her way up the stairs to where Gohan's room was and she knocked on the door.

"Wake up kiddo" She waited

"Kid breakfast" She stepped back

"Food" she yelled expecting the door to blast down.

"Gohan" she yet again yelled but in a more annoyed tone. She decided to knock on the door again yet there was no answer. "GOHAN, I'm coming in" she pulled the handle down and pushed the door opened. She walked into a moderately tidy bedroom with a bed that was completely empty. It looked as though it hadn't been slept in all night which started to make Bulma worry. She cheeked his private bathroom yet no sign of the kid.

"VEGETA QUICK" She screamed at the top of her voice. He was here in two seconds powered up as a super saiyan.

"What onna, I don't sense any danger"

"GOHAN'S GONE"

"Oh where he go?" He powered down knowing that there was no threat.

"No Vegeta, his run away" She started to sob. Her parents ran into Gohan's room hearing some of the commotion.

"His a saiyan he will survive"

"VEGETA ARE YOU AN IDIOT? ..AWAY AND HE IS NOT IN A FIT STATE OF MIND"

"Oh yes, he has been rather depressed hasn't he Bulma darling" Her mother interrupted

"Yes mother" She stated calmly then directed the next part to Vegeta. "FIND HIM" She growled. He obeyed her and jumped out of Gohan's opened window. He started flying whilst searching for Gohan's Ki but there was no luck. The kid was hiding himself, or he could be dead or he could of been kidnapped by some crazy aliens in his sleep. The first one seems to be the most reasonable answer.

"Stupid little brat not being in his bedroom, now can't eat till find brat" He mumbled to himself as he flew over west city."Brat in trouble, Hungry, need food. Stupid baka, son of third class clown and harpy. Can't find his ki. Food. Need food. Mmmm Gohan steak mmm third class baka Harpy pie,mmm kaka brat two stew, brat stupid,mmm food,can't think without food,food food food food food."

"ALL YOU CAN EAT RESTAURANT, yes i am in luck. Ohhh no Gohan steak or third class baka burger or no harpy pie or or kaka brat two stew Mmm Italian, Chinese, Japanese and Indian. Most make food stop, find brat after filled up" He insanely mumbled to himself as he entered an all you can eat restaurant after ten minutes he decided threaten the manger that if he has to pay he would final flash him to HFIL. With that he left the restaurant with the manger crying his eyes out.

"Now I am filled up where could he be" He said as he searched deeper for the kids ki. "If I was and insane eleven year old brat who wants a death wish for pissing of the Prince of all saiyan's where would I be?"

He continued flying for what seemed like an eternity but was in fact two and a half minutes. He landed at the brat's previous house and once again searched for his Ki. This time he was successful and sensed that the brat was at that old waterfall place where Piccolo liked to meditate a lot. Vegeta then started making his way towards the kid.

A crystal clear waterfall was just ahead of the Saiyan Prince; around it the waterfall was surrounded with pure and utter natural beauty. The tall yet fluffy green tree's swayed gently in the warm summer wind; the red tulips danced joyfully in the sun. Behind the waterfall a dark shadow was sitting in the cave. It was the brat. Vegeta made his way up to the entrance and walked through the water.

Gohan was sitting down in a meditative state. He was suppressing his Ki as low as possible however every so often it flickered. He felt Vegeta and wondered why he was here? With that he awoke from the meditate state and looked at the all mighty Prince of Saiyan's. He seemed to have an angry look upon his face but why?

"Vegeta, why are you here?" He curiously asked thinking that he would have been training in his GR.

"Easy you wasn't in your bed brat"

"And? Maybe I wanted to have some time alone" Gohan spat back, annoyed that he couldn't get any privacy.

"You got my blasted woman worried; she thinks you're seriously depressed and about to kill yourself."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I AM OR AM NOT. WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" Vegeta moved closer to the boy, Gohan thought he was about to attack however Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder. Gohan gave Vegeta a confused look and the prince attempted to smile sweetly. Seeing this made Gohan laugh inside his head.

"Listen br..I mean Gohan, though I hate to admit it, I care about you" He replied in a calm tone "BUT IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT I WILL BLAST YOU TO HFIL AND BACK"

Gohan was startled, shocked to hear that Vegeta cared for people other than Bulma and Trunks.

"I wish you didn't say that. I kill people that care about me. I KILLED MY DAD AND IT'S MY FAULT MY MUM'S DEAD" He cried out, Vegeta pulled the boy closer to him and did the un expected and gave him a hug instead of arguing back.

"It's not your fault Gohan, your mother was gravely ill and your father was a clown who chose to be dead. He killed himself, you didn't kill him but he killed himself. Don't blame yourself brat, you are one of the last saiyan's. Be strong."

"I can't" He cried out again. Vegeta lifted his hand out and swung it at the back of the boy's neck, knocking him out for now. He then picked up the saiyan half breed and threw him over his shoulders and flew back to his home. When he arrived he heard Bulma crying, he could tell that she was worried about the boy. Ever since his mother's funeral it was as if the boy went into shutdown. He only studied and trained and slept. He wasn't eating properly, well he was eating smaller amounts then a human would which wasn't fit for a saiyan to eat. If it wasn't for her quick thinking, the boy would be wasting away. With every meal she crushed a sensu bean and sprinkled it on top, she was aware that Gohan knew nothing about it so she continued doing this.

She turned around with her eyes puffy filled with tears. She saw Gohan out cold over Vegeta's shoulders and she burst into more tears. "He..said..he..wasn't..going...to..do..this Vegeta" All he did was nod, he placed the boy on the settee in that room and pulled Bulma in for a comforting hug. The second one he had to do for today and hopefully the last. He kissed the top of her long, fluffy blue hair. Then separated from the embrace. He reached a pot on the other side of the room and pulled out one of the many sensu beans and went back over to the boy. He then crushed the bean in his hand and forced the crushed parts of the bean into his mouth knowing that if he put it in his mouth when out cold could resort to the boy choking to death. He lifted Gohan's head up and started rubbing his neck allowing the crushed bean pieces to get into his stomach. Shortly after that Gohan sat up wide away. He felt alive and full of energy. He looked around the room seeing Vegeta sitting next to him and Bulma standing away. She looked like she had been crying.

"Shit" He mumbled to himself knowing that he had broke his promise to her. "I'm really sorry Bulma" He said louder. He felt Vegeta whack him hard around his head.

"Brat no swearing, you're only eleven" The prince forcefully said as he stood up.

"Please Gohan no disappearing," She cried out as she ran towards the demi saiyan. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she burst into more tears. Bunny walked into that room carrying a tray of cakes whilst the doc walked in cradling Gohan and dragging a toddler Trunks who was clinging onto his grandfather's leg. As Trunk's saw Gohan he leaped of his leg and toddled over to the eleven year old boy. Bulma released her hold and took Goten of her father whilst Trunks grabbed onto Gohan's leg now.

"Iwavyiou" He screamed as he attempted to climb Gohan's leg. Gohan bent down and picked up the purple haired boy and was now holding him.

"Oh yeah Boy's we are going shopping today" Bulma said with a glint of light in her eyes. Vegeta and Gohan groaned whilst Trunks just looked confused.

"Do we have to go Bulma" Gohan moaned

"Yes Vegeta promised me that we would all go" Gohan turned to face Vegeta, he placed Trunks on the floor.

"You did this" He growled "WHY?"

"Brat the onna will let us train all day tomorrow."

"Fine, let's get this over and done with; I suppose this in punishment for wandering off earlier."

"Goodie, clothes here we come" Bulma yelled excitedly, no longer upset. It was a long and boring day for the saiyan's but at least they all got new wardrobes of clothes out of it but for some reason Gohan knew Bulma was planning something for him. He knew whatever it was it wasn't good.


	4. Boy who could eat more than us

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Chapter four- Boy who could eat more than us

Gohan had perked up from living with the Briefs, he no longer ran off without their permission and he studied and trained in his free time. Most of Gohan's training took place through meditation, he was beginning to train his mind so that his transformations would be far simpler and last for a more effective amount of time. Bulma had also finished teaching Gohan everything that she and her father knew and now allowed the boy into her labs and work on the latest products for Capsule Corp with their employees. To start off with this move worried the employee's thinking that Bulma Briefs was only letting 'Oxander' in because he was her son and she didn't want to disappoint him but how they were wrong. They found 'Oxander' (aka Gohan) to be rather intelligent for a child. He was smarter than all of them there and his intelligence was thought to of been on the same level as Bulma and her father's.

Whilst Gohan spent time in the labs, Vegeta began worrying that the boy was softening up. He hardly ever accepted to train with Vegeta now and when he did he never seemed to of ascended to the second or third level. The Prince of all Saiyan's thought the third level must have been a fluke only because the boy had only done it twice however Vegeta knew the second level wasn't because he was near to reaching the second level. He also thought that now he had become stronger then the boy because in every spar they were in, the prince always became victorious. The boy was getting to soft and the prince didn't like that one bit.

It was almost a year ago since the cell games. It was also the day before Gohan's twelve birthday, it would be the first birthday he would have since his mother and father had passed away so Bulma knew this one was going to be especially hard for Gohan. Especially with his birthday four days before the cell games.

He had now been living with the Briefs for three months and in that time Vegeta and Bulma was planning on Gohan's birthday present to be something special. Something that would make him feels better on this day so close to his father's death day and then it hit her. Her plan was perfect so about two and a half months ago she started building it with her father in secret. She distracted Gohan with allowing him to create products which he seemed to really enjoy. He was on his way back to being that happy little boy she once knew before his life went in the wrong direction.

Little Trunk's loved having Gohan living with him, he also loved having Goten around and even though Goten was only three months old he hardly let him out of his sight. Both Vegeta and Bulma saw the two babies of the family get along so well. It was as though they could have been twins. Then it struck her, there is one way Trunks and Goten can become the same age yet she had to get Gohan's permission. He was very protective of his little brother and it would involve leaving Vegeta with the baby for a whole day. Was that something that she could risk so that Goten and Trunk's could really be twins?

"Hey kiddo" She said he entered her private lab.

"Hi Bulma, what did you want me here for" Gohan asked.

"Well you know Vegeta is planning on going in the hyperbolic time chamber for one day, we wanted him to take Goten with him then him and Trunks could actually be twins plus by the time he comes out he would be at a more interesting age."

"Sure do whatever you want but can Vegeta handle it?"

"I'm sure he can, he actually mentioned it last night because he was fed up with him crying all night long because Trunks was allowed to stay up an hour later." _And it was true_ she added on in her head he was mainly doing this so that both Gohan and Bulma could get one decent night sleep though. At eight in the morning sharp Vegeta picked up the crying Goten and said goodbye. Trunks grabbed onto Vegeta's leg only to be kicked off again. Gohan picked up Trunks who was now crying his eyes out because he wanted to go with Goten. Vegeta flew off and Gohan knew that today he wasn't going to train or spend it in the lab but instead look after and play with Trunks all day. _Bulma seemed to of been keeping her distance today, she worked in her father's private lab with him so whatever they were making must be something big._ Gohan thought.

That day seemed to of been a long one, it felt weird not having Goten around. It was almost like how things were before he was born and it felt like he was only visiting the Briefs. Then he realised that he wouldn't be going home to his mother. She was gone but hopefully she was with his father wherever he was in heaven. He stayed up late that night remembering this time last year. He had both his parents and he lost them. He lost them in less than a full year. That night he cried himself to sleep and was lost in the world of dreams.

_...DREAM..._

_There he stood; it was like he was never gone. Dad was back. He hadn't changed a bit; he still wore that goofy smile that warmed anybody's cold heart up. He was sitting on the fluffy flying Nimbus and he reached his hand out for me._

"_Daddy" I cried, happy to see him at last "Where's mummy?"_

_No reply, he stayed still, his hand out stretched_

"_Daddy?"_

_Nothing_

"_father"_

_Still no response the smile changed to a frown. It looked like he was about to move yet a greater force was keeping him in place._

"_Touch me" His dad finally said in a voice not belonging to him. It sounded familiar. Think Gohan think where have you heard that voice before._

"_Touch me" He repeated again. My mind turned blank, it was trying to pull me in,_

"_NO" I screamed "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD" Then it hit me as my father lit up red. The rock._

"_Touch me for we must become one"_

"_NOOO" I screamed again "I will not, get away" _

"_If not you then we will find someone else but you will gain the sight"_

"_What do you mean the sight?"_

"_Touch me, the legend, Touch me, Touch me, Touch me" My father's look alike repeated in the chant. _

_I crippled over, gaining a great deal of pain. He then disappeared taking the blank background with him. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I was on a different planet, or at least I thought it was a different planet. A river flowed freely but the water was not blue yet instead it was a light purple. There was no tree's, only strange giant flowers and to the north was a city made from grey._

"_Visit us boy who could eat more than us" Something said in a squeaky yet a rather calming voice. I looked around to see nothing was there. Great, I was imagining the voice._

"_No boy but yes boy. "_

"_What "I called out _

"_You can hear us but you're not imaging to hear us"_

"_How?" I growled, surely this was my imagination._

"_Just come for we must explain." _

"_But where are you?" I called out to the mystery voice._

_No reply. Nothing. I was once again removed from my location only to be surrounded by darkness. _

"_It's your fault I'm dead" A stern voice called out from the dark shadows. _

"_Mum?" I asked as I saw her move forward_

"_You were meant to be normal, but no, here you are. A MISTAKE." She called out again. "YOU ALLOWED ME TO DIE BY KILLING YOUR FATHER"_

"_No, no, no" I cried out, "He killed himself"  
"And you believe the words of that murderer Vegeta"_

"_Yes"_

"_WRONG," She yelled out again "YOU'RE A DISGRACE,"_

"_But you loved me"_

"_I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU'RE A KILLER, A WASTE OF SPACE AND DESERVE TO DIE" She screamed throwing her body into attacking mine. "YOU COULDN'T FIGHT YOUR OWN MOTHER COULD YOU BOY" _

_No I thought, she kept on attacking me but I dodged. I wasn't going to fight my own mother._

"_STOP CHI CHI" A voice of hope called out. It was my dad, my actual dad._

"_Daddy" I again cried out as I ran over to him. My mum stopped but smirked evilly at my dad. It wasn't until he evilly smirked back when I started to worry. _

"_You killed me and now I am going to kill you son" His father said as he started to attack me. He swung his left foot into my chest and I tried to defend myself and fight back but I was frozen. "Time to die son"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_...DREAM ENDS..._

He continued to scream, unable to defend himself from the dream. From his father who sought revenge. He didn't wake up yet continued the screaming more and more. Every scream grew louder and louder until it eventually woke Bulma up. She came running into his room and started shaking him.

"GOHAN, GOHAN WAKE UP" She screamed whilst she continued to shake him, "IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE. WAKE UP KIDDO"

Immediately after hearing a yelling voice he opened his eyes to see Bulma violently shaking him. She could see that he had tears in his eyes. "It's only a nightmare Gohan, it will be alright"

"No" Was all he could say.

"What happened sweetie, you can tell me?"

"No" he growled, "It's all my fault"

"Not this again Gohan, it's not your fault"

"That's not what mum and dad said, they both want to kill me" He burst into tears and Bulma pulled him into a hug.

"It was a bad dream, your mum and dad don't blame you because it wasn't your fault" She comforted the boy. She waited till he was calm again before she asked "Do you want to go back to sleep?" He nodded his head and she left room to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again but was lucky not to have anymore dreams that night. He still thought about the dream especially the first part. _Was the first part real? Or was I going crazy? _With that he back to sleep and luckily no dreams occurred, well none that would haunt him.

(MEANWHILE AT EAST CITY'S NATURAUL HISTORY MUESUM, SIX HOURS BEHIND WEST CITY TIMES)

The night guard wondered through each and every exhibit, it was his first night on the job and the twenty four year old showed promise. He was strong for a human yet not the strongest. His long ginger hair waved as he constantly patrolled the museum. He was on the second to top floor when he heard a noise from above.

_Damn kids sneaking into the museum at dusk _he thought _it's funny because I used to be one of those damn kids_

He started heading his way upstairs where he saw a red light glowing. That was strange. He continued walking to the doorway until he reached it. Then he heard it, his mind turned blank. The silence was calling. It was calling on him.

"Touch me" The silence called out. He was no longer in control of his body or at least the silence was telling him that. "Touch me" it repeated again. The sound was coming from the ancient rock with inscriptions on.

"Touch me for we shall be one" It called out again "Touch me to determine your destiny" He moved closer and closer. The emptiness in his head started to hurt.

"Touch me" He was commanded to say "Touch me for we shall be one"

"Good, touch me" The rock called out. The guard moved closer and closer again to the rock. It started to glow redder and redder. "Touch me" The man reached his hand out. He tried to pull back but couldn't. "Touch me" His hand only ten centimetres away.

"No" The man gasped as he saw into the rock and saw what they were to become. "NO" He tried to retreat but couldn't, he wasn't in control.

"Yes, touch me, yes touch me" The rock sang "And there is nothing you can do to stop"

His hand moved closer and closer until he finally touched it. He admitted a death defying scream and was covered in the smog of the red energy. "Soon you will all be mine" He laughed until he fell to the floor. The red energy was in him, it penetrated through the skull. He forced a hole in the man's head and blood started leaking out. "Until tomorrow you will be dead" The energy whispered "We will be one tomorrow." With the last part of control the man had with his body, he pointed it at the rock. Hoping his finder will recognise this and get rid of the cursed object.

Authors note: I won't be able to update for about a week (unless I get access to WiFi but that might be impossible.) as I'm going to a dog competetion for a couple of days then I'm going on holiday to the peak district. Feel free to comment and say if theirs something you want to see happen in the story and thank you to those who read this fanfiction. Bye for now xxx


	5. For I must be you and you must be me

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD OF FANFICTION! I have returned and am ready to give you an update mawhhahahaha. Thank you to the people who have commented on my story and I hope you people (and everyone else who reads this chapter) enjoys it.

Chapter five- For I must be you and you must be me

For the first time with living with the Briefs, Gohan woke up late for him. It was half eleven and normally he got up at around half seven. He wasn't surprised though, he had so much trouble sleeping last night. The nightmare he had seemed too real to have been a nightmare. He was scared his evil parent's in his bad dream would return and finish what they started but one thing that freaked him out was his dad glowing red and talking like the rock from the museum. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about it, somehow there was evil attached so he decided later that he should go examine it and figure out how to remove the evil and destroy it before it causes any harm.

Gohan decided to have a toasty warm shower to help clear his head and got changed into his favourite blue jeans and a shirt that looked slightly smart. Today he had to do some work in the labs before he was going to visit the cursed museum. He heard a knock on his door, he sensed the Ki before allowing them to enter.

"Come in" he cheerfully said

"Morning Gohan" Bulma said with her mother behind her. Both of them were carrying trays filled with piles of food. "Here kiddo, me and mum thought it would be good if we saved you some breakfast seeing as you slept in." They both placed the trays on his large desk.

"You look like a handsome young man today, don't he Bulma darling" Mrs Briefs cheerfully said as she grabbed hold of his cheeks. She let go when she heard the sound of destruction rush into Gohan's room. It was Trunk's and a Goku look alike. Both the little boys stared at Gohan, then rushed up to hug his leg.

"Hah, it seems Goten has grown into a big boy like Trunks" Gohan said to the two toddlers. "So I take it Vegeta managed to cope"

"Yep, and now the boy's are proper twins. Trunk's is supposed to be a year and two days older then Goten but we could say they are exactly the same age more and less." Bulma replied as the two bashful one year olds ran up to her and grabbed onto her. "Gohan, we need your help in the large indoor Garden testing the new skateboard in an hour and don't worry just wear that but until then feel free to relax in the main house."

"I think I might stay in here and watch some TV" Gohan replied. The four people left the room leaving the boy alone whilst he eats all his food. _I wonder why they let me sleep in today, Bulma might have told them about my lack of sleeping and my nightmare. I should have guessed it was an act of sympathy, oh well at least I have an hour to chill before I start working today._

He switched on his TV as he threw his body back onto his large bed, he spent fifteen minutes looking for something but nothing was on. He switched it off and decided to meditate for the remaining forty five minutes. Before he knew it the forty five minutes was up so he decided to get up and make his way over to the large indoor garden. He got to the entrance and pushed the door open.

"SUPRISE" A bunch of his friends yelled as he entered the room.

"Huh" he replied wondering what it was for.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Everyone yelled excitedly.

"WHAT" Gohan growled, how could he have completely forgotten about his birthday? It was un-logical. He just stood there staring off into space with a straight face. He felt someone wave their hands in front of his face but was too caught up thinking about how he could have forgotten.

"GOHAN" he heard them all call out, he was emotionless.

"BRAT" he recognised Vegeta's yell, then felt a strong set of hands slap him round his face. He blinked and noticed that everyone gathered around him.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Bulma asked, her hand was on his shoulder.

"Sorry" he replied, now he was fully aware of everything. "Wait, it's my birthday?"

"Yes Gohan, how could you forget it's your birthday?"

"I don't know"

"Well do you want to see your present's kiddo?"

"Yes" he answered with a huge grin on his face. He followed Bulma and the others over to an extremely large pile of presents. One by one he opened them. So far he got:

A load of expensive clothing at least a couple of sizes too big for him and a brand new pair of sports trainers from Krillon and a very pregnant android 18.

The latest Capsule Corp touch screen laptop and a little puppy from Bunny Briefs and Doctor Briefs.

A large amount of books and some money from the Ox King who sadly couldn't attend because he was sorting out some important royal duties.

A pure gold necklace with the four star Dragonball carved on it and a baby blue bottle with a little sculpture of him and Dende in from Dende

A ragdoll of himself with mystic water that could turn him into the perfect fighting partner from Mr Popo.

A few scribbles of people on paper drawn by Goten and Trunks

The latest Capsule Corp skateboard as the proper present from Goten and Trunks but they were too young to understand.

A brand new set of fighting equipment complete with fighting Gi's from Piccolo.

A bunch of CDs with an EPlay music player (made by capsule corp) from Yamcha and his new girlfriend Latina

A new capsule corp. mobile phone and a weighted golden necklace with a Z on it from Tien and Chiaotzu

A set of playboy magazines and some girl's underwear from master Roshi yet all these items were taken away before he could open the presents and thrown into the trash due to the fact that it could ruin Gohan's innocent mind so he ended up giving Gohan one hundred Zeni instead.

He was about to open the last present which coincidently was from Bulma and Vegeta and in some way's from her parents as they helped with it when Gohan froze. His expression had turned from a happy grin to motionless face. His eye's forcefully shut, the images of his rock was flying in and out of his head. The museum, something bad was happening. He felt the red Ki and knew it had escaped. Without noticing, Gohan mumbled "Touch me" Just like how the rock had said it. He snapped out of the trance to find himself lying on the floor and he heard everyone say "What does he mean by touch me?" Before they could get an answer out of him, he ran off. He powered up to super saiyan two and ran as fast as he could out of the building. All of the Z fighters decided it was best to follow the boy, leaving their wives, the toddlers and the two elder Briefs at home. Vegeta and Piccolo led the way because they were the two fastest, it wasn't long before Vegeta figured where the boy was heading.

"Namek, his heading to that museum where his harpy mother fell down the stairs." Piccolo nodded his head, knowing that East city was a fifteen minute journey for the speed they were travelling at but for Gohan's the journey would only be seven minutes.

Gohan reached the museum the news reporters started gathering up around. He wondered why they were all here but didn't think of going up to them and ask them. He was still in super saiyan two which meant that he was more powerful, faster and his hearing was three times as good then what it was in normal mode. He sensed that the others decided to follow him.

"News just in, Hello I am Twinkle Howard and today we bring you breaking news from East city's natural history museum. About twenty minutes ago it had been recently discovered that night guard Excel Wired has been brutally shot in the head sometime on his patrol last night however according to the police on this newly discovered case there had been no signs of a bullet. The museum curator was the one who discovered the twenty four year old new employee dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood and the only evidence to the murder is said that Excel was pointing towards the rock with the ancient inscriptions on. Now we are waiting for someone who knows about these ancient inscriptions, the one and the only Jacobins Moore but for now I will be off to find more about this case. Goodbye my loyal viewers for now. I am Twinkle Howard bringing you the information about this murder mystery. Twinkle out"

All Gohan could think about was the rock. Four minutes had past and he still hadn't found a way into the museum without questions being asked to him. It wasn't until he heard a loud scream from that floor and a minute later a female paramedic came running out.

"His" She panted "Alive" Only four people picked this up and one of them was Gohan. The man called Excel Wired was at the front door and he was glowing red. He had answered the calls of the rock. He pointed his finger at the lady and shot a Ki blast that vaporized her body. All the witnesses screamed whilst Twinkle Howard ordered her camera man to turn on the camera again. He did as he was instructed.

"Breaking news from East City's murder at the museum, it seems as though the man questioned to be dead is in fact still alive and he just made a paramedic disappear. We need help, I repeat we need the man who defeated Cell. WE NEED HERCULE SATAN" She screamed at the camera, she stopped when she noticed a young boy who was glowing appear out of nowhere. "Could this young man be one of them, he also seems to be glowing yet his is a royal gold whilst Excel Wired is a rough red. He looks familiar. Where have we seen him before?" She asked her viewers. She watched as the golden warrior walked up to the man. The man just smirked as he out stretched his arm.

"Join me for you are the legend"

"Never" Gohan spat out "Leave the body before I kill you"

The red aura glowed brighter; the man opened his mouth again. "You are not ready boy and for that we must join" His hand still reaching out for Gohan. "Touch my hand and give me your powers"

"NO" Gohan barked "I will defeat you"

He moved into a defensive stance waiting for the glowing red man to attack. From the sky the other Z fighters landed only ten feet behind Gohan. "Looks like the brat found something to fight" Vegeta sneered as he made that comment.

"I know you will defeat me Son Gohan" The glowing red man replied causing all the other Z fighters to look at each other. If he knew he was going to lose then why was he trying to fight the kid?

"HOW?" Gohan barked, knowing deep down he knew the answer yet it wasn't brining itself up anytime soon. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"You are the legend, the only one who could read it"

"You're the one from my nightmares"

"Yes and no," he replied "Touch me for we shall be one, Give me your powers"

"NO, I will destroy you"  
"I know Son Gohan, you are the legend" The red glowing man walked closer to Gohan, he looked into his eyes and saw the past of the young child. "I killed your mother" The voice called out from the body sounding like it was bragging. It felt like Gohan was shot with a thousand bullets and something dug deep into his heart at the mention of this thing killing his mum. "I gave her the illness therefore I killed your mother, just like how I killed her mother before that and how I will kill the mother of your children."

"YOU MONSTER" Gohan growled back, he was ready to attack when he felt the same force that had frozen his body to the ground when his mother fell down the stairs. This time it forced him to collapse under the pressure.

"Join me for we must be one, for I must be you and you must be me" The red Ki said calmly. It slowly set up an invisible barrier between Gohan and the other Z fighters. Vegeta and Piccolo tried to get in but were thrown back. Gohan was trapped. The whole of the body was engulfed by the redness of the Ki. The Z fighters could see that the shape was changing, it was turning into a more feminine body, it shrunk it size and its hair grew longer. The redness that covered the body retreated back into the glowing redness of the outside aura. Showing what it turned into.

"Mum," Gohan cried out, his body still being pushed to the floor and the strong willed woman walked over to him.

"You killed me therefore I will kill you and take your power to my master"

"NO" He once again screamed, his dream wasn't going to come true. He wouldn't let it.

"GOHAN THAT IS NOT YOUR HARPY OF A MOTHER, its ONLY USING HER TO GET TO YOU" Vegeta screamed "KILL IT"

"You killed me Son Gohan and now I want my revenge."

"Mum" Gohan cried out again, this time he knew with how it was going to answer, the thing wasn't his mother.

"YOU KILLED ME AND YOU'RE MEANT TO BE THE LEGEND"

"NOO" He screamed again but this time his power started raising. He wasn't going to be deafened. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER" He screamed as he continued to power up. "AND I WILL KILL YOU"

"Kill me like how I killed your weakling mother" It sang

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU" and with the final scream, his hair starter growing longer, he forced his body free from the invisible force holding him down. The planet started to shake, most of the surrounding people started losing their balance and all the camera's that were pointing at Gohan blew up. His eye brows started to disappear and his hair finally stopped growing. He stepped forward, now fully breaking any of the restraints that were holding him in place.

"You will kill me Son Gohan" The voice sang again, slowly it turned back into the man. "You will kill me like how I killed your mother"

"What are you?" He asked before he was about to kill him.

"I was almost you and you were almost me for we could have been one" It said then the tone of its voice changed to one that held great danger. "Then I would destroy you all but I will arise once again"

Being fed up from that monster he pulled his hand to his side and started chanting the Kamahamaha wave. He charged it so he was sure it would destroy the monster, he let it go and watched it engulf the being. The red aura cause a high pitched scream, it flew out from the body and into the sky where it eventually died out. Gohan smiled as he left a deep cloud of dust yet he felt weak. He fell to the floor as he fell out of super saiyan three. The barrier between him and the Z fighters had been lifted and the first one to reach him was Vegeta. "You did well kid" He said as he picked up the half saiyan who was still awake but very weak from that transformation. All of the Earth's defenders started their flight back to Capsule Corp. They left whilst the area was no longer visible because of the large dust clouds. The people at the scene saw a shadow run across to where the fight had been, they saw it pick up a body and start punching it but it wasn't clear on who it was. They saw the body get thrown across then the dust started to lift. To everyone's amazement, their saviour Hercule Satan had arrived in time and defeated the monster like how he defeated Cell.

A new camera crew appeared from a copter from above, they abseiled down from it and ran over to Twinkle Howard, giving her the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that in time of help, the great Hercule Satan had arrived, saving us all from the monster like what he did with Cell. This amazing man is the saviour and the only one who could save us in the time of need. I give it up for the Champ Hercule Satan"

"Thank you Twinkle, Do not be afraid, for when grave danger is near, Hercule Satan will save the day. Sadly for our friends who were over there, they were killed just before I could have had a chance to save them. Those poor people" He said and with the last part he pretended to cry.

"Do you think that this had something to do with Cell? As it's almost been a year since you killed him, in fact it's only four more days until the day you defeated Cell" Twinkle asked, Hercule just chuckled.

"I reckon he was a follower of that green bug and wanted revenge. For the rest of the people out there who are thinking about becoming the next cell, remember this, Hercule Satan will defeat you"

"Very well said Mr Satan, with that I bring you to the end of our airtime. Thank you and remember Mr Satan's words. He is the true defender of the earth not like those clowns at the cell games. Twinkle Howard is out."

_Yes another thing that being in the right place at the right time has given me the opportunity for money but where did those people go? Where they actually killed? Did the long haired one kill them all without damaging the old museum? _ Hercule Satan thought as he signed many people's autographs. _They must have done, oh well sucks to be them I guess._


	6. I think I would rather fight cell again

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball z, I wish I did though. Oh and sorry if it's not any good, that's one of the many reasons why I would never ever own it!

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Hellllooo once again, I am in such a good mood today because I passed my GCSE's (all accept one of them ) But that one don't matter really. So As I got mostly B's I have put up the next chapter YAYYYYY lool. Well enjoy everybody!

Chapter six- I think I would rather fight cell again

Back at Capsule Corporation, the remaining people from Gohan's birthday party were watching the oversized HD television set on the events that occurred from earlier. They knew if trouble was to occur, that's where Gohan went and where all the Z fighters followed him to. The news cast were talking about a murder of a man and then all of the sudden; the man thought to be dead was still alive and had just killed a person. They watched Gohan step up to challenge the red glowing man, they could see an argument taking place between the two fighters and they saw the other Z fighters arrive.

"Damn their microphones are too weak to pick up what they are saying" Bulma said "At least when Gohan and the others return they could tell us all about it."

"Yeah, I want to know why Gohan is just talking to it and not beating it to death" Eighteen replied, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned their eyes onto the screen,

They saw the body get engulfed in the red aura and thought this could all be bad yet when they saw what it turned into they all gasped "Chi Chi", Gohan was unable to move, they saw Piccolo and Vegeta try to help but was blasted back. Then they watched as Gohan started to scream, they felt the world shake and knew it was him powering up. They saw his hair start to grow whilst they all attempted to balance themselves then the screen went blank. The cameras must have been destroyed. Shortly after Gohan powered up the picture on the screen returned, showing that none of the Z fighters were there anymore and were thought to have perished. Then Hercule Satan was claiming he defeated it whilst they knew it what Gohan.

"That phoney, that's the second thing Gohan, has defeated and his taken the credit for it, how dare he..." but was cut off when she saw the return of the Z fighters. Gohan was in the arms of Vegeta but he wasn't out cold this time. He was wide awake. "Gohan, are you okay kiddo? What happened?" She cried out. He just smiled at her but was too weak to say anything.

"His fine, he just needs to rest onna" Vegeta said as he laid Gohan down on the settee. He saw Dende make his way up to him when he stopped him. "Let the brat restore his energy by himself" Dende did as Vegeta said and made his way back over to Mr Popo. "It was odd, that thing knew Gohan, and it kept asking him to touch it for they must be one yet it knew he was going to kill it."

"I don't think we have seen the last of that, what did it mean by you must learn to read" Tien said as he stared at the unconscious boy. "Last time I checked, Gohan was one of the smartest people on this planet and is good at reading."

"I think the brat is hiding something from all of us, he mentioned about his dream"

"He woke me up screaming last night" Bulma said "He told me his parents wanted to kill him and his father told Chi Chi to stop, she did then he took over yet that can't of been real however I think its linked to that red glowing man as he transformed into his mother."

"That doesn't make sense though" Krillon butted in.

"No one listens to the prince of saiyan's do they, ..SOMETHING." Vegeta said quickly. Everyone paused whilst they all had different thoughts on the situation yet they stopped when they saw something strange. Gohan's body gently rose in the air, he struggled as though he was being held down by a greater force.

"NOOOOO" The unconscious half saiyan screamed "NOOOO"

_**IN GOHANS MIND (STARTS OF AFTER VEGETA LAID GOHAN DOWN ON THE SETEE) **__(Gohan's point of view)_

_The force pushing my heavy eyelids down succeeded; a blinding light transported me tp the world I was on in my dreams. Was this one of them?_

"_In some ways it is boy who could eat more than us yet only your mind is here."_

_Oh great, the squeaking voices have returned. Just my luck. _

"_You amuse us boy who could eat more than us, soon both your body and mind will be here, you must make it."_

"_How?" I growled "My minds stuck here"_

"_Just open your eyes"_

"_But they are open"_

"_You have to open your eyes to be able to read and learn from us"_

"_THEY ARE OPEN" I yelled back "I will just open my eyes then shut them"_

"_No don't..." Yet before they had a chance to finish what they were saying I did. A dark red light blinded me this time; I reopened my eyes to find a planet so dead not an inch of green was in my view. Was this where I needed to be? Yet it didn't feel right. I felt uncomfortable being in the darkness of the planet. Then I heard a familiar chuckle yet it wasn't a nice one. _

"_Touch me for we must be one" It called out_

"_Not you again, I thought I destroyed you" I snarled _

"_You did destroy us, but we won't fully go until you set of to read"_

"_Your one confusing enemy, you want me to join you, and then say I will kill you, and then join you again. I think I would rather fight cell again. AT LEAST HE MADE SENSE"_

"_Touch me Son Gohan, the legend"_

"_NO!"  
"Touch me for we must destroy everything"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled as the monster moved closer. I lifted my body up, getting ready to fly away when I suddenly froze in mid air._

"_Touch me for we must be one and we must destroy all the life. Touch me so the universe can end earlier than intended. Touch me for we are killers. Touch me for you shall die"  
_

"_NOOOOO" I screamed, trying to fight the restraints. I started powering up, I wasn't going to let this happen._

_**IN THE REAL WORD**_

They all watched as they saw Gohan float in the air, he remained still yet started powering up. He swiftly turned into a super saiyan yet stopped advancing.

"BRAT" Vegeta yelled trying to wake the boy up yet little did they know, he wasn't technically asleep but was in the world between being awake and dreams.

_**BACK TO GOHAN**_

No I couldn't let this happen yet it was. This time it was different to my dream, It was real. No dreams could be in this much detail, I was able to turn super yet in dreams I couldn't. I needed to learn to read what I thought is to be the ancient prophecy which somehow involves me and Shenron but first I had to get away and not touch this being. I thought of the words of the voice in my head, just open your eyes. How? My eyes were already open and if I didn't find a way to stop this, everything would be gone. Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Mr Piccolo, all of my friends and well I could count Vegeta will be gone. I had to learn, I had to travel, I had to save them all.

I continued to power up, the thought of losing everything was in my head. I turned super saiyan three once more, the monster was closer. I was still unable to move, it got closer and closer and I thought of what would happen. The Earth gone but I could prevent it; I must prevent it and save everyone. I screamed as if there was no tomorrow, I screamed for all the times I pretended to be brave when I just really wanted to burst out crying. Then I forced my eyes to open, just like the voice said. The next thing I knew, I was floating in the air, powered up as a super saiyan three with all my family and friends staring at me. I powered down knowing it was going to be all right for now.

_**IN THE REAL WORLD (ONCE AGAIN)**_

"Gohan" Bulma cried as she wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug. "What happened sweetie?"

"I have to go Bulma"

"What do you mean Gohan?" she said as her voice grew angrier

"It's to save you all" he pleaded "If I don't it will be the end of everything"

"Where to, and if you say otherworld, it's not your fault?"

"No, I need to go into space" He paused as he looked around the room; they all looked like they were dying to get information out of him. "I need to go to another planet which I don't know where it is or what species it is but they said they will help me and teach me. You see whilst on Earth, I am endangering it and I won't be able to fully defeat this thing until I can read the rock in the museum."

"What would happen if you stay Gohan" Krillon asked what was on everyone's minds "I mean how can it be the end of everything?"

"I'm not too sure yet, that's why I need to find this planet. I know if I stay, more stuff like earlier would happen as it wants me to join it. If I willingly touch it we will become one and it will gain the power needed to destroy the universe. "He explained "Now every time I fall asleep or am between being asleep and awake it tries to join us and prevent me going yet it only has a certain amount of power which I believe can only intervene with my life about twice a day or something. So the sooner I'm of Earth the better. I also think that it somehow gets part of its power from me as the closer I am to the rock, the stronger the form attacking me and my dreams is."

"Hmm, well anyway kiddo, how about you open your last birthday present, I'm sure you would like it and the best present is always saved to last." Bulma said as she changed the subject.

"Well if Gohan had actually got the chance to open my present, I'm sure he would of found that to be the best and most pleasurable" Master Roshi stated.

"YOU ARE A PERVETED OLD MAN ROSHI AND I WILL NOT YET YOU RUIN HIS INNOCENT MIND OR YOU WOULD HAVE MY VEGETA BLAST YOU TO HELL, YOU GOT THAT YOU OLD PERVERT" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Now Gohan, go and open your prezzie" He did what Bulma said and walked over to the giant present which was actually huge. He was surprised that they managed to wrap it and how much wrapping paper must have been used. He slowly started to tear it and eventually he pulled it all off.

"Wow, a gravity room, this means I don't have to spar with you Veggie to get some training done" He then done an evil smirk which would make Vegeta proud. The others saw this and thought his already starting to smirk like Vegeta, what next? Is he going to act like him too?

"Your still going to have to spar with me brat if you and Kakarot look alike still want to live in my house" He smirked back but then he saw the look on Bulma's face. It was the 'Oh no he doesn't or you will be sleeping on the couch and no Gr look.' He quickly removed eye contact from her knowing that she is in charge.

"I thought you would find this use full Gohan" She said "and I guess I was right like always, you see it's not just a Gr, it's a space ship which is eight times faster than the one we were in when we went to Namek"

"And it's got a coffee machine built in" Doctor Briefs added.

"Thanks, this is just what I need, is it okay if I leave tonight Bulma, the quicker the better"

"What so you're leaving me that quick with the arrogant prince of all saiyan's and the twins?"

"Hah yep, you're the one that married the arrogant prince and remember the twins aren't actually twins, Goten is technically three month's old but his age has been accelerated."

"Fine go, leave me kiddo." She pretend to say in a sad tone "Just return and be the hero again"

"Will do Bulma," He replied "Can we eat now, I'm hungry"

"Spoken like a true saiyan brat" Vegeta added "No let's eat onna, the brat needs to fill up" Vegeta and Gohan led everyone to the rather large banquet table. The saiyan's were forced to wait until all the humans got a decent amount of food and after the last human sat down, they started filling their plates and mouths with large amounts of food. Even the toddlers were digging in by knocking plates of the table. After ten minutes of eating, all the food had been devoured and now Vegeta and Gohan attempted to steal other people's food which it didn't go far. Bulma pulled out the frying pan and wacked them both over the heads. They both went into a corner to sulk whilst the humans finished their meals.

"Since when did Bulma get a frying pan"

"Blasted Onna must have got it the other day, now she has more to punish me with. I blame your harpy mother brat, if she didn't use the frying pan, that torture weapon would not be in my mate's possession." His eyes moved onto the boy's and he grabbed onto the top of his arm. "In fact because of that, I think I deserve a spar"

"What so I can beat the crap out of you" Gohan pushed Vegeta's arm to release the hold. Both saiyan's stood up and started making their way to his Gr. Vegeta paused then suddenly punched the un-expecting Gohan across the room where his head destroyed the table that Bulma was sitting on. Gohan stood up, about to go and attack the Prince when she grabbed onto his arm.

"VEGETA, WHAT ON KAMI'S EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled

"No need to shout woman, the brat swore again"

"Yeah well what do you expect if Gohan's living with the monkey prince "Yamcha said without thinking, next thing Yamcha knew was he was up against the wall with Vegeta's hand tightly pressing at his neck and in his other hand a Ki blast started to form.

"VEGETA PUT YAMCHA DOWN" She screamed whilst he did what she said. She then hit him on the head with the frying pan twice.

"Hah the Prince of all saiyan's is listing to a woman who won't be able to beat him in a fight" Yamcha whispered as he struggled to breath "damn Bulma you need to sort out his manners to his guest"

"It's not my fault saiyan's listen to what their mates say, there's only three things which are important, fighting, food and mates." The Prince replied giving a daring smirk at Bulma "Plus we are more obedient when our damn mates copy a harpy and whack them over the head with a frying pan"

"How else do you think I'm going to control four saiyan's?" Yet no one replied. "Oh well how about we get Gohan's birthday cake, Tien and Yamcha can you help me with brining it in,"

"Why can't Veggie head do it Bulma?" Yamcha moaned

"BECAUSE of his saiyan appetite and last time I checked, birthday cake is a type of food and plus you and Tien are almost the same height that's why I asked you two"

"Is it that big?" Bulma nodded her head and walked around the corner, Tien and Yamcha followed her and seconds later they were carrying a cake the size of a small car. On the top of the cake, there was twelve written largely in a chocolate icing. Underneath the twelve was the seven Dragonballs and Shenron iced on beautifully, then across the rim of the cake a trail of butter icing balls. The cake appeared to be Vanilla and in the centre there was Jam mixed in with more butter icing. This cake was one of Bulma's mother's best piece of work. Both Vegeta and Gohan stared at it with their mouths wide open. Drool started leaking out, their eyes grew wider as the cake got closer. Even Goten and Trunks started copying the same expression yet they were stuck in high chairs so they didn't sneak a few feet closer like Gohan and Vegeta. Everyone laughed at how the saiyan's were acting, luckily they were patient enough to sing happy birthday before they jumped head first into the cake.

"Bulma darling, do you want to get the smaller other cake so us humans can have some" Her mother said as she watched Vegeta and Gohan swim and eat the cake at the same time. Bulma went of and got the miniature version of the cake and cut slices for everyone including Goten and Trunks who were screaming their heads off. The two baby saiyan's looked at the cake as if they were saying "Is that all we get?" but still eat their small slice. The cake as big as a car was finished of by Gohan and Vegeta.

"Ummm Kaka brat uno has cake on his shirt" "yummm Veggie head has cake on his spandex" Both saiyan's muttered loudly at the same time.

"VEGETA AND GOHAN DON'T EAT EACH OTHER" Bulma yelled as she walked up to Vegeta and grabbed onto him, removing his stare at the cake. "Now go clean up without devouring each other,"

"Yes Bulma/Woman" They said as they walked out, both scraping of each other's cake off each other's shirts. They returned to the room ten minutes later in exact replicas of their original clothing and to find every one dancing randomly.

The next few hours passed by, everyone ended up enjoying themselves whilst the birthday party went on till late at night. By the time that it finished, Bulma didn't allow Gohan to leave that night. Instead he stayed at home along with the guest who thought it would be best to stay the night so that they could see Gohan off in the morning. All was well that night; the half saiyan didn't receive any strange dreams from the squeaky voiced people or from the rocks.

**Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, **Review, **Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

PLEASE!

Thank you if you do,


	7. He looks human yet smells different

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Thank you for the reviewing smckdwn823, Devil without a cause, RKF22, Dragonballprincess, golden feathers Edward, crystalzap, mad4saiyans and the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan.

Crystalzap and mad4saiyans: Don't worry in one of the later chapters the whole "For I must be you and you must be me" thing will be explained and this enemy is meant to be confusing in some ways.

The-ultimate-saiyan-ever Gohan: I have to say your review made me laugh; it's a secret what those things in his dreams are but you could guess as I've put in a view hints. You have to wait to find out about his journey in space.

Crystalzap: I didn't think of that when I was writing it as it's something Goten and Trunks could do. Hmm I know, the highchairs are an invention of Bulma's which can't be destroyed by a power lower than four hundred. Lol.

Thank you to Zi-Dawg who told me that my power levels were out for this chapter and re-reading my story I realised that there were a few mistakes like that. So I have updated the power level mistakes and I hope their better. Sorry for any inconvenience, I hope these power level's are better

...

Chapter seven- He looks human yet smells different

The eldest saiyan half-breed awoke at seven thirty the following day. Steadily drops of rains fell from the dark morning sky, the thick black clouds continued to cry upon west city. It was as though it was a message that someone didn't want Gohan to leave yet he had to. It was for the best for the human race if he left to learn what he needed to know. He stretched his arms out as he got out of bed, still half asleep. He then drowsily walked into his en-suite bathroom where he jumped into the warm shower after throwing all his clothes of his muscular body. He showered for about ten minutes which by now his tired body was fully awake. Most of the guest's from his birthday party last night stayed at capsule Corporation so that they could send the boy on his way into space, that morning they all sat down to a large breakfast at eight ten and then at eight fifty they started saying their goodbyes to the twelve year old saiyan.

Bulma wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his forehead. "Goodbye Gohan, please keep safe" She asked as she released her grip and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Vegeta nodded at the boy and showed him a grin whilst everyone else hugged him.

"Brat" Vegeta barked "Do what the onna say's and keep safe, try not to let too many aliens know you're a filthy half breed saiyan" He said with a wink towards the last part, knowing that the boy would come back in one peace. Gohan nodded and grinned then he made his way over to Trunks and Goten who had no idea of what was happening, he knelt down to the ground and kissed both of them on their heads.

"Goodbye Goten and Trunks, I promise you I will be back soon then I will protect you and I promise never to let any harm come to my two favourite little devils." With that Gohan escaped the rain and entered his birthday present from Bulma and Vegeta. He walked on without looking behind, for if he did he might have had second thoughts on going. He too wiped the tears that slowly started to leak out of his onyx eyes, within seconds of boarding the ship, Gohan was ready for lift of. He gently slammed his fist down on the button which caused his ship to blast off into space where he was to start a journey that he had no idea on where to start it.

For the first hour, he was manually controlling the ship. He then decided to visit New Namek which he typed in the number codes for the location of the planet.

"You will reach New Namek in five days and four hours time, would you like to go on auto pilot?" His computer system spoke

"Yes, put the ship on auto pilot." He stood up after leaving his instruction to the machine, he walked over to the centre control panel where he fiddled about with the gravity adjustments on the ship. "Hmm I reckon I should start this out easy at about two hundred times Earth Gravity and then gradually build up the strength of gravity so that it doesn't put too much strain on my body." With that he dialled in two hundred then clicked go. He felt it was suddenly harder to stand up yet it didn't make that much more of a difference. For the past three months, when he has been training in the Gr with Vegeta, they trained at three hundred and twenty eight times Earth's gravity.

The young saiyan sat in a meditative pose where with his own Ki he lifted himself into the air. He closed of his mind and begun the process of the meditation. The ship flew in the darkness of space at a great speed, a storm of fiery meteorites flew past the outside window of the ship, they gently forced it to shake gently yet it was hard enough to disturb the meditation slightly. Gohan continued to meditate for another hour where he was disturbed by a large growl from down below. With that he left his position yet continued to have the gravity with how it was. He stuffed his face with the seemingly never ending supply of food and then he returned to the main sector of the ship.

"Well this is fun" muttered Gohan to himself "Now what should I do to occupy my time, I know, I think maybe I should sleep." He moved towards the hanging bed, and jumped about four metres to get into it, he then closed his eyes as he fell into a long and a deep sleep.

..._Dream..._

_A dark nothing to begin with, slowly it changed to a place of pure white. A large neon pink and neon green swirl appeared. It spun in circles in my mind, a sign of which could be considered to be craziness yet I knew it wasn't. I steeped from within the circles, moved steps closer and closer to the core. It grew and expanded to revel a long tunnel. A tunnel of pink and green. Down the tunnel I saw inscriptions on the pink and green wall, followed by moving pictures. Moving pictures of my past and my families past. Dad sacrificing himself to Cell, me finally destroying the evil being. Me as a baby and an unknown creature standing at my crib. This made me intrigued for it wore a black coat. All I saw was a flash of pink as it removed its hand from my newborn head. It whispered words in a language far different then my own yet I understood the last part. The legend Son Gohan, half human, half saiyan. I continued to step forward and walked to the core, the moving pictures started to move at a speed that not even my saiyan eyes can see. It moved faster and faster and now looked like a blur._

_As I was unable to see what was happening on the pink and green wall was, I moved faster to the core. Eventually I reached it the so called core which was actually what seems to be a portal to another world. A world where the colour brown dominated the earth, to the left there was a small section of green yet that was only six metres long and seven metres wide. Then everywhere else were tall dried out mountains and the large sun slowly making you tired. But how could I feel tired if this was a dream? I stepped forward into the new world, lost with no idea on where I was. Luckily this was a dream._

"_Don't worry boy who could eat more than us, all will be explained" A large group of creatures walked out, each and everyone one of them wore a large black cape which covered their bodies completely. They were roughly the same size as me, maybe a little bit smaller yet they were a mystery._

"_Who are you?" I asked back, walking steps closer._

"_Jo can tefaton notterea lokei mans tondan." They spoke in what was obviously their native tongue, one stood forward from the rest and nodded his head at the others. "It is of no importance on which we are just yet"_

"_But how will I get here?"_

"_Jo Can tefaton notterea altiaf lection sten oymura toniiad tatan mosque lestu omura tegar loki hitanyokiko pabtanyaluff" They spoke, their leader once again started to translate. "It is of no importance for our location to be discovered yet; we will discover you then bring you here. But for now boy we will leave you to dream goodbye for now."_

_With that they disappeared out of nowhere, my body thrown back through the passage way of which I came but now I was the one moving at a great speed therefore I couldn't see what was on the wall. I went faster and faster, it was as though they were chucking me out but now I had a glimpse of their planet, tracking them down will be far easier. I just need to find a dried out planet with only little green. The surroundings turned black. Nothing to continue my dreams, once again I was lost. Lost in my own mind._

..._Dream Ends..._

The ship was flying at a great speed throughout space, the boy was fast asleep in his high up bed yet occasionally he tossed and turned about. The mechanical clock read 22:01 Earth time. He still slept like a baby, suddenly the ship started to shake violently. Gohan was forced out of his bed and awoke as his body hit the hard ground. "Ouch" He yelled as he jumped up. He walked over to the large window to find that he space had turned from blackness to a grey. "That's odd." He said again.

He walked over to his computer system and started fiddling around with it and to see where about he was however the computer systems appeared to be down. He then pulled down the giant screen to try and communicate with Bulma to see if she knew what was happening but instead of Bulma's face appearing on the screen, it was an alien. Its face similar to one of a humans and a saiyan's yet different. On the left hand side there were two left eyes and the same on the right side. Its colour was a bright yellow whilst its hair was a thick green. It appeared to be a female.

"Oymakiaka cokiaka vakiaka lostakiaka." It spoke in a voice which was strong yet soft.

"Are you the one from my dreams?" He asked

"Language analysed, one of planet Earths language, is it right?" She herself asked "No"

"Yes I am speaking one of Earths languages, who are you?"

"Prepare be joint on ship Earthling" It said "Then we find if you threat"

Gohan stepped back from the machine; he hoped that they hadn't already sensed his power level as he lowered it down to one of a strong Earthlings power level. It was around two hundred. He powered down the gravity on his ship before the aliens came into it. It took them one and a half minutes until they were on his space ship. They all had a similar appearance to the woman on the screen; accept all that were here in the room had more manly faces and much shorter hair than her. In each of their hands was a gun like weapon, where this species pointed it at Gohan. He raised his hands up in the air showing them that he wasn't going to fight back.

"Is he threat Matana" One of them spoke to the man standing at the front of the group.

"Not at moment but might be," The leader spoke as he circled around the young saiyan's body. "He looks human yet smells different, who are you?"

Gohan felt a drop of sweet fall down his face as he gulped. "My name is Gohan from planet Earth and I'm in space to visit some of my friends on planet new Namek." He stayed completely still and allowed them to continue circling him. The leader got closer to his body and sniffed the twelve year old.

" Lankiaka hawkekiaka" He screamed to his men, they all ran up to Gohan and pushed the young saiyan up against the wall. He felt a number of guns point at his body. "Saiyan" he muttered

Gohan's body was pushed right up against the wall, they pushed harder and harder making it more difficult for the saiyan to breath. Yet he didn't fight back, he allowed them to place a device similar to handcuffs onto his hands and then they pulled him away from the wall.

"Speak Saiyan" The leader barked.

"I am of no threat to you so please let me continue my journey"

"You seem different than a saiyan" He spoke, Gohan avoided to answer what the man just said. He followed Vegeta's advice not to tell them of him being a saiyan hybrid. "You come with us" The men pushed Gohan out of the doorway of his ship, he still had a number of guns pointed to his back so he continued walking. They walked down a dark hallway to a large metallic door. One of the creatures typed in a code and the door burst wide open. They then made their way through the door which led to a brighter room, full of computer systems and lots of different species of aliens.

Some looked like humans, others were multi coloured and looked like different forms of dinosaurs and other monsters. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at the boy. The woman from the screen walked forward and placed her hands on Gohan's face. He looked at her and said "I am no threat to you or your people therefore I suggest you to let me continue my journey."

"Your saiyan yes"

"Yes, I am a saiyan."

"Then you threat"

"No, I'm a saiyan from Earth, I do not wish to harm you, and I'm only a child" He pleaded "Please I am no threat"

"How can you say that?" She hissed "Saiyan's took my planet"

"I'm different" He replied, hesitating to say that he was a half breed.

"Are you saiyan who defeated lord Frieza" She asked, at this everyone's attention was turned back to Gohan, they all moved closer to see what he was going to say.

"No" He heard the groans and whispers of the audience, some said that he should be killed. "But that saiyan was my father."

"Then why you weak, not unless you hiding power."

"You would be scared of my true power and I don't want to be feared."

"Show us" The lady ordered "and maybe you help us, you own pure heart, no evil"

"It's not safe to show you on a ship."

"Matikiaka jasikiaka makiaka" She yelled as she turned to the pilot of the ship, she then turned back to Gohan. "You come with me" She then led the way out of the main hanger and Gohan followed her. They entered a smaller hanger where a single desk and a small bed rested on the floor. "Sit" Gohan followed her command and sat down on the bed. She continued to stare at the boy, not removing any eye contact. She must have been in that state for half an hour, when she stood up. "We landed" She then said, Gohan stood up as well and followed her off the ship.

They landed on a planet which the sky was a dark orange, the ground mostly emerald grass. With the occasional tree scattered about. They all moved a great deal away from the ship, the guards pointing their weapons at the boy. Even all the support teams on the ship followed because they wanted to see his power and to see if he would be able to help them.

Finally they stopped walking, the leader of the men pushed the saiyan forward and the lady smiled sweetly at him. "Show us power" Gohan nodded his head and walked forward so that the creatures were safe.

With that he released all of his base power, pushed it to the limits, pushed it to just before super saiyan transformation. He watched the people stare, some looked impressed and others started to cower. The leader of the men and the woman just stood there, not looking impressed even though his power was a great deal higher than theirs. "Kasha what is his power level" One of the other men who appeared human yelled at the girl who also appeared to look like a human.

Her human like figure moved steps closer to the boy yet she was still a great distance apart. She stared at the boy and started flashing a deep purple. Her pink highlights in her blonde hair started to glow a bright pink. The flashing stopped yet the pink continued to glow. "His power is at 12,579,468 yet his hiding his full power; I reckon it's less than twenty percent of the boy's power."

The other woman nodded her head at the younger girl. "Power up boy"

Gohan then smiled and he started screaming, his hair turned gold and his eyes turned blue. The spectators stood there in awe for his power. Yet he didn't stop there. "Boss his on 210,250,260 yet that's not all his power." Kasha yelled. Gohan continued to power up, lighting flew out of his body and now he was super saiyan two. "491,675,500" He stopped the screaming, most of the crowd cowered and backed away from the boy. "His not at full power yet"

"Boy continue, show us power"

"I can't, I can't handle my full power, I faint because the power is too much"

"Just do it boy" The lady of the computer barked "We must see it"

"Fine, it's your wish" With that he screamed as if there was no tomorrow, his hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared. The whole planet violently shook, most of the people fell to the ground and screamed themselves.

"Power. Level 862,760,800" Kasha gasped, her head spinning for the power she read was intense and she had never trained herself to read such a power. Shortly after she collapsed to the floor, one of the warriors nearby rushed to her side and carried her back to the ship.

The leaders looked at the boy, amazed with the power in front. They watched as Gohan eventually collapsed with his power. He fell as his hair turned back to black and short and his eyes turned back to black as well. Everything returned back to normal, the guards rushed up to the saiyan hybrid and replaced on handcuffs. They roughly picked him up and they returned to the ship, leaving Matana and the lead woman alone. She knelt down to the ground and touched the broken floor.

"Princess Kalama, power of boy so great"

"Yes, good he is good guy," The princess replied

"He finishes war without trying"

She nodded her head and stood back up. Both of them started to walk back, hand in hand. "He is the legend" She said "The legend of Son Gohan"


	8. I've always wanted to kill a saiyan

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Thank you for the reviewing smckdwn823, Devil without a cause, RKF22, Dragonballprincess, golden feathers Edward, crystalzap, mad4saiyans and the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan, shiva the sarcastic Zi-Dawg.

I thought as I made adjustments for the other chapter, I might as well update the next one as I've already written it (and a couple of chapters after that but I'm mean so I won't update the three other chapter's I've already written.:P) so enjoy "(and it's not cause I'm mean actually, I'm waiting to see what the reviewers think about my chapters already on here and I could end up modifying them.) I will answer any questions on the next chapter (when I put that on)

Anyway bring on the next chapter, this chapter might go slow or it might seem fast. I'm not truly sure,

...

Chapter eight: I've always wanted to kill a saiyan

Princess Kalama and her warrior Matana walked back to the ship. Neither spoke to each other until they were on board and the ship returned back into space. Along with the other warriors on the ship they entered a giant meeting room.

"Princess Kalama believes that this boy is the legend Son Gohan" Matana stated in his native language.

"Do any of you know the boy's name" One of the other warriors asked "He might not even be called Son Gohan"

"His name is Gohan but he didn't say the Son part, yet the power matches the ones in the legends" Matana replied

"Well I believe he is and I say he should wake up in a bed and not in a prison cell"  Princess Kalama yelled at the men. One of them who were sitting in the far corner of the room stood up. He was tall yet plump and his appearance was very similar to the princesses accept that he was bigger but you could tell that they were related.

"Do what my sister says" He ordered "If he is the legend we should treat him with respect, not like a prisoner."

"Yes my king, we will treat him highly" The other warrior said

"Good then go take his body into an empty room and remove those handcuffs." The king said "If he was a threat to us he would have destroyed all of us earlier"

The warriors nodded their heads and left the room. They headed to the prison cell where one of them struggled to pick up Gohan but eventually he did. They then carried him to a spare room where they placed his body down onto the bed and removed the handcuffs. They then left.

It took Gohan roughly an hour until he started to regain consciousness; He sat up in the bed he was in. _This is strange, I thought that I would of been in their prison with the amount of power I showed yet here I am in a room without the handcuffs or a guard pointing his gun at me._ He thought to himself. Only minutes later the girl with a strands of pink hair walked into the room.

"I see your awake now" She smiled at the boy, she sat down on the bed next to him. "How you feeling kid? Your power is incredible; I didn't think saiyan's are that strong."

"I'm feeling hungry and yeah they are when they go into the super saiyan mode." He replied as a large growl was emitted from his stomach. Gohan moved his hand behind his head and laughed. "What species are you? You look human."

The girl laughed loudly. "Well I am technically a human yet I'm a more evolved version because I'm part of as different species. If that makes any sense. About one hundred and twenty years ago, an alien species came to planet Earth. They took a large number of the females of the human race and then returned back to their planet which was called planet Karmatan."

"Why did they take the females" He innocently asked.

"Oi kid, let me finish my story, it will be explained." She barked. "Any way the Karmatanlings were a species slowly dying out, well they were close to extinction. Only male members of that species were all that remained because of a monster destroying the females whilst the males were at war. Anyway their species were similar to humans yet they held mystic powers and they had three eyes. "

"Oh I see, so they took the females to continue their species."

"Exactly yet the humans are a weaker species. Each male that returned from the war was assigned a female to take as a mate. So they produced half breeds of Earthlings and Karmatanlings and named the new species Earkarm's and that's what my species now is called. Anyway most of the hybrids were born with three eyes and others were born with two. The ones with three eyes were the main priority and were thought to be superior by the elders yet even though they had better eye sight, they were mentally weaker. Anyway so the generations continued to go on, they released that the two eyed ones were superior yet there wasn't as many."

"So that's why your pink highlights glows and you can tell the exact power level."

"Yes accept yours is the strongest I've ever sensed, you made me faint."

"Hah sorry about that" He said again as he grinned and put his hand behind his head again. "If it makes you feel better I fainted with my own power."

"Hah yeah I suppose I feel better with that." She replied "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve, how about you?"

"Sixteen and four months and your name"

"Son Gohan, what about yours?"

"My name is Kasha Danter, wait did you say Son Gohan," He nodded his head. " You're THE son Gohan from the legends. Wow, this is a privilege." She stood up and bowed to the half breed saiyan. Gohan started to blush.

"Me in legends?"

"Yes you're meant to be the savoir of everything. Allot of different species have grown listening to the legends of you, some thought they seemed too good to be true and thought they were fairytales. Than on some planets people built shrines to you and thought of you as a god yet you wouldn't of been born yet. I was always a believer of you, this sounds sad but before my planet was endanger and I was still in school, I got an A* on the Son Gohan legends."

Gohan then again blushed, he had a good look at the girl. She was attractive, really attractive. Her blond hair shimmered in the artificial light, her pink strands showed happiness, her face was too perfect to be true, her eyes the most beautiful glistening blue. She looked like she was carefully sculpted, a goddess and here, one of the most magnificent looking girls was actually glad to be talking to him. He couldn't help but blush when he was around her.

"Gohan, I want to know if I can join you, if I could join you on your travels." She asked

"It might be dangerous..."

"I'll cope"

"You sure?"

"Of course." She cockily replied

"Ok then."

Before the two could continue talking, the princess, the king and their henchmen walked into the small room. Kasha kneeled to the floor for being in the king's presence. "Are you Son Gohan?" The king asked. Gohan nodded his head and the king himself knelt to the floor along with his group.

"Please stand up" Gohan asked. "I don't want to be treated like royalty."

They followed his command. "Ahh so noble,"

"I'm not because of my dad is dead, people lose their lives because of me. Earth is in danger because something wants me to join it."

"No I tell it's not fault of yours," The king said. "Will you help us?"

"How? And yes I will"

"You tell him" The kind directed at Kasha.

"The king wants to know if you could end the war. He wants you to destroy the remaining members of the cold empire because they are threatening our people. I'm one of the last of my species because they destroyed us and we need them gone so that we are safe."

"How long have you been at war for?"

"Since Frieza was destroyed on Namek"

"Can I do this as quickly as possible? I have to fulfil my mission in space."

This time the King nodded his head, him and his group was on their way out of the room when he said "We reach battle field in twenty minutes." Then they left. The only one to stay with Gohan was Kasha.

"Do you want to get some food Gohan?" Without a second warning Gohan leaped up and ran out the room. She stood up and followed the saiyan with a laugh. "Wait up Gohan" He stood there with a huge grin upon his face and grabbed her hand, then he ran extremely fast until he suddenly stopped.

"Kasha, where's the food room?" He asked as he grinned.

"Turn around, go to the end of the hallway and turn left, then at the next door on the right turn right and go through the door on opposite end." Before saying ok, Gohan grabbed onto her hand once again and followed her directions. They eventually made it to the food hall and Gohan released his hold, saliva poured out of his mouth as he inhaled the smell of food. She once again laughed at the saiyan, and then brought over a tray for herself. Gohan copied her behaviour yet instead of one tray he picked up two. She grabbed a plate of some pasta dish and a purple apple whilst Gohan filled both of his trays with something of everything which than caused his trays to be filled like a tower. This caused everyone in that room to stare at the boy as if there was something wrong. "His a saiyan guys." Kasha yelled. "They have very large appetites". The men still kept eye contact on the kid, most thought can a kid really eat that much.

... Fifteen minutes later ...

It was time for the landing and preparations for the warriors to go off to the war. The area around the ships doors were crowed with many warriors from different species and in front of all of them, Gohan stood. Kasha and the other woman who were not warriors waited in the computer rooms where they worked on the defensive bots. Whilst Gohan was eating, she explained his mission. Unlike the rest of the warriors, Gohan wasn't going to be on the frontline for too long. He was to go to the camp where the remaining members of the cold empire sat back and watched as their warriors killed and died. They themselves were too much of cowards to go forth and front on the frontline so it was Gohan's mission to annihilate them from their camp so that the war could end.

Kasha informed Gohan that this mission was previously given to warriors that showed a great deal of strength yet none were as powerful as him. None ever made it back alive yet she knew that he would. She even tried to go with him but the twelve year old pushed her back and told her it would be too dangerous and she would get in his way. The king then agreed with the boy and ordered her to the computers because she was no warrior. So she obeyed.

"ina hajakiakas ka kankiaka" A metallic voice yelled through the speaker phone "Two minutes till landing" It translated for the other warriors. The two minutes passed quickly and the hanger doors were slowly coming down. When the doors were fully open, Gohan and the warriors rushed out. He led the way to begin with yet his saiyan speed was much faster than then speed of the other warriors. He reached the beginning of the battle field without the other warriors who left the ship behind him. It was because he moved at a speed not many creatures could keep up.

He saw the warriors who were already here and have been fighting for what looked like a while. They were being brutally killed by the men in the saiyan styled armour. Then he saw a young boy, around the same age as him, he saw a green blob start to form a Ki ball and the boy laying across the floor gasping for air. He knew his mission yet he had the power to stop so many good people from dying. The boy was too young to die, how many more gained death at such an early age?

It seemed that Gohan had teleported yet it was his speed, one kick to the blob and it was dead. Burst into many little pieces. The boy looked up at his saviour and saw another young boy around his age yet he didn't stay here for long. He went of to each of the other enemy troops and destroyed them without a second thought.

It took less than five minutes to get through the henchmen of the cold army. By that time the warriors from the ship got to the battle field yet only those on their side remained. Their eyes turned to the young saiyan and many muttered "It is him" in their languages. Those warriors picked up the wounded and went back to base camp after they saw the young saiyan disappear.

Gohan ran, ran to the large sources of energy. There were two of them yet in the forms that they were in, they wouldn't stand a chance on thirty percent of his base energy. He reached to where they were sitting back and saw two figures that looked similar to Frieza. One of them was about the same size as him whilst the other was plumper. They both had long grey hair which unlike Frieza showed that they were feminine. The larger one stood up from her bone made throne and steeped forward.

"What are you boy?" She ordered as she stepped forward, she lowered herself into a fighting stance and the one behind her stood up.

"Mother his either an Earthling or Earkarm"

"Don't be ridiculous Frosty, neither of those vermin could do that to our first class warriors"

"But mother, if not them then he must be saiyan , he looks saiyan, or what Frieza said to be, his got black hair and black eyes but no monkey tail." The one named Frosty said. "No matter what he is, I'm going to deal with him" She stepped forward only to be pulled back by her mother.

"No if he is a saiyan I will deal with him."

"No mum you got the last warriors, it's my turn" Frosty whined.

"I'M YOUR MOTHER SO DO AS I SAY" she yelled angrily, Frosty turned around and sat back down on her smaller version of her mother's throne.

"Fine but if he kicks your ass, I won't be jumping in to your rescue."

"Urm can I interfere this silly family argument for just ten seconds than you can continue if in hell." Gohan interrupted. "And yes I'm a saiyan" _well half saiyan _he mentally added in.

"YOU'RE the saiyan who hurt my poor son on Namek" She moved back into her defensive possession whilst Frosty had a look of jealousy on her face at the mention of Frieza. "And you shall die" She ran and started attacking the saiyan, giving everything she had.

"No, that was my father and it was my friend who killed both King Cold and Frieza." He laughed as he heard her epic scream. "I want a challenge so I suggest you should transform to your strongest level." He said as he punched her in her gut, a drop of blood flew out of her mouth.

"...transform?" She attempted to scream yet was having trouble gasping for air.

"I was there when Frieza did it, yet I shouldn't be explaining myself to a monster like you" He grinned once again. She started to her transformation and within twenty seconds she was in her final form. "Really, that's it"

"I'm stronger than you boy, I can sense that so don't mock me"

"I guess you haven't heard of super saiyan." He swiftly turned super saiyan level one and watched as her face dropped, she knew what was going to happen.

"What are you?" Were her last words before Gohan destroyed her with one punch and Vegeta's final flash. Her oldest daughter watched as her mother was slaughtered before her eyes. Anger built up, she stepped forward and transformed instantly.

"YOU MONSTER" She screamed "At least I'm stronger than the rest of my senseless family. ALWAYS not loved the same way as my brothers, my parents were too caught up in Frieza and Cooler and how much better they were but they were wrong. They are nothing compared to me, I suppose I must thank you for getting my mother out the way yet I've always wanted to kill a saiyan so this is only going to be quick."

She transformed into the form which was Frieza's final level and laughed. She ran towards the young saiyan and started attacking yet he was easily defending the blows. She screamed, her power started to rise higher and higher. She finally landed a hit on the young saiyan which caused I'm to go flying back a few feet.

"Is that all you got?" Gohan arrogantly asked, she just grinned.

She stepped back a few feet before being engulfed in her own black aura. Gohan watched wondering what on Kami's name she was doing. Her shape started moving around strangely yet he couldn't see what was going on.

"Feel the wrath of my second to final form"


	9. The strongest member of the cold family?

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Thank you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it. I understand that Gohan wou;dn't go jumping into a war he doesn't know much about but urmm he did kind of know how the cold empire worked and he knew that they wasn't the best of things. Lool.

The anonymous reviewers- I don't really want to reveal, like any of the stuff I have planned but Videl will be in the story.

Chibi Mirai Super Vegito- Yeah, eventually I will introduce Videl into the story but I can't really give too much away with what I plan to do.

I am going to update slower now as college is to start soon and recently I've been given loads of work to do like for Biology and Chemistry I have to re learn everything I did at GCSE , plus I have to learn some AS level things. So I'm trying to update once a month but I might update more than that.

With this chapter there are a view mistakes that at a later date I will sort out like it's slightly rushed but I'm busy re learning everything at Gcse science again so it will have to wait.

...

Chapter nine: , The strongest member of the cold family?

"What?" Gohan screamed, this sibling of Frieza was playing with him to start off with yet he wasn't one to talk as he hasn't released his full power. _She won't be able to increase her power that much, as it stands, I can squash her like a bug but I'm wondering what her fall extent to her power can be._

Her shape started to grow slightly bigger; her muscles bulged whilst her tail shrunk. The blackness that engulfed her disappeared. Her purple armour turned the colour of her aura; her skin turned a pale pink. Gohan felt her power level rise; it managed to overtake his power in the first level of super saiyan. He laughed.

"You should be cowering for I am far stronger than you in your super saiyan mode."

"Oh really, well that's where your wrong." With one small scream, his body started conducting electricity, his power level grew and bolts of lightning flew out of his body. His hair turned more gold, his muscles became more define. Yet he masked his power down so that he was on equal levels with Frosty.

They both flew at each other, exchanging blows on each other's bodies yet no damage occurred. Frosty had a face of anger whilst Gohan seemed to be enjoying himself. She started to form Ki balls in her hand, each glowed a vigorous red.

"Komurha" She yelled as she threw the Ki balls at the child. He responded by just throwing what looked like an average Ki ball yet it held some of the power he was hiding away. The three Ki balls hit yet they disappeared as soon as they touched. "I have to say boy, your power is great"

"Thank you, I wish I could return the favour but I can't."

"ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT, NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Her body slowly shrank in size; her eyes turned a deep shade of red whilst on top of her head a crown of horns shot up. Her small tail stayed the same size yet black dots appeared on it. Her power sky rocketed yet it was still in the reaches of super saiyan two to destroy it.

"Now by feel my full power and die for I am Lady Frosty, the strongest member of the cold family"

**x... Back at the ship ...x**

Kasha was standing in the medical bay tending to some of the warriors injured. They all returned back speaking of a young boy who destroyed the enemy troops within minutes of arriving and she knew that boy was Gohan. Already he was known for being a hero. Even though she knew the full extent of his power she worried because she knew that he couldn't fully control it. Just to be on the safe side she left the medical bay and emerged outside of the ship. She walked fifteen metres away before she flashed purple four times and her pink highlights began to glow. She searched for the energy signals. Firstly she picked up the familiar signal, it was Gohan's yet compared to the other it was weaker. She had no idea that he was messing the stronger one around therefore she feared for the worse.

_His power is far weaker than earlier, he must have not fully regained his strength and now we could lose him. No, it's not meant to happen, not yet. _She ran, ran to the location where she sensed his Ki. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over the dead bodies of many men including her own. They did not matter at this moment; to her all that mattered was Gohan's life.

She entered the meadow where she saw him fighting, she saw Frosty in her final form as she threw Gohan across the meadow.

"GOHAN" Kasha yelled, this stopped the fighting between the two and the evil killer saw an opportunity. An opportunity to attack however Gohan saw right through her. He knew she was going to try and kill Kasha.

He raised his power level to the maximum of super saiyan two, not wanting to make any mistakes. Not wanting his newest friend to die because of his arrogance and his saiyan ways. Frosty didn't seem to react to the change in his Ki; she was too busy wanting to attack Kasha. She punched the girl in the stomach causing her to gasp deeply for air; she then pushed her back and flung her against the tree.

Gohan leaped towards Frosty where he threw a punch at her. She went flying across the meadow and he went straight to Kasha's side. He helped pull her up yet he saw that her blood was running across her face yet she was still able to smile at the saiyan.

"You saved me Gohan"

"Get out of here Kasha NOW" Gohan ordered, she stared at him and shook her head. "GET OUT OF HERE"

From behind he felt a large Ki hit his back, it forced him to fly forward thus knocking Kasha back onto the ground. He landed right on top of the girl, where he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, they glistened slightly. The twelve year old started to blush as he leaped up from the girl. He turned around so she couldn't see the embarrassment upon his face.

Frosty flew right up to him yet he was fed up fighting an enemy that was remarkably weaker than him. He flung his fist into her chest forcefully, sending the evil being flying back. Kasha sat there in awe for the strength he exhibited.

"KAAAAA" He began to chant as the evil being started to stand up.

"MAAAA" His hands moved down to his side, Lady Frosty started moving closer still unaware to the Kamahamaha wave being formed,

"HAAAA" He moved a step closer whilst she moved three.

"MAAA" She realised that he was a forming an attack so she began on her counter attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan realised the energy from the Kamahamaha wave, it headed straight for the monster in front of him and she was defenceless from the sheer power of it. Within seconds from impact she disintegrated.

He turned back around to face Kasha, who was still sitting down on the ground. Her eyes wide. He looked at her as he moved his hand out to pull her up and she accepted yet the young saiyan ignored her for he was angry with how she almost risked her own life. He felt guilt, only because he could have stopped this before anyone could get hurt. He cursed his curiosity, he wish he hadn't yet the past was behind him therefore he had to move on.

"Gohan, I'm sorry" She started to say "Your power reading read less than Lady Frosty and I worried."

"She was going to kill you"

"And you saved me, my knight in shining armour." She sweetly whispered before the change in her tone. "BUT NEXT TIME DEFEAT THE ENEMY FASTER AND NOT MESS ABOUT WITH THEM..."

"KAMI SHUT UP, you didn't get too hurt and you're certainly not dead." He interrupted "Now let's go back, I have a mission to do."

They started walking back; Gohan led the way whilst Kasha followed from behind. She then stopped and Gohan noticed so he paused too. "Gohan"

"Yeah Kasha"

"Can I still come with you? You don't hate me do you? Please."

"I don't know, you can but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, you can also train me, and I want to be stronger. I want to learn to fight."

"Fine, I will teach you but after I find where I need to go and sorted everything out there I'm returning back to Earth and I'm not sure if I would be able to find the people we are with again."

"I don't care; I'll start a life on Earth. My species is pretty much dead, only few remain." He nodded his head and the two continued walking. They admired the beauty that still remained on this planet yet they felt sorry for the beauty that was destroyed. Through the frontline of the previous battle, they once again paused.

Gohan looked at the bodies of those who perished, many who fought against the wills and lost their lives. He felt sympathy and wanted to show respect so he went to a body of a young adult and with his Ki created a grave. He placed the young man who was clearly dead inside. He repeated this action to everyone including those he killed for being on the wrong side. They too deserved respect and he was not one to disrespect the dead. Kasha watched as he showed honour to everyone, she wanted to help yet she wouldn't be able to dig a grave in time, instead she gathered the flowers and placed one on each grave that the saiyan quickly done.

"The troops who were on the cold army's side deserve to be respected as well, many of them were here against their own will because their families were in enemy's are not all bad, they all have their reasons to fight and with what my friend told me about the cold army, they forced many species to be on their side by wiping out a number of them. The people that died in this war are in some ways hero's, even some on the enemy's sides. They all fought for their planets, species and most of all their families. Therefore we must respect everyone Kasha."

She smiled at the boy's kindness, he was thoughtful and intelligent. "That was a remarkable act you have done, they were right in saying that your heart was pure."

"It doesn't matter what people say about me, they could be wrong."

"It doesn't seem it to me."

"Well your wrong then, I've killed loads therefore my heart is not pure."

"Yet you killed to defend the innocent, you killed to help."

"And because of my saiyan curiosity I have lost people, I almost got you killed."

"It doesn't matter; you're still a good person." He smiled back at the girl. "Is that everyone?" He nodded his head and grabbed onto her hand as they walked away. They headed straight towards the ship where many warriors, the Princess and the King waited for the saiyan to come back. They saw the blinding light from his Kamahamaha wave and thought it was a sign. In some ways it was. They were also worried, some of the men noticed that Kasha disappeared and they only thought the worse. The girl was not a skilled fighter but a medic and an accurate power level sensor.

From the distance they could see Kasha and Gohan walking together. Each and every one of them released a sign of relive however from what they could see, Kasha had been injured. They walked closely to each other and at a fast pace so within seconds they joined the group waiting for their return.

"Is job done?" Princess Kalama asked as the young saiyan was within hearing distance.

"Yes, the remaining members of the Cold family have been destroyed."

"Good, thank you Son Gohan, you be free now to continue quest." She replied. "Please join us for meal though."

"Yes I think I shall, after that I feel hungry."

"How much do you saiyan's eat?" Kasha asked

"More than you can imagine. Can we go and eat now?" Princess Kalama and the King nodded at their saviour's request, all men and woman bordered the ship for they were to return to their homes. They could return to their families and friends alike but for now they held a feast in honour of the saiyan who redeemed his race. At one time all saiyan's alike were feared because they were one of the top purges for the cold army. Gohan was different, he showed a side of the Saiyan race which was thought to be impossible.

The ship left that planet behind; in some ways that planet was dying because of how much of the nature was destroyed. Without anyone on it, the planet should surely recover and go back to its once beautiful self.

**..Later that day...**

Princess Kalama allowed Kasha to go with Gohan in his journey's, she thought it would be an excellent idea as the girl knows a lot in the art of medicine. As a leaving present Princess Kalama and the King gave the saiyan child a large gift of food and gave Kasha a necklace which was supposed to give the wearer luck. Now the sixteen year old and the twelve year old travelled throughout space where they were heading off to New Namek. The two youngsters seemed to get on well; they had two days until they reached New Namek which meant he had two days to teach Kasha to be able to use her Ki to fly.

"Just push your Ki out Kasha"

"I'm bloody well trying but I can only use my Ki when I'm detecting power levels." She tried to explain, this was about seventh time she's told the saiyan yet he doesn't listen. _It's hopeless maybe I'm not meant to fly._

"THAT'S IT KASHA" Gohan exclaimed

"What's it?"

"Do the detecting of power level thing then we could try and see if you can push out your Ki after that."

"OF COURSE, how can I be so stupid?"

"Well not everyone can have my intelligence." Gohan joked, only to be slapped around the head. He heard the sound of a bone crunching then in the next second Kasha screamed out in pain.

"OUCHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD MADE OUT OF?" She screamed at him, causing him to cover his ear's with his hands. "I THINK YOU'VE BROKEN MY HAND, wait, IN FACT YOU HAVE BROKEN MY HAND"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT MY HEAD..."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"NO IT'S NOT" He argued back

"IS SO"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT KASHA FOR HITTING A SAIYANS HEAD, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR HAND WAS SO WEAK"

"MY HAND WEAK, MORE LIKE YOUR HEAD IN MADE FROM CONCRETE."

"SHUT UP, AT LEAST I CAN FIGHT SO HAH"

"You're so childish Gohan,"

"In case you haven't notice, I am a child and you were shouting too."

"Did not"

"Did so"

"DID NOT" She fiercely screamed at him.

"Now who's acting childish" He said rather smugly, Kasha stood up and walked away from the saiyan. She pulled out the medical kit from the draws, knowing that her hand was broken and had to be wrapped up. Gohan got up and walked over to her, he saw her struggle putting the cast on. "I'm sorry, do you need any help with that."

"No, I'm Fine" She snapped. "I just have to roughly put it on then I can use my powers, I don't need your help." She pink highlights began to glow as she moved her hand over the roughly placed on cast, immediately after the cast began neatly done and seemed to be perfect.

"So you can tell when someone's injured?" He asked wanting to know all of her power's.

"Yes, it's hard to explain yet it's something that comes so naturally to me, and healing. I know some beings are much better because they can heal someone fully straight away yet I haven't had a master to teach me as he died fighting."

"Oh, can you learn from anyone?"

"No, only one from my own race, plus he was the only one who was capable of teaching."

"That's a shame."

"I'm sorry Gohan for shouting at you."

"I'm sorry too Kasha, I have to say you slightly remind me of my mum, except you don't have a frying pan."

"What's a frying pan got to do with it?"

"It's a saiyan's biggest weakness when their hit over the head" As soon as he said this he realized that he had made a mistake. "On second thought I lied." A drop of sweat slid down his face and Kasha noticed.

"Hmmm, I think I might remember that one for the next time you make fun of me or piss me of." She evilly said. "Tell me about your mother"

"She's dead." The change of tone in his voice sent sorrow down her throat. She mouthed I'm sorry to the boy yet he stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the ship. His face was turned away from Kasha so she knew that he didn't want to be disturbed. She left him alone in the main hanger of the ship where she sat down in the kitchen.

_Poor Gohan, I know his father died but his mother too. That must be hard and I know how he feels but he said people die because of him. That could be why he changed his tone, one minute he mentions her happily and then the next he says she's dead and goes upset. The poor boy, at times he is so happy then others his completely different person. I should give him time to think, I know everybody needs time to themselves. It's strange though, he seems different to how he was described in the legends yet some stuff matches it. His parents aren't meant to be dead and he isn't supposed to be in space._

_According to the legends he shouldn't be here at all, He was meant to die at the cell games._


	10. He was meant to die at the cell games

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Thank you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it. I have updated sooner than I thought but that's because I released this chapter and the one after are completed but I don't want to bring both the new chapters out at the same time now do I?

Well I'm glad some of you enjoy the little twist I put in the last chapter, it brings a lot of confusion to the characters in the chapters that follows but I can't reveal too much. I can tell you that this story might end up being a two part story (or more).

IF THEIR IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, REVIEW AND TELL ME! AND YOUR WISH COULD COME TRUE.

...

Chapter ten: _he was meant to die at the cell games_

"He was meant to die at the cell games" Kasha said realising the truth about the legends. "The legends were wrong, maybe he is no hero."

_He might not even be the right Son Gohan, what am I doing travelling with him. His meant to be DEAD. But no here he is, maybe it will be his son. The legends said that the Son Gohan was half saiyan and from what he said his a full saiyan yet something about him seems so right yet wrong at the same time. He was meant to train in the otherworld whilst his parents grieved for his death and refusal to come back. Have the cell game's even happened? I'm too scared to ask. His meant to have been brought back to life in three years time so how can this be so different to the legends. It's not possible not unless they were untrue. I wasted a good deal of my life so far believing in them, my parents died fighting because they believed in them too and it's all wrong. Everything is a lie, maybe I'm being tested, and hopefully this is a dream. I moved my hands to pinch my skin yet I did not awake. This was as real as it could get._

Whilst she was lost in her own thought about how the legends surrounding the young saiyan half-breed seem to not be true, Gohan walked into the kitchen. Over an hour had passed and both needed to tell each other things. At first she didn't realise the twelve year old enter the room but after he put her hand on her shoulder and apologised for being of she told him they needed to talk. She had to explain to the saiyan that something wasn't right about the legends.

"Kasha, there's something I have to tell you, it's a long story and it started when my father died at the cell ga..."

"No Gohan, there's something that I have to tell you." She interrupted. This caused a look of confusing upon the young saiyan's face. "The legends about you are all wrong. You said that you were a full saiyan yet the legends said that you are meant to be a half saiyan."

"I see, well the legends are right then, for I am a half saiyan but I was warned by the Prince of all saiyan's to pretend like I was a full saiyan."

"Oh I see" _I don't have it in me to say he was meant to die at the cell games. If his father died then that means he died instead of Gohan. This could also make him to blame for his father's death. I can't do that to Gohan, his only a child still_. "How about I make some food kid?"

"Food, yes please" He happily replied "Oh and just to warn you I will increase the gravity in the main hanger of the ship so that I could get some training done."

"Fine, I'll stay in here and cook your food."

Gohan walked out of the kitchen room and shut the door, he headed over to the gravitational control section and set it to three hundred times Earth's Gravity. Swiftly he powered up to super saiyan and started kicking his feet around in the air.

_I wish Kasha could fight and she thinks her race is stronger than Earthlings. All the human members of the Z gang are a lot more powerful than her, maybe only certain members of her species are stronger._ He thought as he punched the air. "I'm not going to get any serious training done fighting myself."

He sat down in a meditative pose where he lifted his body of the ground using his Ki. He stayed in the meditative state for about an hour which by then he lost all concentration because of the sweet smell of food cooking. He stood up and turned off the machine and returned back to the kitchen. This was going to be Gohan's tenth meal of the day. Whilst Kasha started serving up the food, an alarm from the ship started beeping "Warning, Warning, Warning" Over and over again yet before he could respond the ship shook violently and the food went over his body. Kasha knelt down to the floor screaming something about crashing on being abducted yet Gohan wasn't overly worried.

He got up and got into the control room, the computer screens flashed warning over and over again. They were stuck in an asteroid field. "KASHA, COME HERE" He yelled at the top of his voice, she entered the room on all fours. "Stay close to me okay" she nodded her head at the request whilst he grabbed onto her hand. He watched through the giant window whilst she refused too, she felt an asteroid crash against the side of the ship yet Gohan stayed as still as possible.

"Gohan is this really that safe"

"Don't worry, we have an escape pod but it's only got one seat "He started to say but paused as he saw the look of worry upon her face. "Don't worry; it will fit both of us"

Another asteroid flew against the ship; this time shook more than before. The warning system beeped louder shouting for the evacuation of the ship. He then scooped up the girl who was taller than himself and flew through the violently shaking ship to a small pod. He opened it up and placed her inside yet before he got in himself, another asteroid flung against the ship. This one was larger in size and caused the panel made from the same material as Chi Chi's frying pan of doom to come crashing down against his head. He sank to the ground immediately.

"Gohan" Kasha yelled yet before she could act the ship violently shook and caused her to bang her head against something hard thus knocking her out. Another asteroid hit the ship; this one caused all the lights to flicker out and was strong enough to push the ship out of the way to New Namek.

Instead the ship was pulled into a mostly brown planet's atmosphere, the ship became a ball of fire as it came crashing down. It fell until it shattered into many different pieces as it smashed into the hard ground. Gohan's and Kasha's body lay on the ground of the hot country, both covered in blood yet not dead from the fall, A flash of purple saved both Gohan and Kasha.

... ...

They rested in a small brown room, both laid on separate beds. To the left of the room a small desk lay and to the right the two single beds pushed almost together but separated by a small gap. Both were covered in dried blood yet Kasha was more seriously wounded. Gohan's wounds healed a speed greater than hers and only had a few scratches left from the almost fatal wounds. Kasha was wrapped head to toe in a bandage.

A strange figure nursed over the two youngsters, it placed a cold cloth over the top of their heads and with its fingers, it fiddled on a wishing bead. Hoping that the two travellers will get better sooner rather than later. Hour's passed and still no sign of the two coming around. The carer left, gone to get food.

The boy stirred, he was coming around. His eyes flickered open; the intense sunlight beaming in. He forced his tongue to lick the dry blood from his lips and sat up. He moved his hands over to his stomach where he felt a moist dressing; slowly he unravelled it to see more dried blood and a deep scratch. His eyes retreated from his own wound and made its way over to Kasha who resembled a mummy. He stood up and moved around the small room until he reached the destination of a broken window where he looked at the outside.

It was a planet that seemed dried out of its natural water, the intense sunlight caused the distance itself to appear hazy. Beams of heat, sand that flowed through the wind and a dark shaded character walking towards the very hut he rested in. Obviously it was the one who took care of his friend and himself. The one that had somehow managed to save both of their lives, or so did he think.

The half saiyan returned to his bed where he sat whilst he waited for the arrival of the individual. Judging by the low energy signals that were being let of from the creature, he knew that this creature was no threat to him.

It entered its home seeing the half saiyan sitting on his bed. The creature wore a brown trench coat with a hood that was hanging directly over its face; it was a few centimetres shorter than him when he stood up. Something about this creature seemed familiar yet it was hiding every aspect of its body. They both stared at each other; Gohan could only see its eyes, cold black eyes. It stared into the young saiyan's cold black eyes as well, neither moved from their staring competition.

It could have been about ten minutes or maybe an hour yet they continued to stare. Kasha stirred in her bed, her eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. Both of them turned to face the girl whose injuries were severe. Gohan reached into his pocket, looking for a sensu bean but it must of fell out when they crashed.

"I'm sorry Kasha, I can't make it better" He said in an apologetic tone. His eyes moved from her damaged body over to the creature that pulled out a bottle from inside its coat. He watched as it moved over to Kasha where he forced a protective growl yet the creature ignored it and poured the liquid down to her throat.

Within seconds Gohan had pushed it up against the wall, screaming "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" yet he was given no reply.

Behind him, a soft hand touched the saiyan's bare shoulder.

"Gohan let go, He made me better" The angelic voice of Kasha whispered into the saiyan's ear. Gohan released his grip and turned around to see Kasha still wrapped heavily in bandages yet was cured completely.

The creature then started to unravel Kasha's bandages, in some spots, high concentration of blood stains appeared whilst in others it was clean. Her clothes were ripped and covered in dry blood, possibly a mixture between her own and Gohan's. Soon after removing the bandages, the creature left yet communicated with the two young beings to follow. They did as it said for it saved their lives. Both walked behind the being as they walked in silence for fourteen minutes. The surroundings seemed so familiar to the saiyan child; it was as though he was here before.

_A world where the colour brown dominated the earth, to the left there was a small section of green yet that was only six metres long and seven metres wide. Then everywhere else were tall dried out mountains and the large sun slowly making you tired._

The three beings paused in the middle of the desert like planet. The creature that lead the children their seemed to be waiting for something and indeed it was. Within ten minutes of waiting both Gohan and Kasha sat down on the floor thinking that they were lost yet from the horizon Gohan could see something.

It was a large group of black dots, as they strolled closer they appeared to be identical to the creature that saved them. Each wore a black coat which covered their entire bodies. Then it hit Gohan to why the surroundings of the area seemed so familiar, he has in fact been here before. He came in his dreams, it's them. They reached the group yet held their distance, the one with the children joined the others of its kind and they all looked down on the two on the floor.

"It's you" Gohan said casually as if he had previously known who they were. "You're the ones from my dreams."

"Yes boy who could eat more than us, We finally have you here" The leader at the front replied, this caused Kasha to shoot Gohan a look of confusion.

"Gohan how could you know these people? And what do you mean by your dreams."

The saiyan boy ignored their questions as he stood up. He strolled closer to the creatures and kneeled before them.

"I have come here to learn to read the ancient prophecy""

"Yes we know boy who could eat more than us, we were the ones that brought you here and saved you from the storm that I, god for this planet created to bring you here but first boy who could eat more than us, we must introduce ourselves to you."

"Ok then" He stood up and felt Kasha's shadow fall over him. The so called God for this planet removed its hood and threw of its cape. All of the other creatures repeated this action, finally showing themselves.

The creatures were pink; every single one of them appeared to have purple dots on their foreheads, their eyes squinted open with four lines of wrinkles just above them. Their ears were large and pointy whilst underneath their eyes more wrinkled areas of the skin appeared. They all had two whiskers each. The clothing they wore was similar to what his father returned in just before the androids, just before the ghastly Cell games.

"Son Gohan, the first born son of the first super saiyan from this era Son Goku, We are the Yardrat's." They all chanted simultaneously.

"Wait wasn't it you who taught my father the instant transmission technique."

"Yes boy who could eat more than us, it was us and we shall teach you once you perform the miracle."

"What miracle?"

"You will bring green back to us, for it is in the legend"

"The legends are wrong" Kasha interrupted "Surely you should notice that, his meant to be DEAD"

"WHAT? I'M MEANT TO BE DEAD!" He yelled "HOW? WHEN? WHY?"

"Gohan, do me a favour and SHUT UP. I'm busy talking"

"You were the one who interrupted me..."

"Girl who travel with boy who can eat more than us, we know _your _legends are wrong" The Yardrats interrupted.

"Exactly, so you're just wasting your time talk..."

"No, for your legends are wrong yet ours are the true ones." They interrupted again, Kasha shot a look of confusion at the creatures, her facial expressions looked like she was angry and about to start shouting at the Yardrat's.

"So I'm not meant to be dead." Gohan replied in a confused tone.

"You must see for yourself boy, you must learn to read the legends in out holy tomb, then you must do what they say and as a reward we will teach you the instant transmission technique so you can return with the girl that's always wrong and read the rock from our planet launched to yours because it held a danger none could handle." The god of the Yardrat's turned around and the others did the same, they copied their god whilst walking away and Gohan and Kasha followed behind the many members of the Yardrat's.


	11. Perhaps we are mere puppets

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Note- Death, it comes and goes. It happens to everyone yet being wished back alive happens scarcely and only when something bad happens. It's not every day where someone refuses to return. It's happened twice to Gohan, first his father refused because he thought it would be best for the human race if he didn't return. Secondly to his mother, who was unable to return with the Earth's Dragonballs yet she could have been brought back by a simple trip to the planet Namek. She wanted to stay with her true love, his father thus leaving Gohan on Earth defending everything he knows and loves including his little brother. Yet danger is constantly Following Son Gohan which makes his life all the little bit harder.

Thank you guys for reviewing, I appreciate it. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take to upload because I have not started writing it yet because of mean college work. Apparently I have to do twenty five hours of homework a week so when I've eventually written the next chapter I will upload it but might take a couple of week's maybe. I'm not sure; I normally say it's going to take ages to do then end up uploading it sooner than I think. Anyway enough of my boring life, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy, and review, Give me some ideas for something else to go on in the tomb because I have the main thing planned out but I need something else to bring it to it and if you can't think of anything, then it will take me longer to think, then it would take it longer to upload. So yeahh

REVIEW!

...

Chapter eleven: Perhaps we are mere puppets

The Yardrat's, Gohan and Kasha continued walking in the immense heat. It was a journey of pure silence, none spoke to the other. Eventually they arrived at a building made rather peculiarly, in some ways it reminded Gohan of the pyramids of ancient Egypt yet the only thing that resembled that was the triangular tip. The building was made out of a material which resembled glass however when he moved closer he saw many different forms of crystals, each and every one of them a different colour. That explained how the light reflecting of the building made a carpet of colours on the sandy terrain.

"Boy who can eat more than us, this is all we can go," Their god replied "You have to enter the holy tomb yourself, with no one to help. The girl must stay with us whilst you learn or she could be in severe danger"

"Okay, I will enter alone and complete the journey that I came here to complete."

"Yes boy who can eat more than us, Come Kasha, one of the last remaining Earkarms. We will tell you the true legends and not the spin of versions that you have come to know."

The Yardrat's and Kasha walked ten meters from where Gohan stood and all sat down in a circle around Kasha and their god. Gohan turned around, he felt nervous for he knew that there was a danger inside. They knew that she was too weak to handle whatever it was inside yet this was a holy place. How could there be any known danger?

He stepped forward, about to discover what to do with rock that lay doormat whilst he was away. This very same rock which held onto an evil which is the reason behind his mother's death. He casually strolled to the entrance of the holy tomb and entered. Inside it was cold; a gentle breeze ruffled his dark hair. He continued walking, his head starting to hurt, he felt dizzy and tired. _What is this place?_

"Son Gohan" A voice called out from in front on him, he attempted to follow yet was frozen on the spot. "You have finally come."

**MEANWHILE WITH KASHA AND THE YARDRAT'S**

"Would any of you mind explaining how my legends are wrong?" The blond girl asked fiercely. "I grew up learning them, MY PARENTS DIED FIGHTING FOR THEM!"

"Kasha, Kasha, Kasha, some aspects of your legends are right but they had been twisted from our own. The universe is a large place; it was as though the legends were altered in a giant game of which the Earthlings call Chinese whispers" One of the god's followers replied.

"And..."

"Should our god explain it all to you?" She nodded her head and all the Yardrat's smiled simultaneously. "Please sit with our God then." She did as they asked, and the god began speaking.

"The legends of the boy, who can eat more than us, were created at the beginning of all the universes. It was entrusted to us by the greater force from above to protect and look after for one day he would come and save so many. Your legends are twisted versions of our own."

"So Gohan wasn't meant to die?"

"No, boy who could eat more than us was meant to die yet we stopped it from ever happening. For if he did, it will resolve in the destruction of everything. He would have joined forces with the evil." The God of the Yardrat's replied, Kasha's mouth fell open as if she was about to say something but the God continued. "It started off when boy who could eat more than us was just a baby..."

**IN THE HOLY TOMB**

"Who are you?" Gohan called out to the voice.

"It is of no importance to who I am; the only importance is of you"

"Just tell me" He snarled.

"I am a god which follows the gods of the past, the present and the future of the universe, for I am the immortal Yardrat. I only serve one but it could be two. I must teach you what is needed, "

"Fine but release me."

"As you command child, follow me through the tomb, the tomb of me and the ones who followed after." Gohan felt the restraints get lifted; he fell to the floor but soon stood up. In front of him a Yardrat stood, this particular Yardrat was far taller than the others and its face free from the wrinkles and purple dots of the others. Its royal blue eyes were wide open; it wore a cape of pure gold.

The creature hovered over the ground; it turned around and gracefully hovered forward. Gohan followed as it took him through the blank tomb. "The gods of the planet are mortal yet I was different. I was given the power of being immortal by my superior and was my job was to wait for you to come. To tell you the task at hand, well you would have to figure it out. I was the first god of Yardrat and when I reigned the planet wasn't as you see it is now. The planet was similar to Earth and now it's a desert planet and you will turn it back to its former glory."

He nodded his head and continued following the creature who claimed to be immortal. The immortal Yardrat opened a door made from rock and vanished as he stepped foot inside. Gohan followed to where he found yet another room from his dreams.

_A dark nothing to begin with, slowly it changed to a place of pure white. A large neon pink and neon green swirl appeared. It spun in circles in my mind, a sign of which could be considered to be craziness yet I knew it wasn't. I steeped from within the circles, moved steps closer and closer to the core. It grew and expanded to revel a long tunnel. A tunnel of pink and green. Down the tunnel I saw inscriptions on the pink and green wall, followed by moving pictures. Moving pictures of my past and my families past. Dad sacrificing himself to Cell, me finally destroying the evil being. Me as a baby and an unknown creature standing at my crib._

_All I saw was a flash of pink as it removed its hand from my newborn head. It whispered words in a language far different then my own yet I understood the last part. The legend Son Gohan, half human, half saiyan. I continued to step forward and walked to the core, the moving pictures started to move at a speed that not even my saiyan eyes can see. It moved faster and faster and now looked like a blur._

_As I was unable to see what was happening on the pink and green wall was, I moved faster to the core. Eventually I reached it the so called core which was actually what seems to be a portal to another world._

Scenes from his dreams were becoming real; he stepped out of the portal where the first thing he saw was the immortal Yardrat. He then looked at the surroundings of the planet, this too looked familiar yet it wasn't planet Yardrat.

It was planet Earth.

**WITH KASHA AND THE OTHER YARDRATS**

"Before we tell you the truth of it all, you must understand Kasha that you can't tell boy who can eat more than us, it is part of his destiny to discover for himself without you interfering."

"I understand"

"Like what I said, it all started when he was a baby. In that temple lives the first God planet Yardrat ever had. This is the God that was entrusted with the legends of the boy who can eat more than us and with being entrusted this Yardrat became immortal. He visited Gohan as a baby where he made sure it was him and it was. For a baby, Gohan had amazing strength yet it was dangerous. Our immortal God is in some way's Gohan's guardian..."

**GOHAN AND THE IMMORTAL GOD**

The place, even though it resembled Earth, it wasn't. Everything was greener, the air a lot fresher. Everything seemed more beautiful.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked "This doesn't feel like Earth."

"You are spot on Son Gohan; this was what planet Yardrat looked like in the beginning when I was the god of it."

"It's so beautiful, what happened to the planet?"

"Misfortune yet I can't tell you, you yourself must learn what happened to my planet because at this moment your planet is going to share the same fate and it's up to you to restore the balance on this planet and prevent the damage to your own, Now I must leave you Son Gohan, I will leave you in the past so that you can learn"

The tall figure retreated through the portal where they entered however Gohan couldn't return with the creature. This was because the portal to time that he lived in disappeared and now the saiyan half breed was trapped in the past of a planet he knew hardly anything about.

He stepped forward and felt the gentle breeze caress his skin yet he didn't stop there. Unknowing on where he was going, he continued to walk forward toward the emerald trees. The wind whispered his name so silently but he decided to ignore his name being called and followed his instincts.

Gohan could have been travelling for seemed like days but alas they were only minutes. Minutes of his life wasted trying to find what he knew nothing of. Though the planet was green, the sun was brightly blinding. It weakened his body greatly and whilst he stood on top of a cliff edge and then fell. He fell into a pit of water underneath and slid down the whirlpool.

Only meters behind where Gohan fell, the immortal God of Yardrat smiled as he watched the child fall, not even bothering to jump in to the rescue.

"Good, the child fell just like we had planned" He whispered into the shadows where two figures stood. One was taller and broader and the other was smaller and daintier, the two creatures in the shadows soon disappeared and the god followed Gohan but made sure that he kept his distance.

**WITH KASHA AND THE OTHER YARDRATS**

Kasha sat whilst listening to the true legends of Gohan and she realised that her legends were far from of theirs yet at the same time they were far too similar. Some of the things haven't been twisted yet she still didn't understand how he is alive if he was meant to die in the cell games in both beings legends. They were obviously hiding a key fact and maybe, just maybe she had a rough idea on what it was.

"Tell me Yardrats, if Gohan was to die in both the legends cell games than why isn't he dead? It must mean that your legends are also wrong."

"No girl who could eat less than us, our legends are the original however we cannot explain to you why that is. Yet we can give a vague answer which could be true or not however you must decide."

"Fine spit it out"

"Perhaps this is just a dream and we are far off from the real universe. Perhaps this is just your imagination driving your unstable. Perhaps we are mere puppets and a story to another realm. Perhaps everything can be forced to change yet you need power to make it happen."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME INSANE? WHY I OUGHT TO SHOW YOU WHO'S THE INSANE ONES WITH THAT RIDICULOUS EXPLANATION YOU GAVE ME. THAT IS UNTRUE, HOW CAN WE BE MERE PUPPETS AND A STORY TO ANOTHER WORLD," She replied angrily, shouting at the top of her voice. "I decide it's not because if it is, what's the point of living?"

The Yardrat's decided it was best not to reply, they just sat there in silence whilst the girl was calming down. "Kasha, one day everything would be clear and you would understand" the current God said, earning an angry look of confusion from the girl. "And please girl, no more shouting,"

"Fine" She growled, unhappy with what they requested of her. The sun was slowly setting and nightfall began. Kasha looked up in the sky at the familiar six moons of Yardrat, only to remember that she was close to her home planet which was wretchedly destroyed by a war raging within the cold empire.

'_This planet was so close to my former home. The six moons were the same six moons that orbited my own planet so this means that the asteroid field we met into was none other than the remains of my planet. How did the cold empire not try and destroy this planet unless it is guarded heavily?'_

"Kasha, yes this planet was near to your own. Your planet wasn't actually a planet but a moon and yes that is the remains of your home and our planet is a hidden one. The cold empire was not permitted because it is a holy planet which only shows itself to the select few. Like Gohan and his father yet you would not have been able to enter without the boy that could eat more than us."

"WHY BECAUSE I'M NOT HOLY ENOUGH? HUH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINGS."

"Please girl, do not shout and we cannot answer that question, the only one that can is the greater force."

"The greater force?"

"One day you will be explained by boy who can eat more than us but for now he is clueless."

"What's going to happen to him in that tomb?"

"..."

**(WITH GOHAN)**

His head rested on the dirty ground in a small carven whilst his lower half of his body was dangled into the chilly waters. The odd splashes of vigorous water from above hit him as though it was attempting to wake the boy up. It succeeded after its forty eighth attempts and the boy sat up. He was in a cave where one wall was pure crystals whilst the over was just a solid rock. All over the caves walls were inscriptions in what seemed to be the same language of the rock in the museum and to prove that it was the same, one separate rock had exactly the same descriptions on it.

He then stood up where he found that he was laying on a blank slate, and then out from the crystallized wall someone came out. It was a boy with a long brown tail, dressed in armour. He was a saiyan child. The boy walked over to where Gohan stood and looked directly at the boy with a similar build to his own. His onyx eyes read danger yet screamed loss, pain and destruction. The other boy's hair was the same colour as Gohan's yet it was longer and far scruffier.

Both boys went into the exact same fighting stance, Gohan didn't remove the eye contact neither did the other boy yet Gohan was deep in thought trying to explain why there was a boy who looked almost identical to himself standing before him. What he didn't know was the other boy was thinking the exact same thing.

_Could he be my twin, his facial features are too similar to my own. In fact it's exactly the same as my face. But that's impossible, I know I wasn't a twin, Then what is this boy standing in front of me. He seems too familiar. Too similar but it can't be can it?_

_Maybe, just maybe, this boy standing in front of me is myself. _


	12. Long lost relative

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though.

Helllooooooooooooooooooooooo! I know it's been ages but I've had sooooooo much work to do. Luckily I found time to write this chapter but I wrote it later then I planned because of a horrible disease people call writers block. Luckily I am out of it and back onto writing. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far and this chapter is going to lead onto something big so sorry if it seems dull.

Okay, sorry I had to add a couple of bits of information into this chapter and I done a really stupind thing on the orignal version but now it's gone so yeahh the chapter is only like two lines longer now but I suppose that doesn't really matter to be honest.

Ohhh and I would also like to ask people to tell me who you would rather see Gohan with as his adventure in space isn't going to last a life time and he will be returning back home, either with or without Kasha but thats entirely up to you as the readers of this fanfiction. So please REVIEW and TELL me who you want to see him END UP WITH! Thankkss

Kasha

Videl

Lime

Eraser

...

Chapter twelve- long lost relative

Both of the boys that looked almost identical continued staring at each other's features. Still they both were in almost the exact stance yet Gohan's was more defensive whilst the other boys looked more like he was going into attack.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked whilst the other boy snarled.

"I should be asking you that, you baka." He replied in a voice that was far too similar to Gohan's, It was as though he was hearing his own voice being played back in a more angry tone.

"You sound just like me"

"And you're a copy cat look alike of me and for copying my features I shall kill you." The boy flung at Gohan whilst brining his left fist into the half saiyan's head. Gohan counter attacked this and caught the other one of guard as he swung his feet into the boy's chest. The other boy crippled over, clutching his stomach, a tear slid down his cheek before he stood up and an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled at Gohan angrily

"You attacked me" Gohan replied in an all too calm tone. "Anyway, you wouldn't last long in a fight with me."

"I WILL, I'm the strongest saiyan in the universe for I can turn super saiyan."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I bet you can't even do that you baka and you're not even a saiyan, where's your tail?"

Gohan just laughed at the behaviour of the boy, "Please, my tail got removed yet that doesn't even matter, I've ascended way past the first stage of super saiyan." He smugly replied.

"PROVE IT, I bet you can't"

"I don't need to prove my strength on someone who won't tell me who he is"

The boy turned around and walked towards the wall where he came out of before mumbling "My name is Gohan."

"What?" Gohan replied, "Did you just say Gohan?"

"YES I DID BAKA AND I HATE THAT HUMAN NAME"

"But I'm Gohan"

The two Gohan's stared at each other in disbelief. They both walked closely to the other and started circling.

"You're me, but how is that possible?" Both asked simultaneously only to be answered by the laugh of a being that wasn't present in that room. Or so it seemed to not be in that room. The two ignored the manic laughter and continued the circling of the other.

"This gives me a good reason to change my name" The saiyan styled Gohan smirked. "I shall be known as Kakabard and you can have that lousy Earthling name."

"Gohan is actually a good name and anyway it's a lot better than _Kakabard"_

"Kakabard sounds saiyan, how can a weakling like you be me?"

The same laughter from before ran throughout the cavern room which paused their conversation.

"What is that laughter?" Gohan asked yet no reply was given. Both half saiyan's stared at each other confused. Then _Kakabard _suddenly looked towards the wall of which he came out of. A more barbaric looking saiyan strolled out, he didn't wear the saiyan armour like _Kakabard _, he wore animal skin and his long hair was far scruffier than any other saiyan's that Gohan had seen. What was peculiar about this saiyan was that he appeared to be a ghostly figure, at the same time the two Gohan's collapsed onto the floor. Both the boys screamed in pain, in each of their heads, they saw the others past which explained that they were in fact from alternate universes.

The saiyan Gohan slowly faded as the barbaric looking saiyan became more solid, the swapped positions until eventually the saiyan Gohan disappeared into nothing. The remaining Gohan felt the pain lift ever so slightly from his body as he saw the rough looking saiyan kneel down onto the floor, rocking ever so slightly backwards and forwards. Both hands placed upon his face as he yelled "Stop it"

As the half breed saiyan looked down at his hands, he noticed them to be transparent. Almost like a ghost, he now saw the saiyan step forward into a bright light emitting from the rock where he was able to see the buff looking saiyan's facial features. He looked like a cross between Raditz and himself.

"Great another version of me" He called out in a loud voice yet only was replied by an unwitting silence. "Hello"

No reply, it was as though the elder looking saiyan couldn't hear him yet he turned and looked right through him.

(Meanwhile with Kasha)

"Kasha, what is going to happen to Gohan has already happened."

"What? Can you just explain to me what's going to happen to him?"

"It is a thing of the past; we know that in the tomb he has travelled to the past where he is acting as a witness to how the rock was brought around..."

"And how the hell was it brought around then"

"Very well child, the rock was brought into existence by a saiyan from six thousand years ago, this saiyan was what you would call unique because he was the one who originally came up with the instant transmission technique yet taught the Yardrat's it. This saiyan was also a long lost relative of Gohan and his facial features are very similar to his own. He was called Goharrot, the only son of the crowned Queen Faritza of planet Saiyan..."

(Back with Gohan in the past)

"Goharrot" A voice solemnly called out from the darkness behind Gohan. The saiyan stepped forward, getting closer to the voice. "I see you have found a way to come to me"

"Yes, I focussed all of my energy and touched my forehead as I thought of the place you haunted me in my dreams. Somehow I ended up here and for a brief second I thought I saw two boys but they are gone now."

"Really" The voice called out in a fake tone, "You got here in an instant and it's virtual for you to name your technique because it may be useful in the times coming."

"Instant transmission I think it should be called, what must I do?" He asked in a husky voice.

"First I must finally introduce myself, and then I shall prepare you for what is to come." The man behind the voice stepped out, revealing the god of the Yardrat's. "I am the god of the Yardrat's and you saiyan, are destined to be my pupil."

Goharrot knelt to the ground; his head faced the floor as well. "It would be an honour to become your pupil my god."

"I'm glad you have accepted as you wouldn't exactly have a choice on what would happen if you didn't"

"Which would be...?"

"You would have been manipulated in the head until you would agree..."

"So torturing me?" Goharrot laughed whilst he quickly stood up.

"Well yes but I knew you would have obeyed or you wouldn't have found a way here anyway, now Goharrot, you play a very important role in what shapes or can destroy the universe, you are shaping the destiny of your future descendents therefore what you do now for training will help you prepare for what is to come."

"And what is to come?"

"That will wait until a further date, for now all I can say to you are to return to your home planet and train like you've never fought before. Find a mate that you feel is right and not one that your mother has selected for you, give up your claim to the throne and allow your younger sister to become the next queen of planet Saiyan."

"I understand for now but do you promise me you will tell me what is to come?"

"Yes I promise Goharrot, but you must keep yours. You must visit me at least once a month and I shall teach you a technique which you will master in return for you not to tell any other saiyan of the instant transmission technique. The other saiyan's must not discover it just yet or things would go disastrously wrong."

"I understand"

"Now you must return" The god of the Yardrat called out as he stepped back into the darkness and disappeared. Goharrot did the all too familiar looking instant transmission technique as he too faded away into the nothingness.

Gohan stepped back, now he was left alone. Not a soul to keep him company. Then the laugh, the manic laugh from before and like what previously happened, the half breed saiyan fell directly to the floor, almost screaming out in pain. His body still appeared transparent as everything went hazy in his eyes.

(With Kasha and the Yardrat's)

Kasha stood, staring at the Yardrat completely dazed, "What do you mean planet saiyan? I thought it was planet Vegeta?"

"We understand how you are confused Kasha and your right in the sense that Planet Vegeta was the home planet of the saiyan's but it wasn't actually the saiyan race's first home planet. The one called Planet Vegeta used to be called planet Tupple and the remaining saiyan's took the planet by force after their first one got destroyed because of Goharrot's doing."

"Whilst planet saiyan was around, Goharrot's family were the royal monarchy, yet by the time he reached his turn to the throne he declined because all he ever did was train after the god of the Yardrat's told him to. However he also mated with a saiyan girl called Fashandara, who wasn't his mother's ideal choice for his mate but was one she was considering. She ticked all the boxes of through her appearance but her family were not that high in the social systems of the barbaric saiyan's." A different Yardrat began to say as he gave his leader a long deserved break.

"But how is he related to Gohan?"

"Hmmm that's hard to say, there have been so many generations that I've lost part of how far down the line is. Roughly speaking he is something like Gohan's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, well you kind of have to get the idea that it's a lot of greats but it's very direct leading down to him."

(Back in the past with Gohan)

The pain started to take over his body yet he was slowly realised from the hold. The first thing that he did was look down upon his hands which were still transparent and then he noticed it.

He noticed that he stood up on a planet with a high pull of gravity and loads of tree's and in front of him Kakabard stood once again with a look of disbelief upon his transparent face.

"Great it's the baka again; did you have that freak named Goharrot where you were? And why on hell are we here?"

"Yes but who was he? And I suppose this is what we have to learn, so that we are able to read that damn rock."

"Jeez for the love of all things saiyan, you should know who he is as he was the first saiyan to ever turn super and his family were on the throne before prince Vegeta's, in fact it's his fault Vegeta's family were the ones to take over the ruling of the saiyan race..." He paused as he saw something moving form a while away.

Over in the distance, the two boys turned around as they heard the sound of a girl's laughter. There was a tall, muscular looking girl with scruffy yet admirable onyx hair laughing as she ran forward throughout the trees. She was dressed in what seemed to be white animal fur and was showing of a rather toned stomach as she was chased by a taller, far more muscular man.

"Come on Goharrot, you look like a big tough boy, come and get me your highness" She playfully yelled as she ran further towards the Gohan and Kakabard. He started to pick up his pace and caught up to her where he playfully grabbed her by her waist and held her up into the air. His face met the two saiyan half-breeds when he froze.

"Oi, what's up?" She asked as she noticed the pause and the fact that he stared into nothingness. He suddenly shook his head and placed her back down again.

"I swear I just saw two boys watching me, Fashandara." At this moment the two boys took a deep gulp, maybe there was two other boys other from their selves however the likely hood of that seemed to be rather thin.

"There's nothing there, come on, I want to go home" She moaned in yet again another playful, voice. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her as his lips met her own. As they caressed each other for approximately ten seconds, the two pulled away. "Let's go"

"You run ahead" Without him telling her again, she playfully ran off, leaving Goharrot behind with a face that just turned glum. He slowly fiddled with his thick and filthy fingers then stepped one steo forward. He looked through the boys again before he continued once more. He walked slowly across to where the two boys were standing and stopped about a foot away before calling out in a harsh tone:

"I know you're there, I can see you..."


	13. You must be killed to return

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Kakarot son- To be honest I didn't actually think of the rearange the bard and replace the d with a t it spell's Kakabrat thing, I read your review and was like OMG YEAH IT DOES! Thanks for pointing it out, when I was thinking of a name for the second Gohan I only thought of doing a mix between Kakarot and Bardock but the kakabrat thing is way cooler lool.

The ultimate saiyan ever gohan- I'm not making Gohan into a man whore! (Unless other readers think I should)

Caught in a moment- Urm I'm thinking maybe a two part story, it depends on if the readers would want me to continue when I've finished with the first part.

This chapter holds imporant information even if it seems a bit slow and boring (I swear I say that about all of my chapters) and there isn't too much of Gohan and there is NO kasha in this chapter.

Ohhh and I would also like to ask people to tell me who you would rather see Gohan with as his adventure in space isn't going to last a life time and he will be returning back home, either with or without Kasha but thats entirely up to you as the readers of this fanfiction. So please REVIEW and TELL me who you want to see him END UP WITH! Thankkss

Kasha

Videl

Lime

Eraser

...

Chapter thirteen: You must be killed to return

Both Gohan and Kakabard turned and stared at each other, open mouths on each of their faces. "You...mean...us" They both stuttered in a surprised voice yet weren't given a reply. Goharrot walked closer to the two boys, a smile started to appear on his well-built face.

"And how did you know where I was Goharrot, let alone see me." The God of the Yardrat's called out as he stepped forward in front of the two Gohan's.

"Easy, I know your here because whenever I come into contact with you, there are always two ghostly boys, one with long shaggy hair and a tail, the other with short onyx hair and his the one that haunts me in my dreams."

A look of curiosity appeared on the Gohan's and the god of the Yardrat's face. "What do you mean haunt's you?" Both spoke but only the Yardrat god was heard.

"I see his life, I see his future and what I do to ensure his place in this world, all accept one thing which is a blurred vision. I know his distant relative of mine and that his a half saiyan with the name of Gohan Son."

"Ahh, so you're having visions of the boy in the ancient legends even before he is born. You should know that those ghost boys are the same boy's from an alternate universe..."

"How is that even possible?"

"It would be explained to you at a later date then today, when the time comes and your ready, you should know all and the blurred vision shall occur." He started to say, "Now, the reason for my visit is to tell you that the time for you to denounce your claim to the throne is coming nearer and nearer. Before you denounce your claim to the throne, you must mate with Fashandra. It's essential for you to produce a child so that Gohan Son could be born. Do you understand that Goharrot?"

"Yes master" He said as he knelt to the floor in respect. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, at some point in the next few days, your power will ascend to a new level. A level that was unknown to the saiyan race before now. If you have seen Gohan's life, you would have seen the first level of this power and you will be the first saiyan to gain it. In the next month, you need to evacuate as many saiyan's as possible of Planet Saiyan and onto the Planet Tupple, You must take the kin of your closest friend, Vegeta first and then other members of the saiyan race."

"Why though?"

"If you don't the saiyan race will become destroyed before they have made a name in the universe for themselves. "

Goharrot nodded his head as he stood up and saw the God of all Yardrat's use his instant transmission technique. He turned slowly around and headed off to the direction that Fashandra went. "I guess it has to be tonight" He muttered to himself as he causally jogged on leaving Gohan and Kakabard behind completely speechless,

"Well...that was an interesting development" Gohan began to say and Kakabard sent him a death glare.

"Interesting, I thought that baka was talking to us to start off with but no he was talking to that useless god that dragged me out of my own universe into your messed up one. I just got reunited with the last remaining Cara species and they were talking about how I was in their legends. Then I saw a stupid vision of me with short hair and no tail and it turned out to be you."

"Wait, what do you mean vision?"

"When I was only two and a half, the remaining Cara species gave me the power to see the past, the present and the future. I reckon that after the first encounter with you, somehow I gave you the power to see the past or you wouldn't be here right now with me."

"So wait I can see the past?"

"Yes, what part of or you wouldn't be here, don't you get? I know this is the power of the past as you go all ghostly and stuff."

"Very good analysis, Kakabard." A voice from the distance called out. "Sadly, you have to leave this little adventure sooner then what you saw as you now know all you need and you taught Gohan a new trick."

"Good, but how the hell do I get out of here?"

"Can't you remember from last time, you must be killed to return." A harsher voice called out, as it shot a powerful Ki blast straight into Kakabard's heart. He fell to the floor and started clutching his chest in pain.

"Kakabard" Gohan called out all worried by the different version of himself but the different version just laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, Gohan... you...now...can..."

(Meanwhile with Goharrot"

"Fashandra" He yelled out, as he casually caught up with his potential mate. "You didn't get very far at all." He finished joking about.

"Well no, not all of us are mutant saiyan's like you. Now tell me what that was all about, why did you stop and leave me to walk all be myself to begin with?"

"It doesn't matter" Slowly he pulled her into his muscular arms. His mouth moved down by her neck as his lips slowly caressed it. "Will you be my mate?"

She smiled yet slowly released herself from his embrace. "I would but you won't tell me what happened back there so I won't become your mate now. Plus your mother wants you to mate with someone from a better family so that you could become king..."

"I don't care about that, only you, I am going to denounce my claim to the throne..."

"Why? You can't."

"So I can be with you, as for the reason why I paused, you wouldn't believe me."

"That's so nice nut you can't. And try me, I'm sure I will understand"

"It was just an old friend" He lied. "He asked me to do something for him and those two boy's were his _children_"

"Oh, Is that all, I thought it was a really really big secret like a secret affair with how worried you were about it or like the children were yours from a mistake made ages ago. I accept your proposal Goharrot; I shall be yours and yours alone."

He once again scooped her up into his well built arms, this time he moved his head back to her left side of the neck whilst she moved her head to the right side. At the same time, they went in to kiss each other's necks but instead they slowly pressed their teeth into the others neck and took a little bite. They then released each other and at the same time said, "We are now mated for what is for life, I promise to look out for you for as long as you will live."

Unknown to both him and Fashandra, he said the promise as though some parts almost sarcastically.

"Now let's finish of the mating process" She seductively said.

(Back with Gohan)

"...you...can..." Kakabard began to say yet was fully halted as his body faded more away.

"I can what? Quickly tell me." The half breed saiyan said as he watched the alternate version of himself slowly disappear. However he was too late, Kakabard was gone. "No, Come back, please, I don't want to be on my own."

"It's too late Gohan, his gone." The first voice in the shadows called out. "His not actually dead though"

Gohan stood up and wiped a tiny tear away from his eyes. "Who do you think you are? Just going around shooting people and you seem to know about us and can contact us in this state. Why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself?"

"If my master does that, then things will change" a sterner voice called out from the shadows where the first called out.

"I'm doing my mission, Son Gohan so that you could complete yours by yourself. We shall meet again in roughly six years time and then you will know who we are."

"NO, I'm going to find out now." He ran swiftly to where the voices called out from, but there was nothing. Nobody was there.

"Goodbye Son Gohan." They called out from behind; he rapidly turned around and saw a blinding light where a small and a tall figure disappeared into.

"COME BACK" Gohan screamed, yet his scream went unheard. Unlike before, he didn't collapse on the floor and re-appear somewhere else. He seemed trapped on this planet for now. He stepped forward and randomly walked around the planet before he finally sat down under the beaming moonlight. His eyes slowly shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

(Goharrot and Fashandra)

Fashandra watched as her mate carefully moved in his sleep, she looked down and smiled at the man who was going to give up so much to be with his childhood sweet heart. She slowly lay back onto the cool ground and stared straight at the two moons of their planet finally joining together. Just like her and Goharrot. When she was younger, she always wished that the day she would mate would be under the joining of the moons. It was perfect, a wish come true. Slowly her eyes closed and she too fell into the process of sleep.

_(Fashandra's and Gohan's dream)_

_He stood up in a bright room, a beautiful marble staircase led down from the white ceiling. He saw the girl who was with Goharrot earlier descend at a medium pace. Her long, wavy jet black hair flowed behind her, her delicate facial features sent a chill down the young half breed's spine. _

"_Where am I?" She asked in a soft tone "Who are you child?" _

"_I'm not sure where you are and I think it's best that you don't know who I am."_

"_Ohh but that's not fair, you look saiyan but where is your tail?" _

"_..." _

"_For now don't answer her question boy," A masculine voice which was familiar with the half saiyan. _

"_The god of the Yardrat's what are you doing here?" He asked, causing a Fashandra to shoot the boy a weird stare. _

"_I need to speak to Fashandra and the only way of doing that from the time I'm in is to take over their dreams. Meanwhile you've been sent into the dream as it's a relatively important thing to find out about your ancestors." _

"_Woah freaky looking man did you say ancestors, this cute little boy is somewhat related to me."_

"_Yes Fashandra, think of it this way his a great great to the power of thirty, grandson. Now Gohan, please be silent whilst I talk to Fashandra."_

"_Awww, that's so sweet, his like my grandson."_

"_Listen to me Fashandra, this is not going to be easy to explain but I'll start with the better news. From tonight's little activities, you are going to become pregnant with not just one but two children congratulations."_

"_Babies, but ohh wow. What else?"_

"_In two day's time, Goharrot will become the strongest saiyan of this era and he will become what is called a super saiyan, therefore allowing his name to become legendary."_

"_Who's the strongest saiyan of all time then and what is a super saiyan?" _

"_So far the strongest saiyan is that child in the corner, and a super saiyan controls there energy and uses it to enhance their abilities. With the sudden power change, it forces their hair to become golden and their muscles bulge. You are the one destined to name it super saiyan and it's something only a select few saiyan's would be able to do."_

"_Whoa so this kid is really powerful? Awesome." She said to the Yardrat then turned to Gohan " Kid show me"_

"_First stage only Gohan" The Yardrat ordered whilst Gohan nodded his head. Without any hesitation or any trouble, he swiftly turned super saiyan one. A golden beam of energy plunged into Fashandra's face as she watched in awe of the power this child was emitting. Even though it was a dream, it felt extremely real to her. His muscles slightly bulged, his hair changed gold whilst his eyes turned teal green._

"_...Wow...the power...it's amazing." She said whilst speechless. Gohan nodded his head and swiftly powered back down with a smile on his face._

"_Goharrot will never reach the same level of power as what Gohan has but he will be the first saiyan ever known to turn into this state." The god of the Yardrat's fiddled with his fingers as he moved closer to the girl. "This isn't going to be easy to say but you need to know anyway..."_

"_Just spit it out"_

"_You're world is going to be turned upside down, In less than a month's time, You will be left to raise your unborn children yourself." _

"_WHAT? SO HE DUMPS ME AND USED ME, THAT SON OF A BAKA"_

"_It's worse than that, in less than a month's time, Goharrot is going to die, taking Planet Saiyan down with him." _


	14. She will perish at a different date

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Thanks to everyone so far who have already voted on who they would rather see little Gohan end up with in the end. FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT YET VOTED PLEASE VOTE, It's kinda a bit close between Videl and Kasha but I don't mind that. Also some people said that they wouldn't be able to read it if he ends up with like Kasha instead of Videl or the other way round, so I have come up with an idea that might be able to solve this little dilemma. This is to create another story as his decision ends up creating another alternate universe where he goes for the other. I have loads and loads of ideas planned out for if he goes for Kasha and the same with Videl and I want to write them both.I also allowed some of my friends vote as well and I've counted their votes down below .

Kasha- 6

Videl-6

Lime-3

Eraser-2

Caught in a moment- to be honest I'm not sure how many parts, just more than one that's all I know for now.

The ultimate saiyan ever Gohan- I hate to admit it but your right, Goharrot is from the legend of the stolen hybrid, so eventually the little Gohan in that will form that character in this fanfiction.

Kakarot Son- I'm going to let Gohan go home soon, like at some point in chapter 15

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR REVIEWING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. xxxx

Heres the next chapter, I think there might be a few careless mistakes in the chapter so I will go over them in the next week and the chapter 15 might be on in less than a month, it depends on how much free time I have.

...

Chapter fourteen: _She will perish at a different date_

_(Carried on with the dream) _

"_No, what do you mean his going to die, he can't, his meant to protect and look out for me and our babies. " She cried out, "HE KNOWS, DOESN'T HE, THAT'S WHY HE CHOSE ME, AND IS THROWING AWAY THE THONE!" _

"_No Fashandra, He does not know his fate yet he can guess, I've told him to evacuate you and other members of the saiyan race." _

"_No, I'm staying with him, we are mates and we are meant to die together."_

"_You can't, this is destiny in the process, you must understand that it's important for you to give birth to his son and daughter for the legends to eventually come true. You play a key part in history and it will be unknown to many people your role but deep in people's conscience they know, they know of the sacrifice both you and your mate must make for your children to be born."_

"_It's not fair" She cried out. "What happens if he doesn't die?"_

"_The end of everything. Fashandra, keep strong, Don't tell him his going to die but support everything that he does, and you have twenty seconds before you will wake up."_

"_I will" She wiped tears from her eyes as her body slowly faded leaving Gohan and the god of the Yardrat's alone. _

"_So his going to die, what's going to happen to her?" Gohan asked curiously,_

"_She will perish at a different date, Shortly after she gives birth, she will give up her babies to Goharrot's younger sister because of something the past version of me tells her."_

"_What did you tell her?" _

"_I told her how to do the instant transmission technique and told her to transmit herself to different planets and tell them of you and on one of them she conducts an illness similar to the heart disease your father gained, therefore she dies as there is no medicine to cure it in her time." _

"_That's kind of sad and dramatic that she will never see her children grow up. But how come it's not the past you telling us these things." _

_The god of the Yardrat's looked down onto the floor looking ashamed. "Easy, because I was foolish and the past version of me has no idea on what's to happen to Fahsandra. The only way in which I could contact you as well is if I contact you through your dreams and it's not essential for you to watch their life's therefore it would be easier to just tell you and come out with it." _

"_Oh and how is all of this essential for me learning how to read the ancient prophecies?"_

"_Fashandra is the one who writes on the rock, the rock is almost the story of their lives and how to defeat the danger that Goharrot was unable to destroy all those years ago. The language on that rock is old saiyan, a language that was thought to be lost as they ended up using the Tupples language mixed with their own."_

"_Why me though? Why does it revolve around me and why is it so important for me to have been born?" _

"_I am unable to answer that question, my two leaders will answer it in six years time, I believe you have already have had a run in with them. Now Gohan, I'm forcing you to return back to their time. Planet Saiyan will appear to be emptier."_

**(Meanwhile on Earth, (current time)**

Bulma watched as the communication screen just appeared fuzzy; a single tear fell down her eye as she thought of the possibilities to why this could be occurring. Her hand gently removed that single tear as she forced a smile towards the terrible duo, Goten and Trunks. The child with violent hair gracefully stood up and slowly waddled over to the table where the freshly baked cookies rested, Goten followed him yet in a more clumsy fashion. Her thoughts soon returned to Gohan as she typed the number to his pod back in again however there was still no reply.

"Gohan," She whispered as Vegeta casually strolled into the room. "Vegeta, what's happening? Why hasn't he called or or told me how he has been doing? I'M HIS MOTHER NOW"

Vegeta watched as his mate seemed so worried for the child of Kakarot. He was unable to disagree with how she cares for the child as he too cares for that brat of which wasn't his. A child with a power so great that should be of saiyan royalty lines, he should be his own flesh and blood. "I'm sure his okay woman," He replied in his normal, uncaring tone yet inside he too had the same concern. "Maybe his busy training woman, maybe his trying to train to ascend the most powerful saiyan in the universe.."

"For the last time Vegeta, he could already beat you, and if he was alright I would still be able to hack onto the camera software yet it's not doing anything, just blurry."

Unknown to her, Vegeta muttered under his breath "That's what you think onna." As he turned around and digested everything else that she said.

"VEGETA DON'T YOU CARE? If the cameras are not working, it only means that his pod has been destroyed which means that a twelve year old is either stuck in space or dead."

"His saiyan, He will find a way to survive."

"WHAT IF HIS SHIP BLEW UP VEGETA?"

"Well he might not be on it, and if he was, then I, prince Vegeta is the strongest saiyan in the universe" he joked yet the reaction from Bulma's face made the pure blooded saiyan cower in some aspects. It was the look she gave him when she was about to strike him with that wretched frying pan that she has stored somewhere by her side. "I'm sure the kids alright" He quickly added on.

"We can all hope so Vegeta."

**(Back to Gohan)**

Gohan immediately sat up from where he fell asleep on the planet Saiyan. That dream, it felt almost as though it was real to the half breed saiyan and not a delusion in his mind whilst in the state of sleep. His surroundings were similar to where he was before yet there was something different about it. Something that the young saiyan was unable to explain to himself no matter how many times it was repeated throughout his head. It didn't click, there was something wrong with planet saiyan, and it seemed as if the planet was dying. The green grass lost its vibrant colours whilst the sky was turning a dangerous red. Then he heard it, the voice that he didn't expect to hear upon his journey of understanding the legend.

"Touch me" It called out in that annoying voice which seemed to have been repetitive in his head. He turned to see two figures, Goharrot and another saiyan. "Goharrot join me for we are to be one and your future kin will fail, touch me so that we can rule the universe and wipe out everything and everyone that stands in our way."

"You're the evil I was warned about," He hastily replied "I'm to destroy you."

"Please, your cocky arrogance won't get you far Goharrot, I've been observing you, waiting for the moment to claim you mine." The being moved forward from out of the light, he was a saiyan of a muscular view, a large scar ran down both sides of his face as he advanced on Gohan's ancestor. "Touch me, for you almost did and then our kind will become extinct."

"No, I will fight you to the death."

"That's all I wanted to hear Goharrot,"

Swiftly Goharrot powered up into the first form of super saiyan, the form which showed a brand new light to the saiyan race through his achievement of reaching the next level before anyone else did. The other saiyan laughed as he too began to power up yet instead of turning super, this saiyan turned bright red.

"I've been given an amazing gift, far better to your own, I have the power to suck the life force out of beings and planets through touch and the beings will merge with me so that I can obtain more power. I'm highly surprised that you didn't realise this everywhere I went, the grass of the planet died as I walk over it. I am the most powerful being in the universe and your defeat will only prove that Goharrot."

In response Goharrot spat out in disgust on the floor, "and you talk about me being cocky" He muttered under his breath as he moved into a stance. The other saiyan just laughed as he heard his mutter. Instead of him moving into a stance, he flew at Goharrot. Yet Goharrot quickly pulled two fingers to his head and teleported to the other side of that being.

"I forgot about that cheap trick, just make it easy and touch me."

Goharrot smirked, "Never, I must protect the ones that I love" His hands moved towards his side, a emerald form of energy started to form from within the saiyan's hands.

"Goharrot," Fashandra screamed from the distance as she ran towards her mate whilst crying. "You can't do this,"

The being with the voice of the rock laughed as Goharrot saw his potential move. He could see that thing hurting her, hurting the women that he loved a bit too much thus he released the ball of energy all the little bit to early as he teleported to her exact area. He pulled her up into his arms and like what he did only a few seconds ago, disappeared from that spot. The being just stood there, amazed that Goharrot knew what he was thinking of doing just to get to her. Moments later the first super saiyan returned without the women.

"My, my Goharrot, you're smarter than I thought. You know not to touch me and to get your woman out of the way but if you can't touch me, then how are you going to kill me."

"Easy, she explained my fate as I dropped her off. I know what I have to do now." Again Goharrot began to form that emerald energy ball whilst his enemy just laughed.

"Again with that attack, you're pathetic" His enemy stayed still, waiting for the attack which he felt only moments before. "You only caused a little scratch."

"That's because it was not finished" The being just looked confused, expecting that the power will not cause damage. Slowly Goharrot began to point the ball at the being and in response he too began to form an energy ball to put Goharrot of. He plunged it at him yet if anything the energy sent to put Goharrot of was absorbed by his own energy ball.

"What is this?" He asked as his smile turned into a frown. "We must be one Goharrot. What are you going to do with that?"

Now it was Goharrot's turn to laugh. He laughed as if there was no tomorrow as he brought more energy into the attack. Energy from the reaming life of planet saiyan was sucked up, causing the planet to shake and to become feeble. Gohan watched as his ancestor's wiliness to give up his life influence his own. He knew what Fashandra told him and now Goharrot was determined to let death come when planned.

"Goodbye" Goharrot laughed in a manic way as he removed his hands from pointing at the being. They moved down to the floor just below his feat.

"YOU CAN'T, WE WILL BOTH DIE."

"That's the whole point, how else am I meant to defeat a being that I can't touch."

"NO" The being started to fly to prevent what was too come yet was too late. He watched as Goharrot dropped the emerald energy ball. He still had that twisted smile upon his face, Gohan stared, thinking this was to be the end and he was right. The half saiyan watched as the planet turned bright red, slowly the ground beneath his feat flew up and attacked the former sky. The two bodies of Goharrot and the being behind the rock got closer; they were less than a centimetre apart.

"Touch me for we must be one" He heard the voice yell as it touched the quarter dead saiyan. A bright light shone from between them, a rock from below then shattered the remains of the body and the being was sucked into the rock. Then it went, everything was gone yet his own body. He could see from his bloodshot eyes yet

Gohan's body was mangled. He remembered the words from that creature who sent Kakabard back. Death in this form allowed a person in the past to travel back into their own time, this means his quest about Goharrot was over. Slowly his eyes shut.

He saw nothing,

Just the blackness of the night sky with no stars insight

Nothing at all, then a bright light.

A dreadful pain surged through the saiyan hybrids body as he screamed out in pain. His head spun round in a every direction known to man.

Then he opened his eyes and saw where he was. The sound of water gradually dripping down from the ceiling of the cavern above him reminded him of the place where he first had a run in with Goharrot and Kakabard. It was different to before; this time there was no inscriptions upon the wall. This means that his journey in the past wasn't over and he only got the backing information for how to defeat that thing. The full information would come from him observing Fashandra die and that will be how he will return back into his own time.

Like before, the cavern had the rock from before yet the only difference, there was another. The other was the one that formed when planet saiyan was destroyed; the other was the shell for the evil within. He walked up to the one with inscriptions on already, the one that was here from before.

The inscriptions still made no sense to him, what the hell was he meant to do? About a meter away from the saiyan half breed, Fashandra suddenly appeared. It had obviously been some time since the destruction of planet Saiyan and her mate as her belly was swollen yet at the same time it looked as though it was beginning to deflate. She started in scripting things upon the rock that held the creature that was haunting him in his own time, this time; he managed to read the language of which she was writing it in. This means his mission had become a success yet now he had to wait to return however he had no idea to how he learnt the language she was writing in. Somehow he was able to read the ancient saiyan language which was thought to be lost.

"NO!" Gohan screamed as he saw a little bolt of red fly out of the rock into Fashandra's heart. She crippled over in pain, clutching her chest as she gasped for breath. He heard a short laugh as she ended up collapsing on the floor. Her breath became healthier yet Gohan couldn't intervene, he knew she was to die, around the same time that Fashandra drew her last breath an explosion occurred causing the saiyan half breed to go flying into the wall.

He felt the pain once again; the whole process was repeating itself.

_(He remembered the words from that creature that sent Kakabard back. Death in this form allowed a person in the past to travel back into their own time, this means his quest about Goharrot was over. Slowly his eyes shut. _

_He saw nothing, _

_Just the blackness of the night sky with no stars insight_

_Nothing at all, then a bright light._

_A dreadful pain surged through the saiyan hybrids body as he screamed out in pain. His head spun round in a every direction known to man.)_

He felt his body slam into the hard ground and his eyes opened up. He realised one thing as well, the God of the Yardrat's wasn't the most trusting person in the universe. He lied when he said Fashandra died of something similar to his father's heart virus; she was killed by the rock after she completed the inscriptions on it.

Only one question ran through Gohan's mind and it wasn't about Fashandra's death. Could the god of the Yardrats be trusted at all? And what are the other lies that circle this so called god?


	15. So can we eat first

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Thanks to everyone so far who have already voted on who they would rather see little Gohan end up with in the end. I am defiantly going to create another story as I have so many ideas for him being paired with both and I really really want to write them both. I will tell you when it's the last chapter before I separate it. Sorry I have not sorted out the silly mistakes on the past chapter but I think you would prefer to get a new chapter instead :P (I hope so anyway)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it and remember to review. I love getting reviews, they make my day (well first my heart pauses but oohh well.) Review please, thank you!

I bring thee the best news ever, I got so into writing that the next chapter is up and running already so YAYYYYYYY! This chapter is well I can't explain it so it's up to you. Before I separate this story for the whole Kasha && Gohan and Videl && Gohan thing, these next few chapters are essential for developing Gohan's character and his relationship to them both so please give it a chance.

...

Chapter fifthteen – so can we eat first?

Gohan stared at the wall of a dull looking cavern; slowly the figure of the god of the Yardrat's emerged behind him. "You told me she died of the heart virus"

"So what if I did Gohan. I can't tell you everything can I?" He replied as he walked closer to the saiyan half breed.

"You could, she was killed by that thing, what even was it? AND how the hell can I understand the old saiyan language?"

"You learnt it because they were speaking in it yet you were hearing it in your language." He began to say, the god noticed that Gohan was about to interrupt therefore he moved his hand up in the air to halt what he was saying. "That thing was Goharrots outcaste cousin who from birth was kept in the depths of planet Saiyan."

"How was he an outcaste and shouldn't that of been something important for me to see?"

"No, not particularly, I could just tell you that one without getting in trouble with my boss's, He was a half breed, that's how he was an outcaste, and his father was one of the last of the species that the saiyan's originally shared the planet with but they destroyed them near the beginning of time."

"The saiyan's tend to do that, were this species a threat?"

"Not particularly yet the legendary version of that species were. The saiyan's didn't want to take a risk so they destroyed most of the members."

"Oh, so kind of like Frieza feeling threatened of the saiyan race."

"Exactly like that, Now Gohan, your journey for now has ended. You know how to read the rock and once you've read it, you will know how to destroy it,"

"How am I meant to go home? Let alone get out of this place."

"Instant transmission."

"I can't do it, your meant to teach me."

"The Yardrat that your friend Kasha is with will teach you but I shall take you to them. Grab onto my hand." He ordered, Gohan walked directly up to the god and grabbed his hand. The next thing he knew was that he was by the exit for that tomb and the god was gone. He shook his head roughly as he walked on to the area where he entered the tomb. Steadily he moved outside, the bright sunlight attacked his eyes as he went forward.

(Meanwhile with Kasha and the Yardrats)

By now she had finished all her discussions with the yardrat's and one by one they were each falling asleep. Even though it was day break and the sun was shining brightly down upon them. How was anyone or anything meant to sleep in these extreme temperatures and these exhilarating beams of light. Her head moved upwards and downwards as she waited for the return of Gohan.

For some reason she was worried about the boy she met not so long ago, he was still only a child, a baby in many ways. He was naive yet strong and powerful for his age. The power he held was nothing that she felt before and she knew that one day his name would be known by all for what he is meant to do. Then she thought of the story of Gohan's ancestor. Goharrot was destined for great things yet his name mostly unknown to the saiyan race. Even though he was the first saiyan to ever turn super and from him the legend of the super saiyan emerged. Then there was herself, she was destined for something, something that she wasn't going to like yet it will have to be done. She only wished that time was on their side and that Gohan finally learnt how to read that rock of which she heard so many bad things about.

Over the distance, she saw his figure. It was the half saiyan finally returning, he staggered as the early morning sun pounced on his muscular body. He was alone yet was walking so confidently over to her and the yardrats. Slowly the Yardrats sat up in unison as they heard the sound of the approaching footsteps of the boy. He moved closer and closer, not bothering to go any faster than a walking pace. Eventually he was close enough to them for Kasha to actually get up and run over to the boy.

"Gohan" She cried out as she engulfed him in a hug that a mother would give her child. He just smiled at the older girl as he watched the yardrats gradually walk towards him. "You could have been quicker" She scolded as she stepped back.

"Jeez you sound like my mother" He joked, and then he walked up to the leader of the Yardrat's and addressed the next part at him. "The god of the Yardrats told me that it is you that will teach me the instant transmission technique."

"That would be correct boy who could eat more than us."

"That reminds me, I'm hungry so can we eat first?"

"Just like your father" He replied as he turned around and started leading the way towards an empty horizon. "Come Gohan and Kasha, the feast shall be prepared for you, we must return to the capital, it's fifth teen earthling minutes away."

Gohan started following the Yardrat, the sound of a feast caused saliva to run down his cheeks whilst Kasha followed yet her body language and facial expressions read anger.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT THERE WAS A CITY CLOSE AND I HAD TO STAY OUTSIDE FOR TWO DAYS IN THIS UNBEARABLE HEAT?" She yelled furiously as the Yardrat's cowered at the sound of her yelling. Gohan just laughed it off. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY MISTER?"

"Just you, you're rude, self-centred and think you can boss people about. The Yardrat's were only trying to be nice, they have made a feast for us and you're treating them that way."

"I hate you" She muttered, knowing that some things that Gohan said were right. "But I am not rude and self-centred."

"Sure" he replied sarcastically causing the girl to give him dirty looks which were not seen by Gohan as he was a great distance in front of her. For the next fifth teen minutes she gave him an evil glare as he quickly walked on with the Yardrats.

Eventually they reached a golden city where each building was craftily designed. Even the colours were dull; the buildings were made out of Planet Yardrat's only natural beauty remaining. Sand mixed with their own version of concrete. It was very different to how it was on Earth. They entered a palace styled structure where they were led by some female members of the Yardrats to a large dining room.

"FOOD" Gohan yelled as he saw the large pile of the Yardrat's luxury's spread across the table. He couldn't help the large outburst as it had been days since he ate properly. "Can we start?"

Before the yardrats could say let this feast begin, Kasha spoke up. "Okay I know he eats a lot, but do you really need this much food? There's enough to feed more than a thousand people."

"We eat almost as much as boy who can eat more than us and yes Gohan lets start."

Kasha started walking towards the table yet was thrown back by a hungry half saiyan and members of the Yardrat species. She kept her distance as the savages devoured more and more food, thinking that she won't get any. Gohan then paused and looked up at the girl. Knowing how much a human woman eats, he gathered it up and quickly ran over to Kasha, handing her some food. Before she was given a chance to say thank you, Gohan was already at the table, eating things at a faster rate to make up the twenty seconds that he lost of eating by giving her some food. She too started on her food, thinking that if she didn't the hungry pigs would come and steal hers away from her too.

**(Meanwhile with the God of the Yardrats.) **

The god knelt to the floor below the two figures. One bigger and broader and the other smaller and more delicate. Their faces covered by the dark cloaks that both of them wore.

"My lords, it has been done. I have given him the hint of what he can do. Now we need to see through with the prophecy."

"Have you contacted the girl?" The smaller one asked.

"Not yet, I was going to do that a closer date. Whether or not she does it instead is completely up to her, either way the decision is going to affect the overall outcome of the situation."

The two figures turned away from the god of the yardrats. "The outcome does not matter, but whatever one it comes to, it will affect your own fate. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean it affects my own fate?"

"If the wrong one is chosen by the girl, your immortality would cease to exist and will be passed on to one more commendable." The bigger one finally said in a harsh tone. "In other words you will be killed."

"No please, tell me which one it is that I would survive on, I don't want to die, I can't" He pleaded.

"The decision is yours to make and others to follow." With that the two figures were gone, leaving the god of the Yardrat's kneeling on the floor. Tears started to fall out of his eyes but finally he could die. Was death something that an immortal who has lived since the beginning of time accept. He knew of the life after death but was it really that good? He knew where he would placed for all the things that he had done wrong. Somehow he had to avoid the possibilty of death reching his door and he only knew of one way in which he can prevent it. He had to make a single wish upon the dragonballs and that wish was to make him immortatality his own. Unknown to him the smaller one was standing alone behind him, a twisted smirk appeared on his covered up face as he moved the hand over the top of his head.

"_Selfish desires do not make a good immortal, you will lose your immortality if you do wrong but for now I have taken away your power of being able to use the instant transmission. You are now defenceless for being self-interested." _The smaller figure said in his head as he disappeared. All the god of the Yardrat's heard was the word defenceless.

**(The feast with Gohan and the yardrats (and kasha) **

By now all of the food was devoured, all accept the remains on Kasha's plate yet already a Yardrat scooped it up and swallowed it whole.

"No the feast is over, I shall teach you the instant transmission technique so that you can finally travel home and complete your prophecy. Follow me Gohan oh and someone show kasha to a room where maybe she could get some sleep or freshen up."

Gohan followed the Yardrat whilst Kasha was led to the opposite direction. Eventually he stopped in a small garden which contained some greenery.

"This place is the garden of teaching; it is the only reaming garden on planet Yardrat and is the best place for you to learn the instant transmission technique. Your father learnt it here." The Yardrat said. "Now, first of all you have to search for a person's Ki..."

(**With Kasha ten minutes later)**

"At last, I can freshen up." She muttered to herself as she picked up the latest fashion on the planet Yardrat for the women. "What an interesting choice of clothing"

She picked up the pale pink ruffled collar shirt and the black leggings on the floor. There was no way that she was going to wear the golden chest armour that that the left on the floor. Then again she didn't want to upset the Yardats once again she also bent down and picked that up. When she stood up she was staring directly at Gohan.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE WITH THE YARDRAT LEARNING SOMETHING, I'M ABOUT TO GET WASHED."

"Sorry" Gohan mumbled as he pulled two fingers to his head and disappeared once again.

"YOU JERK"

**(Back in the training Gardens) **

Gohan repapered in front of the Yardrat. They both had a huge smile upon their face.

"I did it" Gohan replied, "Why didn't my father teach me? It only took ten minutes."

"Because the god of the Yardrat's told him not to or you would of been killed at the cell games trying to save your father."

"Oh, I see."

"Now Gohan, remember Vegeta's strength and power. His the only one that you can search for to return home again. Do you understand?

"Yes,"

"Good, please return home in the same outfit your father did when he was here. It would mean so much for us."

"I will, lets walk to where Kasha is so we can get ready to go and I need to say my thank you and farewells to all of your species for being so kind to us and I doubt kasha will say anything."

**(On Earth with Bulma and Vegeta.)**

"Woman, I'm fed up of all this sulking. You didn't even go to sleep last night, just spent your time in that cursed lab of yours and you're the one who complains at me if I spend all my time in my gravity chamber."

"Vegeta I'm just worried" She cried out as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "We should of heard something."

"How times do I have to tell you, he will be fine."

"His not, his hurt somewhere, his only just lost his parents a year ago and he needs to be with someone, not risking his life." She cried out, "HE COULD BE DEAD VEGETA!"

"Do I look dead to you?" The voice of Gohan called out from behind Vegeta and Bulma, both turned around with a startled face only to see Gohan with two fingers pointing on his forehead and a girl holding onto his arm for dear life. Bulma flew out of Vegeta's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking Kasha onto the floor.

"Gohan, it's really you, you're alive." She said as she stepped back from the young saiyan, she then started to observe his body, circling around it. Kasha sat on the floor, looking as though she was about to have a go at Bulma.

"Brat" Vegeta barked "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me Veggie?" Gohan replied cockily.

"No brat, I mean how did you get there and who is that thing?" He indicated to the angry looking girl on the floor.

"Yes Gohan who is she" Bulma curiously asked as her eyes moved down to the blond girl with the occasional pink highlight.

"I'M NOT A THING, I'M AN EARKARM AND YOU SHOULD..." Gohan's hands moved across the enraged girls face as he spoke calmly in her ear.

"Kasha, I suggest you should watch what you say because you don't want to go and pick a fight with Vegeta. He would kill you in less than a second."

"Fine," She spat out.

"I guess her names Kasha then, but why is she with you?" Bulma once again asked as she finished observing the girl.

"She's a friend whose one of the remaining members of her species and asked to tag along and I let her. "

"So she's not your girlfriend then" Bulma teased, Gohan's face turnt a bright red as he shook his head, Kasha looked rather startled at Bulma's words.

"Please, his only a little baby boy" She finnally replied as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Good, the brats too young for any of that nonsense anyway and an Earkarmling's aren't the best mates for saiyan's. The possibility of a three eyed freak with extreme power is not a good one, let alone humiliating for the members of the saiyan race."

"OI THEIRS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY GENETICS" Yet her yelling was dismissed by both Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan gave her an apologetic look from where he was standing.

"Wait three eyes, you mean like Tien but how come she's got two." Bulma interrupted

"They are a cross breed species, mixed with humans, three eyed ones are more common as they attempted to get rid of the two eye gene yet two eyed ones have advanced physic powers. If she demonstrates her physic powers, I'm certain that her pink highlights will glow. I've always had my suspsions of Tien being a member of their species yet I wasn't sure."

"Oh so Goku wasn't the only alien then." Bulma laughed before her change in tone became more deady. "Gohan, I was so worried about you, WHAT HAPPNED TO KEEPING IN CONTACT WITH ME?"

"I'm sorry Bulma, my ship crash landed and I was captured by some ship on its way to war with the remaining cold family. Then they asked me to defeat them so I did." Gohan replied, his face turned towards Vegeta to see a hurt look upon the princes face.

"I wanted to kill the rest of that damned family brat."

"Sure" Gohan replied. "I met Kasha there and she knew all about me.I'm in an acient prophcy, one which most aleins were taught."

"What about the damned rock brat, did you leard anything?"

"I was shown how it was created and how it was my ancestor who saved the saiyan race from getting fully destroyed. You do know about saiyans living on planet Saiyan and the very first super saiyan, Goharrot, don't you Veggie head?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT, but does that mean that he was your ancestor, so technically your a saiyan prince."

"Course it does Vegeta, accept he gave up the throne to hand it to your family."

"Gohan, what langugage is the rock in?" Bulma finally spoke up after Gohan's and Vegetas little discussion.

"Old saiyan," He replied "Bulma, can you find a room for Kasha and can you take her shopping sometime soon."

"Shopping" Both girls called out very happily, before Bulma led Kasha out of the room, leaving Gohan and Vegeta alone.

"You should get some sleep brat, I want a spar early in the morning and see how powerfull you have supponsly gotten, plus who knows what tomorrow will bring."

**(EAST CITY MUSEUM) **

Silence, it ran through the corridors of east city naturaul history museum. It was all silent, not even a peep out of a mob of mouse's which roamed through the halls at night. Since the whole incident of the murder in East city natural history museum, it has been closed. No one was willing to step foot inside, in case the killer returned. Not even the night guards had it in them for what happened to their associate not that long ago.

"He has returned" A voice called out throughout the silent halls of the museum. "Son Gohan has returned and it's time to take his life and make it your own. I shall create a body and release you from the grave yet at a cost." The familiar voice called out as a large amount of red light filled out of the room storing the rock.

Through the red light, a muscular yet non human looking figure stood up. The light slowly diapered throughout the room, revealing a man and a child however the child was hidden. His facial appearance was similar to the saiyan half breeds sealed within that rock yet his skin was tinted red. His face lowered down to the child's and smiled gracefully.

"What a mistake you have made child for freeing me. You've only ensured the fate of your own planet and I shall make you join me and become one with my collection."

"It wasn't a mistake" The child spoke up, trying so hard to keep something within him yet widly grinning as if he couldn't lay a finger on him.

"Touch me child, for I need your power and I shall never lose my body. Touch me for we shall be one."


	16. He compared you to his mother

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

I have the next chapter so yayyyyy! I'm kinda happy. Thank you for reviewing everyone and yeah the whole branching it off into two separate stories will be hard to do yet I enjoy a bit of a challenge. Thanks Kakarot son who pointed out an error which I think I've fixed in the last chapter and if anyone else notices any errors do tell me because I don't check for errors on my chapters till a later date. I still have not fixed a few grammar errors in the first chapter that I've only just notice :P Okay before the story is split up, I'm going to build on Kasha's and Gohan's relationship a bit, as it's kinda important so sorry for any Kasha haters.

Please review and tell me if it's any good and yeah I suppose that's all I got to say to you. :P

...

Chapter sixteen- he compared you to his mother

The night passed quickly and swiftly for Gohan. It felt weird being in his own bed at the capsule corporation yet was able to get out of bed as early as possible. By the time he reached the gravity chamber, he could already see Vegeta training to his heart content. He was never going to give up until he ascended the half saiyan child. It must be embarrassing to the ego of Vegeta because when he was Gohan's age, he only dreamt of the power and was unable to feel it.

He saw Vegeta pause as he watched from outside. Instead of Gohan entering, the only full saiyan known to be alive strolled out and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt.

"Let's go somewhere else and train brat, the woman won't appreciate it if I destroy that machine once again."

"Sure Veggie head" He cockily replied "Ready to be thrashed by a child again?"

"I'd like to see you try" He replied, taking of as he finished the sentence. Gohan wondered what the saiyan thought of whilst he said that but decided to follow his adoptive father. Vegeta landed closely to where the cell games actually took place and smiled upon the boy. "Should we just get straight into it Brat?"

"Sure Veggie head, what have I got to lose?"

"That arrogance you've gained for starters" Vegeta replied as his evil smirk appeared. "Are you going to power up brat?"

"Maybe" Gohan replied as he swiftly turned super saiyan two, his opponent continued to smirk.

"Why not the third level brat?"

"I have trouble controlling it and plus it's not fair on you if I go to third level."

"Well brat, I have a surprise for you." The older saiyan powered straight up into super saiyan two, Gohan's eyebrow raised slightly as he heard Vegeta scream. He began transforming to the third level of super saiyan yet how? Vegeta had no stimulus other then becoming the strongest and most powerful in the universe. His blond hair fell down to knee level, his eyebrows begun to disappear all Gohan did was stare, completely speechless.

"So this is what the transformation looks from the outside" The half saiyan muttered as Vegeta's screaming came to a halt.

"Surprised brat?" The newly transformed super saiyan three asked, his smirk still remained on his face as he saw Gohan's reaction. Without hesitation he chucked his body towards the boy at full pelt. Gohan's hands rose to deflect the blows that Vegeta was making, as Vegeta's smirk slowly disappeared. He flew back from the boy who was now the one smiling was he still toying with him? Or maybe he wasn't hitting the kid with everything he has.

"FINAL FLASH"

The beam of energy flew straight towards the kid, engulfing him as it hit him. Dust particles flew up from the ground as Vegeta started smirking once again yet almost as quick as his smirk came up, it disappeared. The area where Gohan was standing was now clear, not even the kid was there. Slowly Vegeta's heart sank.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself sounding slightly upset, "The woman's going to kill me"

The saiyan prince felt a gentle tap on his shoulder as he turned around. Slowly Gohan's fist hit the elder saiyan in the chin, causing him to fly across the small battlefield. The enraged Vegeta stood up and stomped back over in an angry tone.

"BRAT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MISS THAT? And that hit was a cheap shot, you shouldn't have surprised me like that."

"I used the instant transmission and teleported to Krillin and then back to you again, that blast could of hurt me. "

"WELL POWER UP! I WANT A FAIR FIGHT AND YOUR NOT EVEN BOTHERING BRAT."

"I have more important things to take care of or have you forgotten the very reason why I went into space in the first place."

"Fine, after all this mess is sorted out, you and I will go all out in a fight."

"Deal" Both saiyan's powered back down again. "How did you ascend to super saiyan three Vegeta?"

"I'm not telling you that" He snapped back

"Fine, grab my hand and I'll get us to Bulma within seconds." Hesitantly Vegeta did what the child said and within seconds they were in the kitchen. Both Bulma and Kasha seemed to be having a girly discussion as they placed the last remaining food upon the table. Both were unaware of the two saiyan's entering the room.

"He actually said that, awww bless, and then he compared you to his mother." Bulma laughed "Jeez he must like you then."

Kasha slightly blushed before shaking her head. "No, he made his feelings clear on Planet Yardrat, he said I was rude, self-centred and like to boss people about whilst he was laughing."

"Come on he must like that about you then, I don't think your rude or self centred, I just think you like bossing people around but that's a good thing if you associate yourself with a saiyan."

"His too young for me Bulma, his only a kid..."

"Vegeta's ten years older than me."

"But its different, He looks the same age as you and I DON'T LIKE GOHAN"

"WOMAN," Vegeta yelled, fed up with listing to their discussion. "Can we eat now?"

Both Bulma and Kasha turned round to see Vegeta and a very red looking Gohan standing next to him. At that point Kasha started to turn red out of embarrassment yet shook it off. She strolled up towards the half saiyan until they were a metre apart before she stopped.

"HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU HEAR?" She yelled as she pushed him back before turning around and going back to the side of Bulma. Gohan stared at her almost speechless whilst Vegeta laughed.

"The brat heard for when Bulma said and he compared you to his mother." Both Bulma and Vegeta started to snicker as Kasha started yelling at the boy.

"... YOU SHOULDN'T CREEP AROUND YOU LITTLE PEST, I HATE YOU"

"But..." Gohan attempted to reply in a mousy voice before she interrupted once again.

"NONE OF WHAT WAS SAID WAS TRUE CAUSE YOUR'RE A...A ... JERK." He saw a tiny teardrop fall out of her eyes as she ran out of the room, Vegeta continued laughing whilst Bulma decided to stop seeing the startled and embarrassed look upon Gohan's face.

"What...was...,I mean can we eat now Bulma."

"Sure kiddo."

(Upstairs in Kasha's room)

She just wiped the last tear from her eyes, she wasn't going to let a kid do this to her and what made it worse, he was part saiyan. "I hate him" She whispered to herself.

"Or do you care for the boy" The voice of the God of the Yardrat called out in her head.

"Get out of my head" She growled

"Not until I tell you what has to be done so listen up and don't interrupt..."

(Back down stairs in the kitchen about thirteen minutes later.)

"" Gohan said as he was engulfing his food, she gave him a threatening glance as he swallowed what he was chewing. "Sorry, I said Bulma I'm going to east city museum and I'm going to read that rock to see what I have to do."

"That's better Gohan, and fine but take Vegeta with you."

"Fine." Both Vegeta and Gohan said. Kasha then walked through that door, her eyes were blood shot and her face was patchy with parts of it being red.

"I'm coming to" She announced.

"What about going shopping with me?" Bulma asked

"We could do it another day, this is more important."

"You're not coming Kasha." Gohan ordered. "Go shopping with Bulma."

"You can't command me Gohan, I'm coming and that's final and before you say it might be dangerous, I know. That's the whole reason why you let me come along and I want to see this to the end."

"But you..."

"Brat, let her come, as long as she doesn't get in your way." The prince interrupted as he stood up. "Can she fly?"

"Kinda"

"Well you can carry her." The prince replied as he walked off. He gave Bulma a quick wink whilst she giggled. "We are going to that damn museum now brat."

**(In a woodland forest)**

The small child sat on the hard ground whilst the half saiyan that was once concealed within the rocks watched his every move. The small tiny fingers of the child made his blood thirst yet he refused to go into attack and make this boy join him. It was all because of that child in the museum that set him free, how could he avoid the fate of joining at a touch? The kid just laughed and told him he hoped Gohan was going to give him what he deserved. That really struck a nerve, after that he couldn't allow the kid to live so he followed the child out of the museum doors and somehow he ended up here. The kid from the museum was gone, not unless he was that smaller and weaker looking child. It could be him as the child who set him free was hiding his face and his body.

He watched as the little boy's mother wondered up to the child and scooped him up into a loving embrace. How he wished that was him, jealousy surged throughout his body. He hated it; with a small amount of hesitation he raised his hand and shot a Ki blast which destroyed the woman and the child. Who needed them anyway? They were too weak to join him, he needed Gohan. That child's power really made him thirsty and hopefully he would be able to absorb the rest of this planet that made his blood boil.

"I didn't think you would have followed me." The voice called out from behind, revealing the cloaked child. "Don't bother trying to touch me, you can't hurt my species and I've paused your powers for now."

"Why would you do that?" He growled.

"Easy, so you will work for me."

"You're just a kid."

"Yes a kid who isn't strong enough to take out Gohan, the power I am using on you only works on the true evil. That's why you have to absorb Gohan when the time comes so his heart will belong to me and I shall control you both. Anyway your battle with Son Gohan will take place on Mt Himalanzo so grab my hand and I shall teleport you there."

"And what will you do whilst I claim that kid as mine."

"Ours you mean, No doubts about it but he will bring Vegeta so I will deal with him. His weaker then Gohan and I might be able to beat him yet I'm not too sure about that, his still powerful. I am only acting as a distraction for you to take Gohan."

"First tell me, what species are you?"

"I'm a saiyan half breed as well as you and Gohan but the species I'm joined with you won't really know. We were a relatively new species which only a few remain."

**(With Gohan , Vegeta and kasha) **

"Vegeta can't you hold Kasha" Gohan complained whilst they were in flight. Kasha had her arms tightly wrapped around Gohan's neck and was sitting on top of his body. Every so often she squealed very high pitched which made Gohan's flying abilities slowly get worse.

"She's your woman brat, you brought her here."

"NO, she's not mine and she's so pushy."

"OI, I'm right here on top of you brat." Kasha snapped as she quickly hit the back of his head. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Yes, we are just landing, just wait a minute."

Just like the two saiyan's promised, they landed shortly after at the entrance to the deserted east city museum. A few windows were bordered up and people walked past as if it wasn't there. By the door, some remains of the police tape remained yet was torn as the saiyan half breed opened the door. As he walked in, he saw the familiar staircase where his mother fell down. He saw that a layer of dust was starting to build up yet there were traces of recently made footsteps.

He casually walked up the stairs as Vegeta and Kasha followed, both not knowing which room they were going to enter. He went towards a room on the left where he walked inside. All three paused whilst Gohan stared at the rock. It was broken in half yet the inscriptions remained. Slowly the half saiyan walked up to them and flipped one side over so that he was able to read it. He did that with the other piece and began analysing the rock. It was a message to him from Fashandra. He read it out so the other two could here.

"_By the time you can read this, it means that we have already met in our dreams. Gohan, the battle will take place on Mt Himalanzo on your planet. I hope you can do what my beloved couldn't and destroy that monster before he drains your planet as well. Just fight him and bring the descendent of Vegeta and the girl. I was told about your life and what your planet has to offer. The fight could end in many ways, one where the being absorbs you and destroys the universe and the other that I know of are more likely to happen yet they can involve death for one on your side but if that's the case Shenron is the one to bring back someone from death. Gohan tell the others that they must use Shenron if death is involved. I was told not to tell you by the god of the Yardrat's but listen, it might help or prevent it._

_Your fight will be similar to Goharrot's accept the planet won't be destroyed and the evil will be gone forever. It's similar because you are going to sacrifice your own life and die with it."_


	17. my species won't be affected

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

People of the world of fanfiction, I have updated. I also have new for you all, I'm not sure I'm going to split into two separate stories just yet as I had a new idea which I prefer but then it means that the story won't be split until later on. Anyway, I'm really really no good at doing battle scenes which is slightly ironic as Dragonball z has loads of fighting scenes in it. So this chapter is a bit rushed therefore I like to apologise there.

I know this might sound stupid as I've written so much and stuff, what exactly is a beta reader and how would I be able to get one? Anyway here is the chapter, sorry for it being like how it is. Please review! It inspires me to write more and more and more. :P Thank you all.

...

Chapter seventeen- my species won't be affected by his touch

"You're not going to die Gohan" Kasha yelled out expectantly. _I won't let you._

"Kasha, it's alright, we have the Dragonballs so I can return but I think Fashandra wanted me to avoid death in general."

"You're not going to die anyway and it's going to be prevented like how you were prevented from dying at the cell games. Death is a scary process..."

"Kasha, I don't fear death. Death is something that people should consider if it means saving the lives of others. I would be able to see my parents again and death is the start of one's new life in the other world."

"But Gohan..."

"No buts Kasha, I welcome death with open arms and everyone else should as well."

"I'd hate to interrupt your little argument but shouldn't we get to this Mt Himalanzo." Vegeta interrupted as both nodded their heads in agreement. Instead of going out through the main door, Gohan scooped Kasha up and the two saiyan's flew out of a broken window and headed towards a large mountain in the distance.

**(At Mt Himalanzo)**

The being stood at the top of the volcanic mountain, the wind blew through his dark hair whilst he waited for the arrival of Gohan and the rest of his group. He felt anxious as he waited for the arrival; today was the day where his power will ascend to nothing felt before. Today was the day where Son Gohan was going to fall and never return. He will make sure of that by the joining of the two yet he felt uncertainty. He remembered when he was last able to walk across the ground of planet, he was able to absorb life force energy yet it was different here. So far he was unable to drain the planet and he knew this was from failing earlier on with the night guard Excel Wired. Or was it that kid who said he was only strong enough to take on Vegeta and not Gohan.

His eyes moved to the opposite side of the peak, that child sat levitating above the ground. Slowly his hood gradually fell of revealing a child with onyx hair and three eyes. Just what species was this child mixed with? His skin was a pale peach, possibly due to the fact that he hid his face and avoided the sunlight. He slowly broke out of the trance and brought the hood back over to his face whilst sending the being a threatening glance.

A few minutes later, Gohan and Vegeta arrived. A girl was grasping onto the saiyan-human hybrids neck and he slowly placed her down with delicate care.

"Ahh, Gohan, I see you have decided to come and join me."

"No, not to join you but to destroy you is that hooded child with you?" He asked as his eyes met the hooded figure. The child moved forward a few steps yet his eyes kept on Kasha, Gohan defensively pushed her behind her before he growled at the child. "Leave her alone."

The Childs eyes moved away whilst the being's now moved onto the young saiyan defending the girl.

"Kasha, move away from me and get to somewhere where you would be safe." The saiyan hybrid ordered, she followed his order and walked further away from the saiyan half breed. She descended down the volcanic mountain only slightly whilst Gohan stared at his foe.

"Too answer your question, yes, the hooded child is with me yet sadly I can't touch him. Don't worry Gohan, his going to deal with Vegeta and not that puny girl you brought along."

"HAH, as if a child can beat the Prince of Saiyan's." Vegeta yelled out yet his eyes met the disapproving look of Gohan. "Accept kakabrat numero uno" he mumbled.

"Your arrogance is going to be your downfall my prince." The hooded boy said loudly as he stepped forward. Vegeta just smirked.

"Before you leave, there is a little something that I have to take care of." The being stated as he randomly moved his hands around. Slowly he brought them to his side and began forming a powerful Ki ball. Gohan and Vegeta both saw this therefore they attempted to move into a defensive position however they couldn't move. They were frozen upon the spot.

"GOHAN, I CAN'T MOVE." Kasha's panicked voice yelled out, Gohan turned his head to the right where he saw a scared looking Kasha, his eyes moved straight back to the being who was about to release the Ki ball. The hooded child stared at Kasha and then back at the being and then at Kasha again.

"Let's get rid of this interference." The being yelled as he released the Ki blast, at first Gohan thought it was going to go towards Vegeta but then he saw who it was actually aimed at. Kasha.

"KASHA" Gohan screamed as he saw the Ki ball engulf her body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He begun to power up to super saiyan three, screaming along the way. She could be dead because of him waiting to take out that thing and he hardly got to know her. She wouldn't have been strong enough to prevent it so the chances are she was dead. He broke the restraints holding him in place whilst he charges at the being.

"Yes Son Gohan, make my job so much easier by touching me." He then paused in mid air, knowing that all would basically come to an end if he were to touch that thing. He retreated back to where Vegeta stood and moved his eyes over to where Kasha was standing. The dust particles begun to clear and he saw the figure of the hooded child in front of Kasha curled up in a ball on the floor. His arms were out stretched as he protected her from the blast which could have ended her life.

"She's not meant to die." The hooded child hissed at the being. "And if you touch a hair on her body again, I would personally destroy you and you know that you are unable to absorb me, SO LAY OF HER."

"She could have been a threat."

"SHE's AN EARKARMLING WITH TWO EYES."

"And, it would have been easier to dispose of her and then the brat would fight more roughly and he might touch me then."

"ARE WE MEANT TO BE FIGHTING OR WHAT?" The impatient prince of all saiyan's yelled out, tired of hearing the two enemies squabble other a worthless girls life.

"Yes we are, Vegeta me and you will fight and Gohan and the being will fight. Before you say anything Kasha, you're useless and there is no point fighting you." The child spoke in a more relaxed tone, Vegeta just laughed at the idea of him fighting a kid.

"Is this some kind of joke... please don't tell me I'm fighting an eight year old, worthless?"

"You fought me when I was younger than eight and I almost beat you."

"Shut up, you're a special case" The prince snapped back to Gohan. "Fine let's go little brat."

"Good, we shall fight away from the others, Follow me Prince Vegeta." The child lifted up and flew down the mountain whilst Vegeta followed. Kasha decided it would be best if she headed down the mountain as she could get in Gohan's way if she stayed up here where the main fight would be.

As she descended she had a thought, how is Gohan meant to win this battle if he can't touch the being? Surely shooting Ki blasts in attempt to destroy him would weaken his strength and if that thing could absorb life force, than surely what hope does he have? That monster could regenerate his energy whilst Gohan's will grow weaker and weaker after every attempt. This was not a fair fight at all.

(Meanwhile with Vegeta and the Child.)

The two landed at the bottom of the volcanic mountain and both turned into a defensive stance.

"It seems you have been taught to fight brat." He snapped whilst the child lowered his hood. His face was familiar to him yet seemed to be more carefully carved then what he remembered, his hair the same colour as any saiyan's yet his eyes were different. He was a boy with three eyes, the middle one was dark black whilst the others were a light green. "What species are you kid?"

"Seen though she's not here and you have heard of it kinda I shall tell you. I'm half saiyan, half Earkarmling."

"Interesting" He muttered as he stared at the boys face. "Your father is?" 

"A saiyan with the name of Nappa, He raped my mother and killed her previous mate. Then he left her and after she gave birth to me, she left me to continue fighting in the war. She then died and I was raised by my older sister for the first five years of my life and then I was taken for being part saiyan by some pink thing and my current master saved and trained me from the thing. He then told me what I had to do when the time comes."

"I didn't want to hear your life story brat, I want a fight." 

"Very well and I shall give you one." The boy started to power up to a power which levelled the super saiyan one however instead of him becoming gold, his hair pointed up and turned purple whilst his remained the same. The aura around him was purple, Vegeta then decided to transform into the first level of super saiyan yet at a much quicker rate then the boy. "I don't want to kill you my prince. So let's keep this to the first level and the first level only."

Vegeta grunted as he flew towards the boy in an offensive position. He swung his left foot towards the boy's head where the boy raised he leg up, kicking the saiyan in the crotch. The full blooded saiyan fell over in pain as he clutched onto it. The little boy just laughed whilst Vegeta muttered a load of curses under his breath. 

"Why do brats get you with cheap little shots like that?"

"Dunno, guess that's all we are good at."

"You're going to pay for that."

"Oh goody" The boy replied sarcastically.

"FINAL FLASH"

"DESTROHA"

(BACK TO GOHAN)

"Touch me Son Gohan for we must be one." The being started as he moved closer to the saiyan hybrid, Gohan meanwhile smiled towards the being.

"How many times do I have to say this before it gets implanted into your thick mind?" Gohan stated as he still smiled towards the being. "I would never join you in all of eternity." He stepped back a few steps as he placed his hands above his head, one palm behind the other. A ball of Ki formed and Gohan steeped further and further back before he released it.

"MASENKO" The masenko blast engulfed the body of the being who was walking closer and closer to Gohan. The beings body disappeared from the particles of dust yet he knew it wasn't over yet. The battle was only just beginning. From within the dust particles, a dozen Ki blasts shot out towards him.

He threw his body around in attempt to dodge each Ki blast, so far only one was successful in hitting the young hybrid and as it impacted his skin, he felt a sudden pain. Those Ki blasts were stronger than he originally thought they would be, slowly, tiny droplets of blood oozed out of the freshly made wound yet he didn't care much about pain. This was nothing compared to the Cell games and he could easily put up with it.

"It's useless Son Gohan, for you can't touch me without becoming one with me. I am at an advantage here, I can absorb the life-force around me and regain strength whilst you can do nothing accept join me and die."

(With Kasha)

It was useless for Gohan to attempt to win this battle and she knew he would somehow fail. How was someone meant to face that, it could be the most dangerous enemy known to anything living because of the power of touching objects. Why though? Why did it have to be him, only a child fighting out there? It was almost too good to be true but then she remembered the hooded child saying something along the lines of I'm the only one who could touch you to the being and she knew their only chance for victory was if she could get that child who saved her life to save Gohan's. She decided to risk it and descend the mountain to where Vegeta and the child were sparring; hopefully just maybe the boy will change sides. There was something about him that seemed to be familiar about him to her yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

(WITH VEGETA)

"WHY...DO...BRATS...TORMENT...ME" Vegeta screamed as he and the small boy continued to fight, the young boy seemed to be moving slower and slower, he was finally about to collapse when Vegeta threw a punch in the Childs stomach which caused him to fly across the battle ground and slammed his body into a tree. The boy fell out of his super saiyan mode and smiled at the full blooded saiyan.

"I give up Prince Vegeta...you are far...more super to me...and I will aid...you...and Gohan in...defeating the being." The boy placed his hands onto the floor as he forced himself up, he then knelt down to Vegeta who was grinning in an evil way.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFEAT IT? If you can't beat me, then, how I hate to admit it, you WON'T be able to defeat that brat who is the only hope to defeating that thing. SO TELL ME OTHER BRAT, HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?"

"Easy, I have an advantage over Gohan" The boy began to say as he placed his cape back over his head. "I have the power to stop his power of touch hence why I'm the only person who that thing listens to also my species won't be affected by his touch."

"This isn't some sick trick is it to get the brat to join him is it?"

"No, I promise you it isn't, I only appeared on his side to fulfil some of the prophecy or I would never have found the chosen one otherwise, my leader is someone Gohan will meet in seven years time if he beats that thing and my leader saved me from my kidnapper who was apparently the Immortal God of the Yardrat's."

(BACK WITH GOHAN)

For twenty minutes Gohan had been fighting the being with only using blasts, to save energy he had to power down into super saiyan two which meant the overall energy of his Ki blasts were weaker then what the originally started. It was no use, the being was right in the way that he said that he won't tire meanwhile Gohan was. The being just laughed at his rubbish attempts of trying to destroy the being. After five minutes of dodging the many Ki blasts sent by the being, he saw the arrival of Vegeta, Kasha and the hooded child. The being looked at the child and then carried on.

Then for approximately twenty seconds, the being froze, unable to move at all. In the time Vegeta threw a sensu bean towards the half breed saiyan who caught it and eat it. Vegeta smiled towards the saiyan hybrid before he spoke.

"Fight him like how you fought cell brat accept don't play him about."

"I can't, I'll join him."

"That's where he steps in; he can disable the beings powers for ten minutes at a time for other people then himself for as many times after that as his alive."

"Well lucky for some." By now the being was starting to be able to move, his eyes met the child's under the hood and he hissed.

"I thought you were on my side." He growled as he begun powering up a Ki ball, "NOW YOU WILL DIE" He threw the Ki blast towards the hooded child yet instead of hitting the child Vegeta jumped in the way, taking the blast for the weakened child. He stumbled forward and smiled at Gohan before he fainted. He too was tired from his fight earlier and protecting that child so Gohan could fulfil his mission was the main priority. He even gave Kakarot's brat, the very last sensu bean that he had on him. He just hoped everything would work out so he can get the duel of which he desired.

Once again the being started producing another large Ki ball yet this time was stopped by Gohan who decided to test the words of the child and go into proper combat. He kicked the being in the forehead which caused that thing to go flying back.

"It worked" Gohan stated as both him and the being went into hand on hand combat. Gohan's fist flew into the beings face whilst the beings foot strikes into his stomach yet the strikes made by the being were weak and often lacked the power he showed with his Ki blasts.

Kasha moved next to the young boy who was preventing the power absorption technique being used on Gohan. He held his hands in front of his face, waiting impatiently for the time to yell out to Gohan to stop attacking the being and then telling him to start once again. He thanked Gohan for trusting him, it was too hard to explain what he was told to do yet his masters made it clear, release the enemy and appear on his side then change sides after losing to Vegeta.

Gohan once again kicked the being, yet the being this time managed to counter attack the boy in the stomach, causing him to be winded. He flew back knowing that ten minutes would be up any minute now and the hooded child seemed to of about to tell him that yet nodded his head as he saw the other boy retreat.

"What's your name?" Kasha decided to ask as she watched Gohan prepare a Ki blast. The boy did not decide to reply, not wanting to tell the girl his name. "Fine doesn't answer my question."

"I have to concentrate, please step back" The boy snapped back with a temper which almost rivalled Kasha's. She stepped back and continued to watch the fight. Whilst he was holding back the beings powers, that thingy was starting to lose energy yet now he started to absorb life force of the earth to bring it back. The grass under his feet swiftly dried out and died. "KEEP HIM BUSY FOR TWO MORE MINUTES WITH KI BLASTS GOHAN."

Gohan released it and it impacted on the beings body forcing him to be thrown back at a distance, the blast caused a great amount of damage upon the being... Once again Gohan began gathering up energy for a Kamahamaha blast yet this one he was intending on making it more powerful. Then his lower body froze once again, his head quickly turned to Kasha and the hooded child who seemed to have also been trapped under the hold.

"This is for your interference" The being called out as he shot a beam from one finger towards the hooded child. He screamed as death was walking towards him, this time he was unable to move and he had no one left to protect him. The thin beam past straight through the Childs body, almost a direct hit on his heart. He stumbled backwards a few feet where he collapsed on the floor gasping for a breath. All restraints were now lifted and Gohan screamed in anger as he powered up. He then began recklessly firing many Kamahamaha blasts towards the being who smiled upon his accomplishment.

Kasha ran forward to the boy and knelt down onto the floor, carefully placing the upper half of the boy's body onto her legs. "Come on kid, you need to survive."

"I...don't...think...I...can" He gasped between each point. Every second he was growing weaker and weaker, time seemed as though it had slowed down. "It's...up...to...you...tto""

"Shhh" Kasha said as she held onto him tightly. Gohan continued the throwing of Kamahamaha waves recklessly in hope of weakling that monster that was not afraid to take someone else's life; slowly the fighting saiyan became weaker and weaker with every attack. Her eyes moved back down to the hooded figures face.

"It's ...Me...Kasha" A few seconds later the boy was lifeless in her arms, she slowly removed his cape which hid his face and recognised why he was so familiar to her.

"...Ay...ton" She cried out, tears slipping down her face. "I finally...found...my...little...brot..her and...I...can't...be...reunited...with him."

"NOOOOO" She screamed, her head lifted up, her eyes full of rage and anger. Then she saw what was happening, Gohan collapsed in mid air yet stood up once again. His power was draining and no one stood a chance, not without her brother anyway. He flew up into the air as he dodged an attempt of being touched and powered up one last Kamahamaha wave which he fired at the being. Thus causing the creature to go flying away. It was then when Gohan fell out of the super saiyan stage, fainting with exhaustion. She forced herself up as she ran other to the half saiyan,

"No, this... can't... be... happening..., WAKE UP GOHAN, your...alll...I...have...left" She cried yet he didn't respond. "All...hope...is...lost"

"Son Gohan is mine." The being called out as he slowly progressed towards Gohan. "We will become one and everything will be destroyed."

She slapped the young saiyan's face in hope that he would awaken yet he didn't. The being stepped closer and closer towards the two and she knew the only way to get safety was to pick him up and carry him further away so she did this. Though he was small, the boy was heavy due to his muscles and the bottomless pit off the stomach of which he had.

The being was getting closer and closer and due to his weight she dropped him on the heart floor. She then collapsed next to him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm...sorry...Gohan...If only I was stronger." Slowly she kissed the top of his forehead. "I guess... I should... Say see...you...when...everything...is...destroyed." She stood up and turned to that monster, which now stood stationary staring directly at her with a twisted smile upon his face.

"Move aside girl and Son Gohan will be mine."

"No" She stubbornly replied whilst the being stared at her, thinking of how she can defeat him. Her brother said that he couldn't touch it because of his species so does that mean the same for her? It was a risk worth taking; she knew that she didn't have long before the being would get passed her and go straight to Gohan. She needed to be a distraction.

"Then you can join us as well." Kasha smiled and ran towards the thing, she risked touching it yet what her brother said seemed true.

"That...was...my...BROTHER...you...KILLED." She growled as she pushed him back, the being attempted to strike her in the stomach yet he hit her in her thigh instead. "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT"

"I should have killed you earlier." Behind her Gohan started to stir, "Join me Son Gohan," He asked as he saw one eye flicker open. He roughly pushed the girl back yet she charged towards him at full pelt.

"I'M SORRY GOHAN" She screamed as she pushed the being back until they were both by the volcanic edge. "A friend told me we should welcome death with open arms and I think that should apply to you."

Tears slipped down her face as the being once again pushed her back and started creating another Ki blast; Gohan was starting to sit up, staring at the weak girl as she attempted to protect him. Then he realized what she was going to do.

"KASHA DON'T DO IT." He screamed as he saw her charge against the being before he released the Ki blast. She knocked him of and she fell with it, her body wrapped around it. He got up and ran to the edge yet he no longer saw her or the being. Slowly he stepped back, tears falling out of his eyes.

"KASHAAA"

_Authors note: I was going to end it on something a bit more dramatic than that and basically that was Gohan jumping in after her as he felt too guilty and stuff but then I thought nahhh I will give you a nicer ending then Gohan almost dying. (Plus I love him too much to kill him of yet) sorry about the chapter being a bit rushed, one day I will promise to sort this out. _


	18. It was only a girl

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

I've updated which could either be good or bad. I found it really really hard to write this chapter as I wasn't too cure on how to link it up to the next main point in this story. Gohan has a smaller part in this chapter (Kinda, I think) so please tell me what you think. I'm so scare

I'm glad people are liking my story so far and thank you everyone that has read and reviewed. (Thank you Kakarot son for telling me what a beta reader is :P) The reason for Kasha's death was, well I don't know, I kinda felt like killing her and someone who reviewed ages ago gave me an amazing idea. (far better than the one I've already had) The speed of my updating will become slower as I'm writing three stories at the moment and I have this annoy little plot bunny getting into my head urging me to write another dragonball z story.

Well I suppose that's enough of me talking (I think I'm boring you) So here is the next chapter. Please review and would you rather me to change the chapter before to make Gohan die and Kasha survive or keep it to how it is. (If Gohan would die the story won't be over and it will go into the other world where he won't stay there for too long before his wished back) Oh and if anyone can guess the names of these two people that were the boss of the god of the yardrats, I shall make a character dedicated to them for either when Gohan goes to school or before then (at the next dilemma he faces.)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

...

Chapter eighteen- It was only a girl...

(On the planet Yardrat inside the holy temple)

The god of the Yardrat's sat waiting for the news on how Gohan was doing. The easiest way was just to go outside yet he was being watched closely. Even though they was not here with him, he knew they had someone or something looking over his shoulders at all times. He hoped he did right with the rational decision that he made. From the corner of his eye he saw his two masters appear out of nowhere.

"The being is dead." Announced the shorter one whilst the larger one grunted. "Since he has been killed, planet Yardrat has returned back to green, or should I say that it will be slowly returning."

"What about me?"

"You heard me earlier when I said _Selfish desires do not make a good immortal"_

"But I helped... I can't die.."

"Who said the wrong choice was chosen?" The shorter one questioned back. "I will take my leave whilst my subordinate informs you of what has happened on Earth."

With that he was gone, leaving the scowling alien behind. "What did you tell the girl to do?" He asked.

"I told her to not let Gohan die at any cost, I told her to sacrifice her own life if his came into danger."

"That was the wrong thing to do. So do you know what that means?" 

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, PLEASE"

"You're a traitor to us, to the planet and you caused a few unnecessary deaths therefore you must pay for what you have done."

"NOO" He screamed as the larger figure lifted his hands up. Slowly a beam flew out of it and engulfed the body of the previous immortal gods of the Yardrat's. "My work here is done" He said to himself as he disappeared on the spot.

**(Back on Earth) **

He slowly lifted his head of the bed he was lying on. Somehow, Gohan awoke in a hospital. The last thing that he remembered was screaming her name, wanting her to not have sacrificed her life. It should of been him. He tightened his hold of his own fist, in anger he pressed down harder and harder until his bones made a cracking noise. He didn't care anymore; he now knew that he was cursed by the gods.

Shortly after he sat up in the bed, an elderly nurse came into the room, smiling upon the boy.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked as she went over and picked up a notepad and pen.

"I'm fine" He snapped in a dark way. "How did I get here?"

"Some hiker found you and your father unconscious at the top of Mt Himalanzo and he called for an air ambulance."

"My father?" He asked puzzled, remembering that his father was dead and didn't want to return because of him.

"Yes, the man whose hair looks like a carrot top."

"Oh that's Vegeta," He replied as he stood up and walked out of the door, the nurse ran after him.

"I can't let you leave" She yelled as he moved towards an open window. "NO, DON'T JUMP"

He forced a smile on his face as he stepped out through the window, the nurse fainted seeing the child floating on air and he flew off. He headed back to the volcanic mountain to see if it was true or perhaps he was in a strange dream.

**(With Vegeta)**

Vegeta sat on the hospital bed as the nurses frantically brought in more and more food for the man who wouldn't stop eating. Everyone in his ward watched as this man inhaled everything and then asked them for more and more. He eventually stopped as he saw the brat fly past his window at a great speed.

"I love these all you can eat hospital restaurants," Vegeta muttered as he stood up and started flying out through the window following the boy. Everyone present was staring at the window with their mouths wide open.

**(Mt Himalanzo) **

He landed, looking around to see her yet she wasn't there. He screamed out in pain as a girl around his age was watching from behind. His hair flashed gold, her eyes grew wide yet the boy turned his hair back to black.

"I'm sorry Kasha" Gohan spoke down into the bottom of the volcano. He then felt someone tapping his shoulder and he spun around. There was a girl around the same age as him; she had onyx hair and crystal blue eyes. She was smiling at him even though she didn't know him.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

Gohan shook his head replying "I don't want to talk about it."

"My name is Videl and you're either the delivery boy who was at the cell games or the boy at the museum in East City."

"No, that was someone else, someone who could fight and actually save people's lives. Not me, people sacrifice themselves for me. I'm that type of person." He muttered as he sensed Vegeta's Ki coming towards them. "Shouldn't a little girl like you be with her father?"

"I'm staying at my mums and she lives at the bottom of the volcano. My father's being a big poo head and letting his ego get the better of him..."

"I'm of." Gohan snapped as he sensed Vegeta's Ki come closer and closer. He then took off in flight, not caring about the girl bellow noticing. She didn't know who he was and it was unlikely that he would ever see her again.

He landed somewhere away from the volcano, Vegeta landed opposite him moments later and smirked at the boy. "You owe me a fight since you killed the being."

"She's gone" He muttered under his breath, tears forming in his eyes. "SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF AND KILLED THE BEING."

"Brat, snap out of it, it was only a girl..."

"SOMEONE DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T FINISH THE MONSTER OF, SOMEONE DIED WHO SHOULDN'T OF DIED. YOU HEARD ME READ OUT THE ROCK, IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME JUST LIKE HOW I FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE ME WHO DIED AT THE CELL GAMES AND MY FATHER WAS TOLD WHILST ON PLANET YARDRAT SO HE PREVENTED IT. SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT."

"Don't say that, all you need is to have a spar and get your anger out of your system."

"No, I need to gather the Dragonballs and wish her back." He replied as he started to walk past Vegeta. The full saiyan forcefully grabbed the younger saiyan's arms and then they both paused, staring into each other's eyes.

"Gohan, it's me Kasha. I'm speaking to you from the otherworld using someone called King Kai or something. " Her voice called out from the sky suddenly he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He knew what she was going to say, his heard it plenty of times before. Both of the saiyan's removed their eye contact. "Don't wish me back yet, I'm happy. I've been reunited with my mother, father and little brother. You told me not to fear death and I did it, there's no point wishing me back as you told me that death is the start of your new life in the otherworld. I've been able to keep my body for the heroic action that I did. You're a good kid Gohan and it was an honour meeting you but I feel this will be the last time I would ever hear your voice again and that's fine. I wish you a long and happy life."

"KASHA PLEASE" Gohan yelled out to the sky, "PLEASE COME BACK."

"No Gohan, I'm happy now. Goodbye my hero and see you in the otherworld."

"KASHA PLEASE." He screamed out yet she didn't reply to the boys cries. His power levels were starting to increase yet was halted as Vegeta knocked the child out.

"This was the best thing to do to you Brat." He mumbled as he scooped the boy up into his arms and flew up in the air, heading towards Capsule Corporation.

**(Meanwhile just after Gohan and Vegeta left.)**

The two figures emerged from the shadows of a tree, both watched as Gohan screamed out the girls name and the Prince of all saiyan's knock him out and carried the boy whilst in flight back to capsule corporation.

"His meant to be dead." The bigger one grunted. "Should we kill him so that he is able to go to the otherworld?"

"No" The smaller one replied, "His alive and we might as well keep him alive for now. His ascended far further then what was on the legends therefore he doesn't need our help."

"But sh..."

"No buts, we will have to do part of our plan earlier then attended and give him the full functions of the sight."

"Yes master but how do you attend to do this without ..."

**(At capsule corporation.)**

Bulma was sitting down at the kitchen table, twiddling her fingers, for hours she's been waiting to hear something or even the moment Vegeta barged through that door and demand more food. Her parents were up in the play room, entertaining Goten and Trunks whilst she just sulked. She had a bad feeling about this. This feeling was always the feeling that she had when her boys went of to battle. Seconds later Vegeta walked through that door with Gohan plunged over his back. She stood up and gasped as she ran over to the boy and her mate.

"Vegeta is he okay? What happened?"

"Yes woman, the brats fine..."

"Then why is he out cold mister."

"His power levels started increasing as he yelled for her to come back; I was worried that he might put the planet in danger."

"She decided to leave him but I thought she kind of loved him. I suppose he can always visit her."

"She's dead onna, she did what his parents did and refused to come back. His never going to see her again."

"But...she's just a child...she can't be..."

"Gohan was losing the battle, he used too much energy up and her species can touch the being. I'm guessing she sacrificed herself so he wouldn't get hurt. I think she dragged the being into the volcano."

"..."

**(Meanwhile in Gohan's dreams)**

_He awoke sitting in a small room, it was a small room where the walls and floor were a plain white. A second later he felt a hand touch his arm and he turned his head around. There standing next to him was his father with that goofy grin which he always had._

"_Da...d" Gohan stuttered as he looked up to his father."Is that really you?"_

_His father laughed, "Of course it is son."_

"_Daddy." He cried as he stood up and engulfed his father into a tight hug. "I've missed you."_

"_Yes I miss you as well." His father began to say as he gently released his son from the tight embrace. "I'm sorry Gohan."_

"_Why did you sacrifice yourself?"_

"_I was told to, I was told to prevent you dying at the cell games, just like how Kasha was told to protect you."_

"_who told you?" _

"_The god of the yardrats..."_

"_I'm going to kill him..." Gohan angrily said_

"_You can't kill him as his already dead. His apparently in the other world now." _

"_It should of been me who killed him" Gohan growled, his fists slightly clenching. "He told you and Kasha to die." _

"_It's okay son, You've done great."_

"_IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH DAD, WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT TO SPEAK TO ME? YOUR DEAD AND I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY PLACE AND DYING, I HATE FEELING RESPONSIBLE FOR YOURS, MUMS AND KASHA'S DEATH. I HATE YOU FOR NOT RETURNING."_

"_Calm down Gohan."_

"_WHY? IT'S ONLY A DREAM, NONE OF THIS MATTERS."_

"_Listen to me Gohan, there is something I have to tell you so please let me..."_

**(Back in the real world.) **

Four hours have passed since Vegeta and Gohan returned back to their home, Gohan was placed in his bed and at his side Bulma sat. She ran her hand over his head and kept whispering "It's okay Gohan."

She finally stood up, she had to get doing some work yet she halted as she heard her adopted son mumble towards her.

"Bulma, is it my fault? He asked in a half tired state.

"No Gohan, it's not" She replied as she left the room, she wiped away a tear from formed in her eyes, she hated seeing him like this. She hated seeing the little boy who was strong show moments of weakness and this was all to do with a girl. Not just any girl, a girl that was his friend, a girl who he could have been with one day. However this idea was gone, she apparently told him that she was never coming back hence the reason for him being in this state of mind. Bulma just hoped he pulled himself together sooner rather than later.

**(Meanwhile on another planet)**

The short, bright green grass shimmered as the hot however not so heavy sun fell on it. The two figures of the men who were responsible for the god of the Yardrat's stood around a small crystal ball where they were watching the chosen one.

Son Gohan, the boy in the legends, the same boy who seems to be refused by death when he reaches his doors. They watched as the chosen one mourned the girl's death, he refused to come out of his room.

"Should we be worried about this master?" The bigger one asked as the smaller one shook his head.

"It shouldn't make a difference, as long as he manages to pull himself together sooner rather than later."

"Should we assist him?"

"No, we are to meet the saiyan either in seven years time unless drastic changes occur to this timeline."

"I understand."

"Good, now I suggest that we go down to Earth once again to examine his behaviour, we must not assist him or even be seen by him."

**(On Earth)**

At least two days have passed since Kasha's death. Gohan just sat in his room, sulking and refusing to come out. Vegeta seemed to lock himself in his gravity room and beat himself to death whilst Bulma watched both of the men's behaviour. She knew that Vegeta was angry that Gohan refused to spar with him so he fought with himself.

Then Vegeta left the Gravity room, from the living room window, she watched him enter the house and only a few minutes later he was dragging out a protesting Gohan. She watched as her husband shoved the boy back and then slap him across the face, Vegeta continued to drag Gohan into the Gravity room. From upstairs she heard the loud cries from Goten and Trunks so she left her post to go tend to the troublesome toddlers.

In the gravity room, Vegeta was staring at Gohan angrily. He had to bring sense to that boy and there was only one way of doing it.

"We are going to fight brat." Vegeta snarled as he moved into a defensive position. Gohan stayed standing in completely the same position; he had a sad look on his face.

"No," Gohan snapped yet from Vegeta's reaction this wasn't asking him if he wanted to or not. The full blooded saiyan moved into attacking the boy however Gohan did not attempt to even defend himself. Vegeta continued attacking the child until he eventually moved back.

"DEFEND YOURSELF" He snapped while Gohan shook his head. "I WILL CONTINUE ATTACKING YOU UNTIL YOU FIGHT BACK"

"Go ahead Vegeta, see if I care"

"YOU SHOULD AS YOU'RE A SAIYAN BRAT."

"No, I'm also human."

"That does not matter brat you should still defend yourself."

"I'm never going to fight again Vegeta."

"That's crazy, YOUR PART SAIYAN AND YOU WOULD GIVE IN."

"YOU HEARD ME VEGETA," He yelled louder. "I'M NEVER GOING TO FIGHT AGAIN"


	19. Bulma I saw the future

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

Would anyone be remotely happy if I say that somehow I managed to find the time to update? I have to say I have but then again I was planning on releasing this chapter on my birthday (Which is next Tuesday) But I finished it only like recently and it would of waited for ages before being uploaded.

Now I would like to say a thank you to people that have read and reviewed my story. You are the best :P Oh and I don't really know if it's that much of a big deal but it is to me but I've got over 100 reviews now. Kakarot son was the one who became my 100th reviewer so yayyyy and also gave me an idea to put into my story but that could be in the next chapter or the one after. Also thank you to Zi-Dawg who also gave me another idea by making me realise that I forgot about Piccolo who is like really close to Gohan. I can be mean to you all and torture the poor namek to torture Gohan more but I might not so there :P

This chapter is urmmm...well...I can't exactly describe it. I still need to go through and edit it as I have not sorted out spelling and grammer yet. (I'm too lazy for that **but I think it's alright)**Maybe someone might be able to guess those two people thingys that are like stalking Gohan. Here is the next chapter so please enjoy, and I shall update soonish.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE IT :D**

...

Chapter nineteen – Bulma... I saw the future..."

"YOU HEARD ME VEGETA," He yelled louder. "I'M NEVER GOING TO FIGHT AGAIN"

From outside the gravity room, the two creatures listed into Vegeta's and Gohan's little conversation. The shorter one stepped back; he forced his hand to go behind his hood as he kept on shaking his head into disagreement to what he just heard.

"What...but...he...has...to...fight" The bigger one muttered as he turned his head towards his master. "what,,," 

"This can't be happening; we have a problem if he refuses to fight." The smaller one said startled as he moved his hands from his head. "He has to fight; we need him to save everyone."

"But his refusing..."

"Then we must interfere and meet him earlier then what we intended."

"But..."

"I know, the consequences may not be the ones we wanted yet at the same time they can push us into the right direction. "

The smaller being moved closer to the entrance of the Gr, they both peered through the windows where now they saw Vegeta angrily attacking the child as he did not agree on the child refusing to fight.

"Perhaps Vegeta's method will get to him sooner than ours and if the saiyan gets to far and the boy does, we will persuade him then."

They watched as Vegeta continued to beat the child, blood started to pour out of the cuts on his body however Gohan still refused to fight back and defend himself. They felt Gohan's energy levels lower.

"Do... it ...Vegeta ...finish ...me ...of ...for... good" The half breed saiyan muttered, Vegeta then paused at the child's words.

"Don't worry brat, I'm beating some sense into you. I'm not going to kill you." He then continued as Gohan allowed him to carry on, hoping that Vegeta might push it to far which was likely by his current behaviour. The two creatures then disappeared from outside the window as the sounds of rushed footsteps came down from the pathway of the house.

Within a few seconds the gravity room door flew open and an enraged Bulma ran through. She stared at Vegeta as he appeared to be beating the child to death and without thinking begin running towards Vegeta, somehow managing to jump on top of his back. Vegeta paused as he felt his mate jump o top of him as he felt he could have hurt her.

"WHAT WOMAN" He yelled frustrated as Gohan backed up into the wall of the gravity chamber, leaving a trail of blood flowing behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA, I KNOW YOUR MESSED UP BUT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM."

"PLEASE WOMAN, AS IF I WOULD KILL ONE OF THE REMAINING SAIYAN RACE. I'M JUST BEATING SOME SENSE INTO HIM THAT'S ALL"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME"

"WELL WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME WOMAN, Please just get of my back so I can beat more sense into him."

Bulma did as Vegeta asked and jumped of his back, both of their eyes moved into the corner where they watched Gohan slither of too after she paused Vegeta beating him up. All that remained was a puddle of fresh blood. Gohan was gone.

"GOHAN" Bulma called out, hoping the boy was within hearing distance, she then turned to Vegeta and started hitting his muscular chest. "WHERE IS HE MISTER, I SUGGEST YOU GO FIND HIM HIS HURT..."

"But woman..."

"DON'T YOU WOMAN ME, GET YOUR ARSE OUT THERE AND FIND HIM..."

"BULMA, I CAN'T SENSE HIS KI AND THE DOOR DID NOT RE-OPEN. HIS NOT ON EARTH ANYMORE."

"..."

**(Planet Yardrat)**

Gohan gasped as he used the instant transmission to teleport himself to the leader of the Yardrat's. He couldn't stand to hear Vegeta and Bulma arguing for any longer and he didn't want to be beaten up anymore without possible snapping and fighting Vegeta back.

"Boy who could eat more than us, what are you doing here?" The leader asked, interrupting their meeting of some sort. "Not that we don't appreciate boy, for you have allowed the green to come back to here."

"Help...me!" The hybrid saiyan muttered as he stepped forward, shortly after he collapsed and fainted. Many of the Yardrat's crowed around their saviour until they heard a voice of authority step in.

"Yardrat's, step back if you want the boy to live. We will take him for you and heal him." The shorter one called out whilst the larger one walked over to the child and knelt on the ground. He then held his hands above the Childs body and energy seemed to fall straight into the boy.

"What are you doing to boy he can eat more than us, our lords." The leader called out whilst him and the other Yardrat's present were kneeling to the ground.

"Don't worry; we will take care of him." The smaller one announced as the bigger one slowly moved his hands from the boy. Within a few seconds Gohan sat up as if nothing happened, his eyes met with he shorter hooded figure, completely ignoring the larger one.

"It's you" Gohan growled, He stood up offensively towards the smaller one. "IT'S YOUR FAULT KASHA'S DEAD."

"No Gohan, it was the previous god of the Yardrat's and he was executed for his crimes."

"I WANTED TO KILL THAT TRECHOUS BLOB, I SUPPOSE THIS MEANS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW."

"That won't be necessary Gohan, we have done nothing wrong and no matter if you try, you will not succeed in killing us as we are full immortals unlike the previous god of the Yardrat's."

"You killed Kakabard..."

"His not actually dead you stupid child, his return back to his own universe." The larger snapped, whilst the shorter one let out a little soft laugh before he opened his mouth ready to speak.

"Son Gohan, you must continue fighting..."

"NO, I'm never going to fight again."

"It is your choice yet fighting would be the best thing for you to do, we must say goodbye for a short while Son Gohan and you shall know my name in six years time."

With that they were gone, leaving an enraged Gohan in a room full of Yardrat's. He blinked three times then pinched himself to check to see if he was dreaming and alas he was not. He was as good as being awake.

"We must eat boy who can eat more than us."

Gohan started to follow the Yardrat's from that room, and then his muscles seemed to tighten. His body felt as though it froze at sweat slithered down his warm cheeks, making them moist. His body began convulsing back and forth as his eye sight slowly became blurry. He let an ear piercing scream as his body fell to the floor.

_He saw his home planet; a new evil has appeared once again. He saw himself refusing to fight and dying at its hands for being a coward. He then watched as the four year old Goten and Trunks get their limbs pulled out one by one before they were devoured down this new creature's throat. He saw Vegeta die as he tried saving them all yet failing. Bulma shooting herself as the human race became no more. _

"Nooo" Gohan screamed as he stopped shaking as rapidly. The Yardrat's stared at the boy, frightened on what to do, he then attempted to stand up. Sweat still slithered down his face, "I have to go"

He then pulled his hand up to his forehead and teleported back to Earth. He lifted his head up to face Bulma, where she brought her hand up and slapped him around the face.

"You're lucky the frying pans downstairs kid or you would be in big trouble" She muttered as scooped him up into a hug.

"Bulma...you're all...okay"

"Of course we are, why kiddo?"

"I saw a new monster...and...you all die..." 

"What do you mean new monster?" She asked sounding slightly confused.

"I had a vision...and you all...die." She placed her hand onto his forehead, cheeking his temperature toughly.

"You're not ill are you" She muttered as she removed her hand. "How hard did Vegeta hit you..."

"Bulma... I saw the future..."

"You need to go to sleep Gohan."

"BUT..."

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AND DO AS I SAY. I WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE LABS IN THE MORNING."

"But that's like hours of sleep..."

"AND... as if I'm going to believe you're having visions, please that's impossible. Just lie in your bed and relax."

"Fine" Gohan snapped as he angrily left Bulma's sight. She shook her head at his behaviour.

"Since when has he started acting like a teenager" She asked herself as she sat down on the floor. She ran her hands through her long green hair before mumbling once again. "I need to get my haircut"

**(In Gohans bedroom.)**

He threw his body down onto his bed, hitting his pillows in anger for not fighting. No matter how much he tried not to think about it, it kept popping up in his head. Perhaps Piccolo would know what to do, he then shook his head. The likely hood that Piccolo would want him to fight would be high. Without thinking of telling Bulma where he was going, the young saiyan used the instant transmission to land just feet in front of his mentor.

"Go...han" Piccolo called out slightly confused yet pulled himself together before speaking once again. "How did you learn to do that?"

"The Yardrat's" He answered, sounding slightly depressed. "It was them who were contacting me before."

"And is that thing in the rock dead?"

"Yes it has but I wasn't the one who killed it." He called out darkly. "And because of her sacrificing herself to save me, I've decided to never fight again."

Piccolo burst out into hysteric laughter. "Please...a...saiyan...never...fighting...again...you sure do crack me up kid."

"I'm serious, I allowed Vegeta beat me to almost death then I used the instant transmission to escape when Bulma attacked him for attacking me. Then I returned, Bulma slapped me across the face and then pretty much grounded me and that's when I decided to pay you a visit."

"Interesting day you've had so far, to think I've been sitting in this waterfall all day trying to escape Dende's annoying small talk."

"About?"

"Your girlfriend who saved you."

"Oh" He muttered in a more upset voice. "But she wasn't my girlfriend..."

"Is she a girl" Gohan nodded as Piccolo then let of a smirk. "And is she a friend."

Once again the saiyan hybrid nodded his head. A small blush appeared on to his cheek. "That then makes her your girlfriend."

"Urm...I should be getting back before Bulma realises that I'm gone. Bye Piccolo" He said embarrassed as he placed his fingers on his head and disappeared.

"Yeah bye kid"

**(Meanwhile at capsule corporation.)**

Goten and Trunks were sitting on the floor playing with two slightly large cars. The one Goten held onto was an orange people carrier whilst the one that Trunks had was a yellow lamborghini. Goten reached over to Trunks, trying to grab onto it yet Trunks hit him in the face caused Goten to cry. At that moment, Gohan teleported into the room as he heard the footsteps of a woman walking in high heels.

"Shit" He muttered as he picked up his real little brother. "Shhh Goten, before Bulma gets here."

"To late kiddo, I thought I told you to sleep."

"I was getting restless."

"Really" Bulma asked as she raised her eyebrows, "That's not what Vegeta told me."

"And you listen to him" He joked back.

"You seem happier now, so are you going to tell me where you went" She asked as she watched him playful throw his little brother up into the air. "Before I get angry."

"Urm...I..kinfofvistedPiccolo" He said quickly whilst mumbling it.

"Mind speaking louder and slower"

"Urm I kind of visited Piccolo" He said slower, half expecting her to slap him across the face.

"And...did he make you change your mind."

"No" Gohan snapped back as he placed Goten on the floor next to Trunks, then moved back to where he was originally standing.. "I said I never want to..."

"Gohan?" she called out as she saw him freeze. His muscles seemed to tighten. His body felt as though it froze at sweat slithered down his warm cheeks, making them moist. His body began convulsing back and forth as his eye sight slowly became blurry. He let an ear piercing scream as his body fell to the floor.

"GOHAN" Bulma screamed as she knelt to the ground. "VEGETA HELP"

_Even though the sun was shining brightly, he saw that the streets were relatively empty. In front of him cell stood. Laughing in an almost manic way. _

"_Son Gohan, the boy who killed me is too scared to fight, his too scared because someone will end up dying for him once again." _

"_SHUT UP CELL" He saw a tall boy who looked similar to him yet his muscles seemed to have shrunk. "I CAN STILL BEAT YOU" _

_He then saw him collapsing to the floor, Piccolo came and attempted to lift him up yet he dropped the boy as Cell walked closer. His limbs only just hanging in place, Piccolo walked closer to the being before turning his head around. _

"_I'm sorry kid" He whispered as he began producing an almost deadly Ki blast. When he threw it, it almost went straight full Cell yet somehow the being managed to live on. Within seconds, his own Ki blast was turned against him as he now was engulfed by it. Slowly he saw himself watch one of his first friends and childhood mentor die. He held onto his fists tightly as he watched himself scream out in pain before everything was destroyed._

"PIC..PICOLO" Gohan screamed within the real world as Bulma was trying to calm down his body. Vegeta then decided to enter the room and raised his eyebrows at the boy on the floor suddenly Gohan sat up, gasping for air. He quickly wiped away his own sweat which formed on his face.

"Gohan, what happened?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Cell" He hissed back, as both adults shot him a funny look. "It was a vision and somehow Cell returns back to Earth."


	20. Should I say saiyan abuse

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

Well once again I'm ready to update this story earlier than planned because of how useless England gets when we have snow. Well where I live, I don't think it's only a little, there are actually loads of snow but still the country can't cope. Then in my head I keep hearing these little plot bunnies urging me to create a cross over fiction with Dragonball z and something else which so far there is no cross over fics so I can't tell you as I want to be the first to do it :P but I won't start that until I've gotten my other stories up/past chapter 10 & this 1 past chapter 30. (or if I get severe writers block but I doubt that.)

Anyway this chapter pretty much tells you who those two creatures are who are stalking Gohan. To be honest I don't think this chapter has worked as I don't re-read it until I get on to my ipad so sorry there, (Then I notice all of my mistakes and stuff.) Does this sound weird/crazy to any of you but I love writing my story but as soon as I read it, I become very critical and almost delete the whole thing, them I remember that people actually like it (I think) and I would keep on writing more and more chapters. I'm like this with everything that I do basically.

Jeez the amount of times I've almost uploaded the wrong document and give you all the story in one chapter. It's insane, I have to check at least five times just to be sure because I don't want to end up giving you the chapter I'm working on do I :P

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing; you're the main reason why I'm writing this. AND AN EXTRA THANK YOU to Kakarot son who gave me the idea for this chapter. (it's so much better them the original idea where I kill Gohan...wait I said kill...I mean...urm...almost kill him :P

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

...

Chapter twenty- should I say saiyan abuse.

Both Vegeta and Bulma stared at Gohan with horror throughout their eyes. Quickly they turned their heads so that their eyes met each others for a few seconds as they tried to understand what he was on about.

"Cell... ...do you mean by a vision Gohan" The blue haired genius stuttered as she tried to make sense of the situation. "His dead Gohan, I doubt anyone would wish him back."

"But Bulma" He whined as she released him from the hug. She then gave him a disapproving look before he carried on. "he..well I saw him and he killed Piccolo"

"What happened after that brat?" An impatient Vegeta stepped in. "Quickly, I haven't got all day."

"Urm...well I kinda snapped and destroyed the whole planet." He admitted as he looked down, Vegeta just let of a laugh. N"WHAT"

"You...destroy...this...inadequate...planet" He laughed out as Bulma walked up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "You're not seeing the future brat... your self conscience is pretty much telling you that if you don't fight all would be lost. To suffer the pain and the process you go through to that, a Kai of something with that authority or higher would of somehow told your body to do that."

Both Gohan and Bulma quickly pinched themselves as well as exchanging a short grasp.

"Did...Vegeta say something that appeared to be remotely smart" Both asked the other whilst Vegeta just sniggered.

"Some people, like myself, have everything ranging from the brains and the strength and the beauty." Once again the other two laughed whilst Vegeta walked up to Gohan threatingly. He quickly picked the child up by his collar and punched him in the stomach. "That's for laughing brat"

Vegeta then dropped the child as he left the room. "Do you think Vegeta might be right?"

"I dunno...I swear I have not met any kais...unless...no that can't be right."

"Gohan what is it?"

"The two hooded figures, the ones who killed Kakabard."

"Who's Kakabard?"

"Me from an alternate universe."

"But...if you met him wouldn't that mess up this timeline?"

"Perhaps Bulma but for one point I was pulled out of this dimension with him before we saw the past."

"Gohan, I really think you should get some rest, your life seems to be getting more complicated since well you know when." She said as she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure Vegeta hitting you hard on the head didn't exactly help as well."

"But Bulma can I at least do some work."

"You had a fit like twenty minutes ago..." 

"IT WASN'T A FIT..." He yelled, he suddenly paused. He saw Bulma staring at him tapping her feet and urging to reach towards something he could see in her bag on the floor. Somehow the frying pan of doom was in it. "Sorry Bulma"

"Bed or I will get the frying pan out and don't think about disappearing again, Vegeta will tell me if your Ki energy would go anywhere else rather than your bedroom."

**(Later that day)**

He had enough; he was part saiyan and couldn't be kept to his bedroom all day without doing something remotely productive. He knew that Bulma went out with her parents and the terrible duo to get some grocery shopping. He sat back down on his bed and pulled out his almost new laptop and started typing away. He decided to start working on some possible plans for a future project that he was willing to take up, he decided to look through the documents in the laptop and he found something that was relatively interesting for him to have a look at. It was almost like a letter to him from Kasha.

_Gohan_

_I'm not sure how much longer I will have left; I don't think I have it in me to tell you what my part in your life will play. I'm scared, I might lose you for good when it's all other, I was told to protect you by the god of all Yardrat's, so that's what I will have to do, even if it means sacrificing myself. Please I want you to be safe, there is so much that you could possibly do to make the world a better place. Never give up as if you keep on fighting everything would be better. They say that everything happens for a reason but does it? Am I meant to die for a boy that I only just met but...oh how I hate to say this...that I care for, I mean this might sound wrong as your younger than me but I think somehow I loved you. BUT ONLY SLIGHTLY, I don't want you to have a large ego about it. The god of the Yardrat's told me that we were not destined to be with each other and that you would never accept me so I should let you go, let go of everything to be joined with my family. He also said that if I somehow loved you, to protect you as you're my important than me. My species is almost dead yet we were nothing more than a hybrid species whilst yours is almost dead but yours was an original of the universe. Such a noble thing for someone like you to say that you're part saiyan. The strongest species that I know and yet there are only four of you left that we know of. Remember Gohan keep strong, one day when you're about two hundred or something we will be reunited and that's the day I'm looking forward to. _

_Goodbye Gohan and sorry for any grieve I will have given you. _

_Kasha x_

_(P.s. THIS THING YOU CALL A LAPTOP IS AMAZING, I LOVE IT SO MUCH, IT HAS EVERYTHING. YOUR'RE SO LUCKY.) _

He felt tears gently slide down his face, she loved him kind of, yet she still didn't want to come back. He had to see her yet he wouldn't be able to do it from Earth by himself. He needed Dende and then maybe he could bring her back and maybe she will let him.

Then almost every muscle in his body seemed to have tightened, he was unable to move and drops of sweat slithered down his warm cheeks. Slowly his eyesight went blurry whist he started convulsing backwards and forth and side to side. He screamed, and then his body fell to the floor.

_He saw himself and a girl. Much older then what he was now, she had jet black hair, bright blue eyes and she wore her hair in pig tails. He appeared to be scrawny and weak and wore only baggy clothes. He was sitting in a class room and kept on giving him dirty looks as he hid himself behind a blond. _

_He then saw him and that same girl, they were under the mistletoe before she kissed up, he then pushed her back and blushed yet she literally leaped onto him and they begun kissing rather passionately. _

_Then he saw a pink blob turn the girl who he last saw kiss him into a piece of chocolate before devouring her, he watched himself scream out in anger. Then the planet was destroyed. _

Once again from his vision he shot up from the ground yet this it seemed harder for him to gain any oxygen. Why did he have a vision with a girl that he has never met, it would be unlikely that Bulma would send him to a school. Perhaps Vegeta was right for once, and someone was just trying to cause harm to him as he didn't want to fight again and he knew who they were. Those two things that he keeps on seeing, one of them had to be a Kai but which one? Not unless both of them are.

He searched for Dende's Ki quickly and within seconds he landed on the lookout.

"Gohan, I've been expecting you." Dende said happily as he saw his friend arrive. "Let me guess you want me to see if I can let you visit the otherworld and see your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend who..."

"Is a girl.."

"But..."

"Relax Gohan, I'm just teasing you" Dende joked as he placed out his hand for Gohan to grab. "I'm sure we can pull some strings to get you up there as you are your father's son and you yourself are one of the saviours of the universe."

Gohan reached out to grab his friends hand yet quickly released the grip when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to see the two hooded, the little one touching his shoulder. He quickly then punched the little one who went flying into the big one.

"It's you" Gohan hissed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I see I managed to get him to attack me, it means his re thinking the possibility of never fighting again." The small spoke up to the bigger one whilst in his arms. Quickly the bigger one put down his leader. From the corner of Gohan's eyes he saw Dende kneel down to the floor, bowing to the two beings. "Gohan, we shall take you directly to Kasha so that you can speak to her."

"Dende, what..."

"Go with them Gohan, you won't get into any trouble at all if you go with them." Dende quickly said.

"Who are they?"

"..."

"DENDE"

"..."

"Gohan if you want to see the girl, come with us now." The little one said with his hand out stretched. The bigger one placed his hand on his shoulder and grunted. Whilst Gohan walked hesitantly towards them.

"I swear if you don't get me to Kasha, I will personally kill you"

"Okay Gohan," The little one said as Gohan grabbed on to his hand. In a few seconds they were gone, leaving Dende almost alone on the platform.

"I sure hope Gohan doesn't piss them of or we are screwed." The young namek muttered as he stood up, from the distance he saw Mr Popo run towards him.

**(The other world)**

Kasha watched as her younger brother played with children his own age, children who were in fact dead yet some managed to keep their bodies like the majority of her family. It was good to be with her parents once again, her family reunited. Her father accepted her half brother as if he was his own son, the son that he never had for he was killed before it ever occurred. She watched as her mother with three golden eyes look up at the fluffy white clouds whilst she was talking to her father.

She remembered what Gohan said about death, he was right and it was nothing to fear. Ever since she died she felt as if her life has gotten better, she was given special treatment from many of the warriors who died fighting for the legends of Son Gohan. The boy that she knew and she sacrificed herself to save. She was almost a celebrity here in the other world yet in some ways she wasn't that happy.

She missed him and longed to see his face once again. Behind her an employee of King Yamma stood, he gently tapped on her shoulder.

"Urm...miss Kasha...King Yamma wants...to see you." He squeaked as she stood up.

"Okay, take me to him." She then followed him out, her parents and little brother watched as she disappeared but knew that she was in no danger at all before they went back to what they were originally doing.

**(At the check in station.)**

"Gohan we give you permission to go this far, the girl will be brought to you." The smaller one said as Gohan had a good look around the check in station. "You will only have five minutes with her unless you accept the terms and conditions for twenty."

"And what's that?"

"You should know this Gohan, you've been seeing what would happen if you don't."

"oh fi..."

All of a sudden, his onyx eyes turned and met Kasha's blue eyes. She stood there stunned to see him then ran up to him looking like she was about to hug him. However as she got up to him she slapped him across the face.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU IDIOT. I DIED FOR NOTHING THEN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL YOURSELF..."

"Kasha I didn't kill myself..."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN OTHER WORLD THEN"

"Because I was allowed to visit you, I only have five minutes..."

This time the smaller being stepped forward "Unless you fight again Gohan..."

"WHAT? WHAT DOES HE MEAN FIGHT AGAIN, HAVE YOU STOPPED, YOU'RE AN IDIOT CAUSE THEN I REALLY DID DIE FOR NOTHING." She screamed at the half saiyan as she hit his chest. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GOHAN?"

"KASHA SHUT UP!" He yelled back, as he gently pushed her away. "Jeez I never thought I would have to say that again, I'm sorry Kasha but you died for me and it was meant to be me..."

"It would have been easier if it was you" The larder one grunted yet was once again ignored by the saiyan half breed.

"anyway as I was saying, I feel guiltily, please Kasha let me wish you back."

"I'm sorry Gohan, I want to be here, and my family is here..."

"But then I should belong here, my mum is here."

"Yes but you have a little Brother, plus Bulma and Vegeta are your family now."

"Kasha please..." Tears started to swell in his eyes as well as in hers yet she managed to keep hers hidden better.

"I might re-consider one day and on that day I will tell you but please keep on fighting." She said as she placed her dead hand onto his face. "Keep fighting for not just me but everyone else in the universe Gohan. Promise me this and if you do I promise you that one I will see you again whilst being alive."

"Fine Kasha" He whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "I..."

"GOHAN MY BABY, YOUR HERE" He heard the voice of his mother call out. "Your father was right and who is that" She called out as she saw her son hugging a teenage girl who to her looked a bit like a hussy. Gohan lifted his head up to see his father with two fingers on his forehead and his mother, he then felt his mother push Kasha out the way and engulf him in a tight hug.

"Mum...what are...you..doing here" He stuttered.

"I'm here to see you, how's your baby brother doing and how's the learning going?"

"Urm good, mum I was in the middle of something." He muttered as he saw Kasha out the corner of his eye laughing at him. Then he moved his eyes to his father. "And..What's he doing here?"

"Hello Son, I'm here to see you and talk since you wouldn't let me talk to you in your dream..." Goku said as Gohan pushed his mother back gently. Kasha walked closer as she saw the anger in his face, she placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to keep him back.

"AND, I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

"Gohan..."

"NO DAD, YOU WOULD RATHER FIGHT THEN BE WITH YOUR FAMILY, YOU PUT THE FIGHTING BEFORE MUM AND YOU LEFT HER WHILST SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH GOTEN AND THEN YOU KEEP HER HERE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR SELFISH AND AND A PATHIC EXCUSS OF A SAIYAN. VEGETA'S A BETTER ROLE MODEL THEN YOU, YOU THIRD CLASS CLOWN."

"Gohan he didn't make me stay." His mother told him firmly yet he shook his head.

"NO" He growled as he pointed his hand at his father, his head then turned to King Yamma who just looked confused. "What would happen if I killed a dead man?"

"GOHAN, HOW DARE YOU?" His mother yelled as she pulled a frying pan out of the bag and swung it around her sons head. "HIS STILL YOU'RE FATHER, LIVING WITH BULMA AND VEGETA'S HAS MESSED YOU UP."

Gohan sat on the floor holding his head whilst once again Kasha sniggered, the two hooded creatures, king Yamma and Goku stood there shocked.

"...That's child... abuse" Kasha laughed out whilst Chi Chi stared at the girl furiously "..Or...should I ...say saiyan abuse."

In the next second the angry mother stomped up to the girl with the frying pan ready to swing yet as she swung it down Gohan literally knocked it out of her hands and pushed his mother back into his father's arms. He then moved into a slightly defensive position whilst protecting her, hissing at the woman who brought him life.

"Don't you dare hurt her mother." He growled whilst this time it was the two hooded creatures that let of an odd laugh. "JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE, I ONLY CAME HERE TO VISIT KASHA, IT WASN'T THE TWO OF YOU I WANTED TO SEE."

"My baby.." His mum muttered. "YOU VISIT THAT WHORE AND NOT YOU'RE PARENTS."

"Gohan's only here for one reason and I was the one who granted access for him." The smaller figure eventually decided to step in as he watched the facial expressions of the half saiyan and Kasha grew more and more angry. "Goku, I suggest you leave with your wife now and if I were you I wouldn't contact him until his ready to talk to you or you would not be able to continue your training with the grand Kai."

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Chi Chi screamed towards the little one as she stomped passed Gohan and Kasha. The half breed saiyan quickly pulled her behind him so that she was more protected from his enraged mother. The bigger one then stepped forwards and lowered his cape revealing a tall, dark pink man with long flowing white hair.

"I suggest you show the supreme Kai some respect."

"The Supreme...kai"

"..."


	21. Saiyan fairy tale? I'd sure like to hear

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

Hello, it is I, ready to update the story once again. I'm sorry about the last chapter, and maybe this chapter. I'd like to say that I finsihed this chapter three days ago but there was a perfectly good reason behind why I kept it instead of updating iot right away and that is because it's **my 17****th**** birthday today**. (7th december).Actually I'm not that exited about it, mainly because I'm getting old and thats not a good thing. If only I can stay this age for the rest of enternity, then that would be so cool :P

Anyway thank you for all of the reviews and I have a question to ask any of you he thinks they might be able to answer it. What actually happens when you kill a dead man in the world of dragonball z? If you don't have an account and you know the answer, you can still give it as I allow anyommnous reveiws. Sorry about the ooc ness in the last chapter, I have not watched DBZ in ages :P

Well the supreme Kai might not be in this chapter for long, his kinda upset that Gohan knows who he is before the buu saga so his of complaining or something but he will come back and pherhaps a future chapter might revolve around some of his plans.

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

...

Chapter Twenty one- Saiyan fairy tale? I'd sure like to hear one of those.

"The supreme Kai" Gohan spluttered out, his eyes went from the shorter one to the taller one, completely gob smacked. By the looks of it everyone else was startled, well speechless in fact, even that woman that he called mother. "I swear there can't be a supreme Kai."

"Gohan we will talk about it when we return back to Earth which should be soon actually." He replied sounding more and more serious as he spoke. "Are you going to continue with becoming the universe's protector?"

"WOAH, HOLD ON MY BABY IS GOING TO BE A SCHOLAR,NOT THE PROTECTOR OF THE UNIVERSE." Chi Chi yelled from a distance whilst Goku nodded in agreement with her. He remembered that it was his father who made him fight; he remembered it was him he forced him to become the person that he almost hated today. Gohan stared at the direction of his parents, then to Kasha before he made up his decision.

"Yes, I will become the protector of the universe; I suppose I shall be fighting again." The boy replied before admitting the true reasons behind the change of decision. "Mainly because that would anger my mother and because my friend wants me to."

"Gohan please.." His mother pleaded yet he didn't listen. He decided to turn his back to the woman as his so called father grabbed hold of her to keep her in place. His eyes immediately reached Kashas as he grabbed onto her hand.

"Promise me that you will one day allow me to wish you back Kasha."

"I promise Gohan accept I get to chose when about mister big tough saiyan guy." He smiled towards Kasha as he turned to face his parents.

"If any of you attempt to go near her, I will kill you both again and then..." Without allowing Gohan to finish of his sentence the supreme Kai and his pink follower grabbed onto the boy and disappeared, landing back on the Earth lookout. They then released the boy who stared directly at the smaller one as he removed his hood.

"My name is Shin, or what I'm more commonly known as is the supreme Kai, This is kibito who serves and advises me on decisions. " Shin simply replied. His lilac skin shimmered as the sun pounced of it, his hair was short and white whilst his eyes were dark and beady.

"So what Vegeta said was true then."Gohan asked, remembering the so called curse of the kais.

"No, you gained that power from Kakabard, it basically shows you how your decision affects the future and sometimes it doesn't even show visions. We did not curse you with it, that's just an old saiyan tale"

From the distance Gohan watched as Dende ran towards him, he had an almost worried look upon his face. "Gohan you need to get home now, Bilma's two minutes away..."

"But I need to have a Ki to lock onto..."

The pink one called Kibito grunted once again as he grabbed onto Gohan and Shin, in the next second, Gohan was back in his bedroom and the two immortals were gone. He sat down on his bed once again, his eyes moved to a photo of him, his mother and his father. His blood started to boil as he picked it up and took it out of the frame. Without thinking twice he ripped the picture into little bits as Bulma opened his bedroom door. She saw the boy rip up the photo of him and his parents as tears fell from his eyes.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" She asked sounding generally worried as she moved over to the boy and sat next to him. Gently she pulled the ripped pieces of paper out of his hands. "Why did you rip this up? It's like the only picture with you and both of your parents in."

"Those are not my parents" Gohan said darkly. "You and Vegeta are my parents now."

Bulma looked at him surprised, just a few days ago he wanted to have his parents back and now he hates them. She placed her hand on his back. "What happened?"

Gohan just grunted before continuing on what he was going to say. "They both would rather be dead then to see us, they don't care about no one other then themselves and that woman tried to attack Kasha cause she didn't approve and called her a whore and stuff when Kasha kinda said that if I continue fighting, she will let me wish her back. That woman wants me to be something that I don't; I would rather be fighting as I'm part saiyan then being a stupid scholar. "

"When did all this happen?" 

"The supreme Kai has been spying on me, he took me there to see her in the otherworld for a short amount of time in return for me fighting again and I agreed."

"Oh" Bulma replied as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. "So Vegeta's theory was right then, you know about a Kai causing you pain." 

"No, they basically said that I gained this power from the alternate version of me and it shows me my decisions affecting the future but some of them don't alter it that much. Vegeta's thing was a saiyan fairy tale."

"Saiyan fairy tale? I'd sure like to hear one of those." She mumbled under her breath, Gohan attempted to let of a small laugh. "If you want to kid, come help me in the labs."

**(Next Morning)**

"BRAT" The voice of Vegeta filled the halls of capsule corporation. "GET UP I'M HUNGRY."

Gohan grunted as he tossed his body around and pulled his pillow over his head. He hoped that Vegeta would just forget about him yet that was never the case when it was food on his case.

"BRAT! YOU KNOW THE WOMAN WON'T FEED ME UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HURRY UP"

Once again the boy grunted as he attempted to sit up, perhaps he shouldn't have helped Bulma in the labs last night. He slipped back down once again, deciding that the prince will not get his way for once in his life and attempted to drift back to sleep. In the next four seconds, he heard his draw blast away and felt Vegeta's rough hands around his neck as he pulled the child up. Roughly he punched the child in the stomach, causing Gohan to gasp then Gohan kicked Vegeta causing the full saiyan to drop him on the floor yet he grabbed the child by his arm and dragged the boy downstairs in his pyjamas. Roughly he was thrown into the kitchen where Bulma stood with her mouth wide open.

"I said wake him up nicely Vegeta." She muttered as she put her hand on the kitchen side.

"The brat should have been up over an hour ago, it's seven in the morning."

"He went to bed late last night; you know he likes his sleep..."

"I like my food more than sleep and so should he is a saiyan, well a half breed but still."

"Vegeta just sit down, you to Gohan." She muttered as picked up the empty plates. "The robots will bring us the food."

**(After eating) **

Gohan knelt down to the floor where little Goten and Trunks were fighting over the television remote in the living room. He grabbed it out of both of the toddlers hands before looking down on it, both corners were sticky from saliva and had little teeth marks in it.

"So you two wasn't fighting over the television program then?" He muttered to himself knowing that the two wouldn't respond, he looked up to the television to see a program with some rather scary looking clowns on it. Instantly he changed it to something less intimidating then the clowns. He then passed the remote back to the toddlers who continued wrestling over it.

"BRAT, ME, YOU IN THE GR"

"Yes Vegeta" He muttered as he left the room. "I'll get changed first, and then I can get payback for you waking me up early."

**(Ten minutes later)**

Gohan entered the gravity room door to see Vegeta sitting on the floor picking at his toe nails. The full blooded saiyan looked up towards the saiyan hybrid and quickly pulled on his boots as he smiled at the boy.

"Oh how I'm glad you want to fight again." Vegeta called out whilst Gohan grinned.

"Like what you said, I'm part saiyan and fighting is in our blood."

"Any other reasons?" Vegeta asked, trying to get a confession of some sort out of the boy.

"Urm it would annoy that woman who wants me to be a scholar."

"Looks like you've grown some balls brat, the onna told me that you think of us as your parents now and that you have pretty much disowned yours." He replied sounding rather smug, Gohan still kept his grin upon his face however it appeared to turn more evil.

"And what do you think about that Vegeta?" He asked as he moved into a defensive position, Vegeta did the same before grinning towards the boy. This time it was him urging for a confession of some sorts from the prince of all saiyan's. "Well?"

"I have to say I like it. " Vegeta called, surprising the young saiyan. "I've spent so much time wanting you to be my own son yet knew you would never accept it as you still liked your parents and wanted them to return. Your power is not one that someone without royal blood can have..."

"Actually my family has royal blood in it; remember the stories of Goharrot the first super saiyan."

"Oh yes" Vegeta replied as he thought back to the past where his mother told him the story of the legendary super saiyan. "Come on let's get fighting."

Without being asked twice, Gohan flew at Vegeta as the two saiyan's engaged in hand by hand combat, neither bothered to power up at all. The boy swung his left foot into the full blooded saiyan's head, causing him to cough up a slight amount of blood. Vegeta gently wiped away the remaining bit of blood on his cheek as it was his turn to attack the child. It seemed as though Vegeta was about to attack the boys face however quickly he raised his foot and hit the child in the crotch causing him to fall to the floor crippled over holding it.

"OUCH" He cried whilst Vegeta just laughed at the pain he caused the boy.

"Well I won the fight today brat." He replied to the boys cries as he headed towards the GR door. "The woman wanted me to only fight for a short amount of time as she wants you to go the lab, so you're free to go."

Gohan stood up and stared directly at Vegeta before he laughed, "You treat me more like a prisoner then a son," 

"Believe me Gohan; you wouldn't ever want to be my prisoner." The prince replied darkly as he left the Gr, Gohan followed from behind him yet when they entered the main house, both saiyan's went a different way. By the time he entered the lab he was greeted by members of the research team.

"Ahh Oxander, It's great to see you again in the labs, Bulma's in her own private lab waiting for you." A middle aged scientist with hair starting to fall out said.

"Thank you Mike." Gohan replied as he strolled towards her private labs door. It felt weird when he was known as Oxander, at times he had thought some of the researches had him mistaken for someone else or gotten his name mixed up however it was his name to protect him and his little brother from members of the media. He knocked twice before carefully opening the door and entering his godmother's office.

"Gohan take a seat" Bulma said, indicating the seat opposite her. She looked upon the Childs worried face before laughing. "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Well what did you want me here for then?"

"Well it's something which involves the media and your product design that you were working on last night. I've decided to launch that as it's such a good idea, plus the media thinks that Vegeta has killed you as you never go out in the public. "

"Oh is that all, surely if there were rumours of Vegeta killing me, wouldn't the police get involved?"

"Well actually they have kiddo, they made the mistake of attempting to arrest Vegeta whilst you were in space, I think they tricked him saying that he won a free meal at a new all you can eat restraunt so he got in the back of the police car, travelled all the way in to the police station where they put him in a small cell. He actually eat some prison food before saying that this is one of the worst all you can eat restraunts in the world and blew his way out of it. I had to pay a lot of money for the damage he caused and told him that Vegeta wouldn't dare hurt you, obviously they didn't believe me until I showed them the photo where Vegeta's cuddling you like a teddy bear."

Gohan just laughed at Bulma's little story about Vegeta. That saiyan at times could be really thick yet at others extremely smart. "Is there actually a photo of him cuddling me?"

"Oh yes Gohan, he does kinda love you even though he constantly wants to beat you up."

**(Meanwhile outside)**

From within the shadows outside the Capsule Corporation, a tall figure stood. His shape seemed to be unusual; it looked as though his limbs were falling apart. The man's lips curled into a sinister smile as he walked only a few steps closer to the main building of Capsule Corporation. Slowly peering aside, looking directly at the two saiyan toddlers on the floor.

"Soon, Son Gohan, only soon, your world will fall apart just how you caused mine to." He manically laughed as he waved his hand in the air. "I will get my revenge you saiyan scum."


	22. Kakabard must pay for his crimes

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

Will anyone be happy if I have told them that I have updated? I sure hope so as I might not do another update till after January the 18th because of exams. Then again at the moment I feel inspired (kinda) so I might update but not too sure on that.

Don't worry people, Gohan will not hate his parents forever, he finds someone else to hate so there: P. I mended his relationship mostly because it didn't seem right and I didn't want it to go on forever and ever and ever. (And also Kakarot Son made a request and Zi Dawg said it was too much which it was but it's all part of my master plan) MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Anyway here is the next chapter

ENJOY

AND REVIEW

ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME :P

Chapter twenty two- Kakabard must pay for his crimes

After days of finishing of his designs for the latest product released from Capsule Corporation, Gohan gave of a tired yawn. His head fell onto his soft pillow as he shut his eyes for only a few seconds. Yet these few seconds could have been hours, slowly he fell off into a small deep sleep. He tossed his body to the side, throwing it of his small child size bed.

_A small saiyan child was picked up roughly. His onyx hair and eyes glistened with the artificial light coming through from the prison cell of which the child was previously kept in. Slowly the boy was beaten almost to pulp. __He cried out, cried for someone to come and protect him. He was roughly thrown across the floor whilst one with a red cape pointed his hand towards the child. _

"_This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." He cold heartedly called out as he released a powerful Ki ball which engulfed the boy._

_Yet a blinding red light occurred as the species leaders was destroyed by a blue Kamahamaha wave, the area cleared leaving the boy standing. His black eyes spoke thirst as he once again pointed his hand towards the rest of the species and laughed like Vegeta before he killed the rest of that species, slowly the boy collapsed to the ground completely worn out. _

_He walked up to the child and lifted him of the ground; he saw that similar facial structure of his own. His hair was almost slightly longer then what Gohan's was when he was the same age. The odd patches of blood and bruises mixed together. From behind him he heard someone mutter something as he turned around. His body froze, dropping the smaller version of himself onto the cold floor._

"Kakabard will be mine, do not interfere Son Gohan, and never come back to this world of dreams."

_The half saiyan's body was thrown by an unknown force, he went straight through a door of an only spiral room. He felt a sharp pain run through his head as he landed on something which felt relatively soft. He stood up, looking around. He was in the otherworld. In a few seconds Kasha and his parents materialized in front of him. He watched as she walked up to his sobbing mother and places her hand on her arm. _

"_I'm sorry Chi Chi" She whispered to his mother. "I know it's hard for you, I was told that both you and Goku had to make sacrifices by the supreme Kai, I know that if it was up to you you would of returned but it's for the better of the universe. The god of the Yardrat's told me the same thing, he told me to not let Gohan wish me back until the time is right just like what he said to you." _

"_I know but I don't want my baby to hate me," The older woman cried as Goku looked down at his wife. "I'm sorry I threatened you Kasha, you're a nice girl but...my baby..."_

The half saiyan opened his eyes, was what he saw part if a dream, was his parents and Kasha really told to stay in the other world by that god of the Yardrat's? Then that boy, the little version of him, was that really Kakabard and why did he see that.

He sat up from his bed as he heard the high pitched scream of Bulma coming from Goten's and Trunk's room. He ran out through the door, to where his adoptive mother was standing, shaking after her scream.

"Bulma...what's wrong?" The half saiyan asked as he gently walked up to her and passed her.

He looked into the toddler's room, everything that they owned was either broken or slung across it yet that wasn't what Bulma was screaming about, in the centre of the room, laying in his own pile of blood was Vegeta. His eyes searched around the room, looking for his younger siblings yet they were gone.

"Goten...Trunks..."Gohan stuttered as he ran up to the full blooded saiyan. He knelt down to the ground and placed his hand on the cheek. "Vegeta's still alive Bulma. We need to get him to the healing tank which you have been working on, then we can find out what happened and where Goten and Trunks are " he said rather calmly as he picked up the prince of all saiyan's.

(Twenty minutes later)

"That will be long enough." Gohan said impatiently as a crying Bulma pressed a few buttons, the liquid inside it drained as they watched a weakened Vegeta flex his muscular body. He soon managed to tumble out of the tank, looking directly at the young half saiyan. "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"I..tried to...stop him. He...was too strong" He hastily replied as his eyes moved down to the floor. "He wanted them to get to you, to get revenge for you tearing his world apart."

"Did he say anything else?" Gohan asked, getting more and more impatient with every minute that past.

"Kakabard must pay for his crimes." He replied. "But who is Kakabard?"

"Don't you listen to anything I say, Kakabard is me from an alternate universe. Damn it, then the dream, it must be linked to this. I have to go." He quickly said as he pulled his fingers to his head; however Vegeta grabbed hold of the boy.

"I'm coming with you brat." He ordered as the two disappeared, leaving a crying Bulma behind.

**(On the lookout)**

Dende sat waiting. Only a few seconds ago he was told by the supreme Kai to wait for Gohan and Vegeta to arrive on the lookout before the two were brought to the supreme Kai to talk about the recent development. Just like what the supreme Kai told him, the two saiyan's appeared in front of him, Vegeta collapsed on the floor.

"let me recover your energy Vegeta." The young Namek said as he moved over to him and placed his hands over the body. Landing only a few feet away was Piccolo who had that scowl which he mostly had on his face. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?"

"I live here Dende, plus the supreme Kai asked me to be here." The green Namek said as he looked down at Vegeta. "I see it has begun then."

"What has begun?" Gohan asked however Piccolo did not respond. "Piccolo, tell me what has begun."

Once again Piccolo did not respond however Kibito and Shin appeared from nowhere. It was the supreme Kai who looked up to the young hybrid before having a sign of defeat upon his face.

"The collapsing of the universe."He said sounding completely worried. "It's happening ten years earlier then what was said, your brothers are safe at the moment however won't be for much longer."

"Damn it, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I don't know yet Gohan, you must return to the otherworld and forgive your parents or we won't have any chance of getting them back and they must forgive you to."

"Fine." Gohan snapped as he, Vegeta and Piccolo grabbed onto Kibito and Shin. "I want Goten and Trunks to be safe, I need them back."

One minute they were on the lookout but then on the next, they were in the otherworld. In front of them were Goku, Chi Chi and Kasha. Chi Chi appeared as though she was in tears whilst Kasha was comforting the older woman. It looked like part of the scene of his dream,

"I know but I don't want my baby to hate me," The older woman cried as Goku looked down at his wife. Completely unaware of the group which appeared behind them. "I'm sorry I threatened you Kasha, you're a nice girl but...my baby..."

"Is here mum." Gohan called out, causing the three dead people to turn around swiftly. He started walking up to his parents as they stood there surprised to see him."I'm sorry mum and dad."

"Go..han...your here." His mother cried as she stood up, Gohan ran towards her and hugged her.

"I'm...sorry mum, I wasn't being myself...now I've lost Goten and..."

"Shh, Gohan. It's okay son." His mother comforted. Gohan looked up at her with tears in his eyes whilst Vegeta was smiling towards Goku. "I'm sure your father will help you find him."

"Thanks mum." Gohan gently released her from the hug and started walking towards his father. "Dad, I should of given you chance. I know you were ordered to stay heres..." 

"How the hell do you know that?" Kasha butted in.

"I saw it in my dreams, I was a fool and you two are my parents no matter what but I am going to re kill the god of the Yardrat's." The young saiyan answered as his real parents looked directly at him, both smiling before he turned to Shin. "What do we need to do to get my brothers back?"

"This isn't something that we could of fore seen Gohan; this goes beyond us, beyond this reality in general. I am not entirely sure we will get your brothers back but I have a slight plan." The supreme Kai stated as he turned to Goku. "Goku, you need to keep a look out for odd activity in the other world meanwhile Piccolo and Vegeta you will search the Earth and keep a look out there."

"What about me?" Gohan asked as the supreme Kai turned and walked up to him.

"You will come with me and Kibito to the unknown world. There we will explain all that we know to you and only you Son Gohan."

"Why him though?" Chi Chi cried "It's always about him as his in some ancient legends but his my baby and could get hurt. Then my other baby is in danger and and..."

"Shhh Mum, It's okay, we will all work on saving Goten and Trunks, mark my words. Kasha, please keep my mother company and keep her urm normal."

All of a sudden, every muscle within the half saiyan's body froze allowing the hybrid saiyan to be paralysed for a few seconds, his legs gave way where he fell onto the soft floor of the otherworld. He blinked four times before his body went into a fit and sweat slithered down his peachy complexion. The young boy screamed out in pain as the vision started.

_It started of the same as his dream, the dream before the chibi's were stolen from within their house. A small saiyan child was picked up roughly. His onyx hair and eyes glistened with the artificial light coming through from the prison cell of which the child was previously kept in. Slowly the boy was beaten almost to pulp. __He cried out, cried for someone to come and protect him. He was roughly thrown across the floor whilst one with a red cape pointed his hand towards the child. _

"_This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." He cold heartedly called out as he released a powerful Ki ball which engulfed the boy._

_Yet a blinding red light occurred as the species leaders was destroyed by a blue Kamahamaha wave, the area cleared leaving the boy standing. His black eyes spoke thirst as he once again pointed his hand towards the rest of the species and laughed like Vegeta before he killed the rest of that species, slowly the boy collapsed to the ground completely worn out._

_The flashback then reversed back to the point where the being spoke, showing his complexion. A creature around seven foot two stood. His body green, full of envy whilst his eyes were thirsting the blood of the child in front of him. It then started playing once again in a way which was slower. _

"_This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." The creature was unable to see the Childs counter attack until it was too late; he slowly tossed his head to the side where he mouthed the words "Mummy" _

_In a space of less than a second, something teleported next to the creature and grabbed onto him, then teleported out as the blast engulfed the area once accompanied with the creature. _

_Then it moved on, now he was in Goten and Trunk's room. The creature from before was just standing there, looking at the toddlers in front of him. Smiling that sinister smile of someone with pure evil, he slowly pointed his hand at the chibis who in return just laughed as they continued wrestling each other on the floor. _

"_Let's play a game brats" The creature said as he knelt to the ground. "Let me rise me Ki slightly so that your daddy can sense me." _

_Within a few seconds, Vegeta flew into the room, seeing the saiyan hybrids close to a stranger which held a dangerous amount of Ki compared to the toddlers. Defensively the full blooded saiyan snarled as he marked the creature as a threat. _

"_Kakabard must pay for his crimes." The creature sternly called out as Vegeta flew towards the creature offensively. The full blooded saiyan began attacking the creature, managing to throw him across the room into the crib however that didn't stop him there. The creature disappeared and a few seconds later re appeared directly behind Vegeta, quickly before Vegeta had time to respond, he drove his fist into the full blooded saiyan's chest whilst still smiling. Vegeta gasped for air as the creature then slammed his head down to the ground, knocking out the prince of all saiyan's. _

"_I shall get my revenge on you to Vegeta." He snapped as he turned around and picked up the two toddlers who by now were screaming there heads of._

"_But most of all I will stop your destiny Son Gohan."_


	23. Welcome to the doors of time

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though. I think I own Kasha and maybe Fashandra and Goharrot but I'm not entirely sure therefore I OWN NOTHING.

Well I feel really really bad as I'm meant to be revising and then I decided to update my stories. Now after the Christmas holidays/after exams too, I will not be focusing on all the little bit harder. Well I shall try not to and I will in fact be focusing on my other story the legend of the stolen hybrid and like what I said on that only one person knows the true reason behind, *so yeah Kakarot son*, the next time I update this story without putting at least three chapters of the legend of the stolen hybrid someone has to be really really mean to me. (Don't count this chapter)

So here is the next chapter, and it's out just in time for CHRISTMAS. And I'm not going to update again before so this chapter is a Christmas Present. SO HAPPY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE ON FANFICTION

ENJOY

AND REVIEW

ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME :P

Chapter twenty three- Welcome to the doors of time.

"GOHAN" The voice of his mother yelled as he felt her shaking his body. His eyes slowly flicked open as he looked up to the woman who brought him life. Her body appeared to be blurry as of his eyesight yet quickly he rubbed his eyes. Slowly the young hybrid sat up as he felt her engulf him into a hug before crying out into his ears. "My poor little baby boy."

"Chi Chi, step back" The supreme Kai ordered, she got up and cried into Goku's chest. Shin slowly kneeled down to the ground next to Gohan where he held a serious look upon his face. "I saw your vision of the past Gohan, what I find peculiar is that you didn't respond to a strange Ki in your home but I have my theory to why that is."

"And why is that Shin?" The hybrid muttered whilst his eyes were looking down to the ground. He slowly lifted his sore body of from the ground, scowling only slightly.

"I think that he knows that you have the sight to see the past, the present and the future and he knows that when you gain sight, your body becomes almost paralyzed so he used that as a distraction to get past you and Vegeta. This is a huge problem and I have a feeling the God of the Yardrat's wasn't that careful when he dragged Kakabard out of his own universe."

"So let's go see him" Gohan growled rather darkly as he stumbled towards Kibito. "I want to get revenge for what he did to my parents and Kasha."

**(Meanwhile in a secret location not on Earth)**

The two toddlers lay unconscious, both in each other's arms. So far no damage has occurred to them however the creature that took them knelt nearby, looking down on a small crystal ball. On it, a moving picture of Gohan and the supreme Kai. He just laughed.

"Son Gohan, you're falling into my trap," He hissed as he wiped his hands over the crystal ball. Slowly he lifted his head up where five of his henchmen were standing. "Have you got him under control?"

"Yes my lord" They said together as the bowed to their leader, he just shot them an evil smirk. "It was hard yet the god was no match for our might."

"If only Son Gohan will be like him then, however we have to see our plan through to the end. Jamico you are to go through door one, Saxo through door two, Beinte , door three and take the purple haired brat with you. Lilyan through the forth door and Yarton the fifth. Those without a brat will kidnap a child their and put the Ki bands onto them so that we confuse him meanwhile I shall be through door six, with his real brother, he wouldn't know what hit him and the supreme Kai will unknowingly push him into the right direction for our plan to take full effect."

"Yes my lord"

**(Meanwhile in the other world) **

In front of them, the ex god of the Yardrat's stood. He was locked up in a cell within hell with a rather bored expression on his pink face. He slowly lifted his head up and smiled at the sight of Gohan and the supreme Kai.

"So it's begun" The ex god said as he sneakily smiled, his visitors just nodded their heads in agreement whilst he laughed. "If you allow me to go to Heaven, I shall tell you everything."

"Then I shall allow your transfer, as long as you remain truthful."

The god of the yardrats laughed once again as he nodded his head in agreement. "I accept your offer; basically I pulled Kakabard out of his dimension at the wrong time and without the god of times permission. I somehow created my own portal and not used his and he was left unable to fix it. Obviously something came out as it was sent by me in the other dimension to bring Kakabard back yet this thing had its own plans and wanted to kill the legend. "

Chi Chi moved forward as she stared at the pink man, outraged that she heard this man say that her oldest son was in danger which implied that her youngest son to would be in danger. Gohan looked at his mother, raising an eye brow before frowning down to the creature.

"Is that all you have to say?""Gohan snapped as he placed his finger on his head and re appeared within the same cell as the god of the Yardrat. Slowly he raised his hand towards the man that caused so many deaths.

"Yes but you can't kill me again..." He squealed as he stepped back in fear of the young saiyan, Slowly he knelt to the floor and respectfully bowed. "Please..Gohan...

"I promised myself to kill you and plus a I need to see what happens if you kill a dead man..."

"Why don't you do it to Cell..."

"I've already killed him in the past therefore I got my revenge on him, so now it's your turn."

**(Meanwhile on Earth)**

Bulma was sitting at the table, wiping the tears that were forming within her eyes. She saw a flash of light from behind her, and then she felt a firm grip on her head enabling her to turn around. She felt a cold breath go against her hair as she attempted to move.

"Keep still woman and you will live to see your _babies_ once again." The cold voice called out as he slowly nibbled on her ear, side tracking from what he was "It's a shame you already have a mate, you're a fine specimen."

"Where are Goten and Trunks" She growled yet he laughed in her ear.

"Tell Gohan if he ever wants to see Goten and Trunks again he must go to the place where you can evade time then the God of time will help locate the one who has Goten and Trunks."

"Wait...are you not on their side." Bulma gasped.

"I was but it's a long story and I don't want to be killed for helping you out." The creature added as he released the grip. Immediately Bulma turned around to see nothing. Her body collapsed onto the floor as she moved her head between her legs.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself.

"No not yet onna." Vegeta interrupted her moment of thought from above. She gently lifted her head up to see him, Gohan, Piccolo and two strange people that she has never met before.

"Vegeta, Gohan your back." Bulma cried as she stood up and engulfed Vegeta in a hug. Immediately he started sniffing around her neck and started hissing.

"Who's the man, whose scent is around your neck?" Vegeta growled angrily, Bulma gulped, not knowing how to explain this.

"He...held...me...and...told...me...to tell Gohan...that... he must go to the place where you can evade time then the God of time will help locate the one who has Goten and Trunks" She spat out as she cried. The supreme Kai moved his head to face Gohan, smiling slightly.

"Vegeta, Piccolo, you must stay here meanwhile me and Kibito will take Gohan to the god of time."

**(God of time)**

A tall man with a long white dress looked lost in a rather dark room. He moved his head from side to side as his admirably stretched hair gently flew with the movement of his head. His eyes were a muddy brown before they flashed a dangerous red. He turned his body round and stared at the new arrivals within his room and forced a smile upon them.

"Welcome to the doors of time." He alleged whilst moving his hands around. "How can I be of any assistance?"

"We have come to ask for your assistance in the matter of this boy's brother's being kidnapped and we were told to come to you, my lord."Shin bowed. "Tell us have you seen any odd activities?"

The god of time laughed as he began circling the three before him, his eyes met with Gohan's for a slight second before he continued what he started. "Shin, you know full well that I can't allow immortals access, let alone tell you. What I need is two people who are in fact mortals like this saiyan and his adoptive father"

Gohan continued staring at the man, whilst from the corner of his eye; Kibito disappeared and re appeared with a half naked Prince of the Saiyan's in his arms. A dark and angry scowl was on his face as Kibito threw his body onto the floor.

"NO ONE DISSRUPTS WHAT I WAS DOING WITHOUT GETTING BLASTED TO HFIL AND BACK AGAIN, WHY I GONNA..."

"Good, now two mortals are here the immortals must leave whilst I explain what to do" He muttered whilst Shin and Kibito looked at each other coldly before they both disappeared from that spot. "I can't help you too much but I have given you the choice where you must complete each challenge. I don't know which one they are through so each one must be entered."

Both Gohan and Vegeta were about to say something yet they watched as the god clapped his hands five times and twirl around twice. Five doors then appeared out of nowhere whilst he smiled down upon the saiyan's before leading them up to the first door.

"Go, "He hissed as Vegeta began opening the door. The god stepped back and smiled sinisterly as the two were sucked up into the darkness within the door. The god of times body then collapsed onto the floor and slowly he went into a short yet deep sleep.

**(Inside door one)**

The two saiyan's came crashing down onto a hard concrete floor. Slowly they lifted their heads up and looked around to see that they were in fact in a rather large city which looked slightly familiar to them.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked as he wiped away the dusted concrete from his body, Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the long street. Gohan followed as he walked a bit further back from Vegeta to save him some embarrassment for he was wearing underwear with giant love hearts all over and was topless. Some girls in the street stopped their journey and stared as they saw his muscular stomach whilst others stopped to laugh at his heart underwear. Vegeta chose to ignore all the attention being placed upon him as he walked into a shop very quickly. Gohan waited outside as the Prince emerged in a pair of blue jeans and a green top before they continued walking randomly around the city. Neither spoke to the other as they looked for hints of Goten and Trunks. It wasn't until a magazine flew into the hybrids face where they got a lead onto where they could be. Slowly Gohan pulled it of his face and read it. It was then when he knew where he was and what he had to do. Written at the bottom of the page in a messy handwriting was a message saying only they hybrid to enter or death to siblings.

He stared at it in disbelief as Vegeta walked up to Gohan and snatched the piece of paper out of his hands. Slowly he read it to before he tore it into many different pieces.

"DAMN IT, WE ARE IN THAT THIRD CLASS CLOWNS PAST."

"And you're not allowed to fight" Gohan sneered, causing Vegeta to whack him around his head. "Oi"

"Shut up brat." Vegeta muttered as he lifted off the ground. "Are you coming or what?"

"Vegeta, do you even know where you're going?" Gohan asked whilst smiling, Vegeta shook his head and Gohan flew next to him before grabbing on. "I'll teleport us to my dad; I know he will be at the twenty second world martial arts tournament."


	24. No She's Lunch

ALL THE LITTLE BIT HARDER

No matter what anyone says, I, the thingy with the pen name of Gohan to the max, does not, under any circumstances own anything to do with Dragonball Z, If I did Gohan would not be a weak little pussy and Goku would have stayed dead so that Gohan has the lime light. (I have nothing against Goku by the way,)

Wow, it's been a while...Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Well it's weird thinking it's 2011, THE WORLDS GOING TO END NEXT YEAR :S... (Well not really) Hmm I've had my Jan exams, and I kinda managed to fail Chemistry by not sleeping for two nights then ended up sleeping in my exam :S even though I have had my exams, I'm sorry to say that I don't plan writing this story for much longer...well I will properly start when it's the English Summer and all of my exams are pushed out of the way. This goes for the rest of my other thingy's so sometimes I will update weekly depending if I'm on top of my studying whilst other updates for all my stories can be monthly... BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I swear goku looked fat and small as a teenager or is that my imagination: P

This chapter is well kinda crap and boring, I think I actually wrote it in my sleep and I swear there is too much talking, the summer holidays is the time I plan to sort it all out and re write every chapter of my stories. It's also kinda longer than the others as I wanted to get all the talking parts out of the way before I start the proper fighting. But no fear, I promise you the next chapter will be more interesting and I'm planning to have that updates in less than two weeks time, it kinda depends on how stimulated I get as I kinda have to be in the mood to write a chapter that actually flows better than this one. To be honest my writing has somehow magically decreased. I will at a later date sort out spelling and grammar issues so I kinda thought it would be best to warn you beforehand.

Thank you,

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Chapter twenty four- No...She's Lunch

Both Gohan and Vegeta suddenly appeared on a small side walk; both tossed their muscular bodies around however a look of disappointment were on both of their faces. Goku was nowhere in sight, the child sighed as he felt his adoptive father pick him up roughly by the collar of his shirt before he drove his fist into the boy's gut. He gasped as the sudden pain spread throughout however shortly after; the older saiyan threw the kid onto the hard concrete floor. Immediately he stood up avoiding eye contact with him whilst he wondered why he didn't appear in front or behind the younger version of his father.

"Damn it brat, I thought you were meant to take us to Kakarot."

"I was but for some reason the instant transmission didn't ...Ouch..." He replied as he felt someone run into him, he then turned around to look at the unfortunate soul who was now sprawled across the concrete ground. "Look where you're going..."

It took him only a few seconds to realise who the familiar looking kid was sprawled across the floor below him. The child appeared to be wearing a leopards skin outfit, his stomach was slightly pot bellied whilst at the same time his arm muscles had some basic form of muscle. Next to the boy on the floor was a small little brown tail which immediately the teenager seemed to place in his hand as he lifted his head up to face the guy that knocked him down. His hair, smile and facial shape were the most recognisable features about him.

"Dad" The half breed muttered under his breath whilst the young Goku released a confused look as he began laughing. Immediately after the laughing begun, Vegeta roughly pulled Gohan back as he too had a good look at the younger version of Kakarot; he then released a small smirk as he began releasing a rather gentle laugh compared to his normal one.

"Dad, I'm not your dad" The spiky haired kid said as he lifted himself up. "OH, wait you were talking to that big guy, whoops. My names Goku and you must be made from a brick or something cause you don't look hurt at all and apparently I have a really hard head."

Gohan also let of a laugh as he nervously moved his hand to the back of his head as he began scratching it however before Goku was able to pick up what the kid was doing; Vegeta ruthlessly hit him around the head before Goku recognised his own pose. "OUUCHHH"

"Shut up brat" Vegeta snapped back as he watched Goku begin laughing, Gohan now was holding onto his head whilst cursing under his breath. "Kakarot"

Goku's hand moved over to his stomach as it let of a short grumble, his eyes kept on the two amused by their different behaviour. "What's...a Kakarot? Is it something to eat? What's your name?"

"Mines Go..." Gohan began to say as Vegeta hit him over his head again. "Damn it Vegeta, stop; hitting me."

"He's called Kakarot and I am Vegeta." He quickly replied as he tried to cover up his and the Childs footsteps as his eyes moved down his rivals' attire before he began laughing at him once again.

"Those are funny names" Goku laughed as he moved forward by only a few steps "Where you guys heading?"

Gohan had a quick glance at Vegeta as he began smiling. "The twenty second world martial arts tournament but we're lost and don't know where it is."

"Wow, I'm going to the same place, I'll show you where it is then. Hopefully you guys can keep up with me" The fifteen year old Goku said as he walked in front of the two guy's from the future.

"Of course we can keep up with you, you third class ba..." Vegeta snapped as Gohan hit him in the gut. "Brat, don't hit me."

"Your dad's funny" The boy said as he began running, eventually getting faster and faster. "Come on" Without being asked twice, both Gohan and Vegeta ran behind, trying hard to keep at the slow pace of the younger version of his father.

**(five minutes later)**

Goku suddenly paused as he looked in front of him for a few minutes whilst both Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other whilst the boy kept searching for something. A clueless look was upon his face as he turned around to face the other two saiyan's.

"Urm...guys...I think we're lost"

"I should have done this earlier, grab my hand Veggie and Goku" The inpatient Gohan replied whilst Goku still stared rather clueless at him.

"How does grabbing your hand help?"

"..."

**(World martial art tournament)**

A large crowd of fighters were gathered around a small area of the sidewalk, one by one they signed up their names as they entered the grounds where the tournament was taking place. To the right of the sign up desk, a smaller group stood as they waited for their friend who seemed to be running late.

"Hurry up Goku" A young teenager with short blue hair said as she turned to face an elderly looking man."He better hurry up."

"Goku will be here." A short bald guy replied. "Just be patient Bulma."

**(30 minutes later)**

Bulma kept pacing backwards and forwards much to the displeasure of the others in the group, the other blue haired woman watched her carefully before she slowly brought her hands to her face and sneezed. Her hair swiftly turned blond as a loaded gun suddenly appeared in her arms.

"DAMN IT, IF THAT KID DOESN'T GET HERE IN A MINUTE, I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM." The once blue haired girl screamed towards the rest of them, slowly the elderly man moved slightly away from her whilst her eyes were directly on her rear.

"Goku will be here, he wouldn't miss this" Krillon cowered as he took a step back from Lunch. She tossed her hair to the side as she turned her body around. Each member of the group watched her carefully as the angry expression on her face grew even more.

In only a few seconds, three figures appeared directly in front of them, one of them they easily recognised whilst the other two were unknown to them. Before the others could respond, the one called Lunch pointed her gun at Goku and began shooting, the other boy with him quickly moved in front as he caught each bullet before settling them down on the floor.

"It's not nice to shoot people." He growled as the blond stepped back a few steps with her mouth opened wide, a few seconds later she suddenly sneezed as her hair turned blue once again, all of the group suddenly looked relived as they moved closer to the new arrivals.

"Is..she...saiyan?" Vegeta asked the boy as he watched her carefully with a raised eyebrow. Gohan shook his head with an understanding look upon his face.

"No, she's Lunch." Goku replied as he looked confused, he turned his body over to Gohan. "Wow, you're really fast as well as being as hard as a brick wall. Are you entering the tournament?"

"Urm..no.."

"Yes, the brat is entering" Vegeta answered with a smile upon his face. "Who knows, I might even enter myself, it's been a while since I had a decent fight, right brat."

"Goku who are these people?" Bulma asked as she walked over to her friend, her eyes moved from the smaller one to the bigger one as she smiled.

"The boy who's younger is called Kakarot and the taller one is Vegeta, they have weird names but they're funny."

"Well I'm Bulma and that's Krillon, master Roshi, oolong, Yamcha and Lunch."

"Yes we know onna" Vegeta replied as Gohan hit him rather quickly by speaking to the younger version of his wife like that. His eyes met the Childs as he hit back, not wanting to be the one who seemed weaker than a mere child, from in front of the two almost fighting saiyan's, the loud laughter of Goku began once again. It was then when they remembered that they had human company and each of them other then Goku was watching them carefully with a raised eye brow.

"Shouldn't we go sign up before they close" Master Roshi said as he began moving to the desk, trying to avoid Vegeta and Gohan's behaviour. He felt suspicious of the two as they followed behind the rest of the group; something didn't seem right about them. One by one, those who wished to fight signed up as the others stood waiting outside the short line.

**(An hour later)**

Gohan and Vegeta stood inside a small hotel lobby, only forty minutes before they managed to get away from the younger versions of their future friends and the two saiyan's felt relieved. Gohan took in a deep breath as the hotel manager passed the two a key to a one bedroom room with two single beds, Vegeta snatched it of the man as he turned around and walked towards the staircase whilst Gohan said thank you and paid the man some money which the two saiyan's earned whilst they broke free of the group. Gohan turned around as he followed Vegeta to their room, when they finally entered; Gohan threw his heavy body onto the closest bed whilst Vegeta grunted.

"There's no sign that the brats are here"

Gohan looked at Vegeta as he spread his body out onto the bed, "We've not been here for long and they might have Goten and Trunk's Ki hidden."

"What I want to know, how the hell do we get out of the past?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he sat up. "Perhaps we could only leave once we got what we came here for." The boy stood up as he walked over to a window, the sun set made the boy smile quickly before it turned to a more serious face. "I'm not fighting you in the tournament Vegeta." 

"Yes you bloody are, you're the only competition that I have here, and I can easily beat Kakarot up, he's weaker then the woman when she's wielding that damn frying pan."

"We can't fight each other though; we can't show our full power..."

"Please Brat, you gave away that you were strong and fast when you did that little display with the bullets earlier, you should have let her shoot him."

"It's not as bad as you mentioning saiyan's, what if they ask us about it? We need to be careful what we say here." The boy said as he moved across the room. "And then mentioning Kakarot, what if my dad clicked or something?"

"He wouldn't have, obviously he hit his head harder then he thought he did and at least I covered it up by calling you Kakarot instead of Gohan and they shouldn't ask us about it." A scowl began to appear on Vegeta's face as he watched the child open up the fridge and pull out some food. "We can't hang out with them, do you understand brat?"

"Yes" Gohan muttered as he began digging into the food, shortly after he began, Vegeta moved next to him and started eating some himself.

**(In a room on the third floor)**

Goku sat on the floor as he watched master Roshi pace backwards and forwards. Krillon, Yamcha and Bulma stood in the corner of the room as they two examined the elderly man's behaviour.

"They're hiding something those two, I have a bad feeling that they are going to be trouble but I don't know how to peace it together. We need to keep them close to us to find out what it is, the weird thing is that the other boy can easily block his mind, I attempted to get into it but I couldn't." Master Roshi stated as he continued pacing backwards and forwards. "The boy's father has an evil presence about him..."

"Yeah, he was calling his son a brat; I don't think he's a good dad." Krillon said as he rubbed he's bald head. "And what is a se..yan"

"He said saiyan Krillon" Bulma interrupted whilst Goku started fiddling with his toes. "I don't think they're evil, did you see how hot they both were, the kid looks a few years younger than Goku but he's really muscular and kind of cute ,he's also slightly taller and then there is his dad, jeez don't get me started on his dad, his hair is nothing I've seen before..."

"BULMA" Yamcha screeched as he turned red. "That man is old enough to be your dad.."

"I know but he's fit, I don't know why but there is something about him that I like..."

"BULMA...YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM..." Yamcha screeched once again as he attempted to place his hand into hers however she just pushed it off. "I'm with Roshi, they can't be trusted."

"I think they're alright" Goku muttered whilst he played with his tail. "I wonder how old Kakarot is, I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Don't just find out about his age Goku, try and find out everything there is about him, do you understand?"

"Yes but can we eat now, I'm starving."

"..."

**(Early next morning)**

Gohan's eyes flickered open as felt Vegeta's rough hands forcefully push him out of his bed; slowly he lifted his own body up as his adopted father walked across the room to a small little box which Gohan carried in his pocket all day yesterday. In that small little box, Vegeta pulled out a capsule which he then pressed the button and threw it onto the floor and inside it there were a pile of short sleeved blue spandexes. He threw one in Gohan's direction as he caught it.

"Do I have to wear this?" Gohan asked. "It's a bit, well it kind of shows of your muscles."

"It's all we have so I guess you have to, get change why don't you. We need to go and get some food before the tournament starts. Don't worry about the money, I robbed a bank." Vegeta said with a grin upon his face.

"WHAT! Vegeta, you need to give it back..."

"Relax brat, I was only joking. I earned it from challenging this guy who claimed to be the strongest on the planet and he gave me a bit after I proved him wrong." He grunted as he placed a pile of money down on the table before he slowly got changed into the fighting gi. He then put the clothes on from yesterday over the top whilst Gohan did the same.

**(In the food restaurant within the tournament grounds)**

The full blooded saiyan and the half blood walked into the large restaurant, immediately they moved their eyes over to the table where the other saiyan was sat at. They felt the eyes of the past version of their friends on them as they quickly glanced around looking for an empty table however the only empty table was next to the table occupied. Gohan's eyes moved back over to the table and glanced quickly at master Roshi with a raised eyebrow. The old man wore a wig and a different outfit as he too kept his eyes on the two; he heard Vegeta snicker under his breath as the two walked over to the empty table.

"Hey, Kakarot and Vegeta, Come join us" Goku yelled out as they walked closer, immediately both saiyan's changed course to the other table as they watched some waiters bring food over to that table. "We're getting loads and loads and loads of food."

"Well order five times as much as what you've already ordered if you want me and the brat to join you." Vegeta said as he sat down on a chair, Gohan moved his eyes over to Vegeta as he sat down next to Goku, the food was shortly placed in front of every member there and the three saiyan's began digging in. Immediately the waiters began running backwards and forwards whilst the others stared at how similar the three men eat. Vegeta and Gohan inhaled the food in faster then what Goku did which caused them to raise their eyebrows.

"Aren't you guys eating too much food if you're going to be fighting" Yamcha asked he gently placed a small chunk of bacon in his mouth; the three saiyan's shook their heads.

"What I want to know it how do you keep that muscular if you eat like that?" Bulma asked whilst gazing at Vegeta's arm muscles. "And..urm Vegeta do you have a girlfriend?"

"BULMA" Yamcha screeched whilst she avoided it, Vegeta couldn't help but snicker at the thought that his wife in the past was still interested in him.

"No" Vegeta replied whilst he finished his mouth fall, Bulma's face immediately lit up. "But I have a wife."

"Oh" Her head slowly moved down whilst it was Yamcha's turn to look remotely happy. "You guys are going to be sick in your first fight."

The three shrugged their shoulders as they continued engulfing the food, eventually a waiters walked up to them before he placed down a bill and left. Whilst the elderly man suddenly just coughed as he stared in disgust.

"I'd pay for that."Vegeta muttered as he threw a large pile of cash onto the table, all accept Gohan and Goku's eyes lit up as they saw the money before them. Immediately he stood up, followed by Gohan as they began leaving. "Tell them they can keep the change."

"Jackie... how... much...did ...he... chuck ...on ...the ...table" A gobsmacked Krillon asked whilst Bulma slowly sighed.

"..."

**(Half an hour later)**

The contestants all gathered up in the main fighting hall whilst the event organiser was beginning to sort out who was to be fighting who. A small fat man stood on top of the fighting ring in the centre of the room, the contestants carried on talking as the man began to try and give them his attention. Eventually everyone was silent and Gohan swiftly turned to face Vegeta with a short little smirk upon his young complexion.

"May I have every ones attention, our first order of business is to select the fighter for each match, and each draws a number from the boxes." The fat man yelled as his voice reached every corner of the fighting hall, he watched as one by one the contestants assembled a line to these boxes before he moved over to a large board where he finished of writing the numbers which were within the boxes.

Gohan and Vegeta stood in front of the younger Z fighters; trying hard to ignore the stupid comments which fell out of Goku's mouth as well as master Roshi/ Jackie chuns suspicious look upon his face. Eventually the line died down until it was there turn to draw the numbers then they moved over to the board as a large group.

"Hmm, I'm sixty two so that means they put me in the later part of division two" Krillon muttered as his eyes moved over to Goku.

"I'm in the second half of block one, what about the rest of you?" The fifteen year old full saiyan asked the other fighters. Yamcha was next to reply.

"Block one in the first half; at least I'm not in the same block as Goku then."

"One hundred and seventy eight" Jackie began to say as his eyes searched over the board. "Block four, second half, what about you _Vegeta _and _Kakarot"_

"First half of block two and Veggie's first half of block four..." Gohan began to say as his eyes moved onto another one of his future friends, gently he mouthed the words "Tien" as Goku stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I know you kid?" The three eyed man said as he walked past, obviously picking up the small mutter, Gohan just shook his head as Vegeta roughly pulled him back with a warning glance upon his face. Unknown to them, master Roshi noticed the short little encounter. Tiens eyes then met Goku's for a short while before he walked off into the distance.

"Brat, I need to talk to you" Vegeta growled as he began dragging the child away from the others, within seconds he was out of hearing distance. "Stop giving yourself away, we shouldn't even be here, this encounter is pointless..." 

"They want us to enter, please we have to stay here and hopefully we will get them back...oh and Vegeta, go easy on the weak humans or I won't be so nice to you in our fight later."

"Number one and two, please go to ring one" The short fat commentator and referee called out as Yamcha began walking to that ring. His first contestant was a monk who wore a yellow fighting gi, his head was shaved completely bold whilst his body appeared to be weak and brittle. Yamcha let of a knowing smirk as he stepped upon the stages, then the fight begun. All the human appeared to do was a gently kick which caused the anorexic monk to go flying in the wall opposite.

On the other side of the fighting stadium, Vegeta's number was called out and the full blooded saiyan gracefully walked over followed by Gohan and the younger versions of the future Z fighters. The full blooded saiyan watched as a man eight times the size of the saiyan waddle onto the stage, Yamcha let of a small grin of hope as he thought the man would stand no chance however Vegeta just laughed at his opponent.

"He's a bigger version of Nappa" The Prince muttered under his breath whilst Gohan let of a small little laugh.

"Don't kill him Vegeta" Gohan yelped out as he watched the fear suddenly grow on other members of veggie's audience, for a brief second the man fighting Vegeta had a worried look however he began looking confident once again.

"Kill him...what does he mean by that" Jackie asked Krillon whilst Gohan released a short smile at exactly the same moment as Vegeta. Both men fighting nodded their heads towards the different referee.

In the space of less the second, the over grown man appeared unconscious on the other side of the room as Gohan lowered his head with an angry scowl upon his face. Vegeta stood in the same place and position as before whilst the audience stood with their mouths wide open. It took the referee a few minutes to realise that Vegeta won before he announced it and the medics were sent to the unconscious man.

"Wow, he's strong and fast to" Goku muttered with an amazed look upon his face, whilst the others appeared gob smacked. "Perhaps he could teach me a lesson or two."

"...He's...defiantly...trouble..." The gob smacked Yamcha gulped. "How...did...he...do...that...to...that...big...guy?"

"I have no idea" Jackie responded sounding rather glum as Vegeta leaped of the stage and walked through the path way created by other contestants stepping back in fear of the man. Eventually he reached Gohan whose anger only seemed to grow slightly more, the child grabbed onto his arm as he begun dragging the saiyan out of the fighting hall whilst the other contestants recovered from shock and began fighting in the other matches once again.

"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA? I SAID GO EASY"

"You said not to kill the weak human therefore I didn't." Vegeta responded as he pushed the child away from him, his eyes lifted from Gohan to a figure which recently appeared directly in front of him. The man was wearing a lilac coat covering each aspect of his body as he slowly turned his face to laugh at the two saiyan's.

"Win the tournament, either one of you will do. Await further instructions from my master if you want to see them again."

"Sorry but whom the hell are you" Vegeta asked as the man disappeared from in front of him.

"Your worst knightmare" He hissed into his ear from behind, the man's hand quickly moved to his neck as Vegeta collapsed to the ground out cold. Gohan just stood there open mouthed as the man began to advance on him. "You have a particular job to do for Goten and Trunks to be given back"

"What is it?" He growled as from the corner of his eye he saw Goku emerge from the fighting hall. The man just pushed the kid back roughly as he began laughing in a rather sinister way.

"Kill" He hissed as he stepped back. "Kill the real Kakarot"

"..."

-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-

Authors note-Well thank you for the reviews so far...I'm not going to start begging people to review like what I normally do or say something extremely stupid like I will be eaten by aliens. I'm just going to fall into an internal sleep like in the sleeping beauty if...wait that's stupid...I'm just going to shut up now :P:P:P :P:P:P


	25. Minus the nosebleed

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Guess what... I OWN NOTHING! Never have and never will, DBZ IS NOT MINE!

Well I updated...blah blah blah, Meh have updated this story. I have not done spelling or grammar checks as I'm lazy but I think its okay. Not entirely sure to be honest. Umm I got bored and lazy whilst writing it plus I want to get onto more interesting fights so sorry for the badness there folks: P

Okay it was meant to come on last night BUT for some weird reason it wouldnt let me put it up...I guess its trying to say something. Made a few changes, nothing drastic, just silly mistakes which I realised when writing the next chapter. My bad people :P

ENJOY

AND REVIEW

ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME :P

Chapter twenty five- Minus the nosebleed

Gohan stared at the man in disbelief; he couldn't possibly kill his father. Not in this time anyway. He seemed so defenceless, weak and most of all cute to destroy. He held no anger for him but then what about his younger brother? He was alive and it was his younger brother in his own world. Gohan shuddered under the cold gaze as the creature in front of him laughed.

"Kill my dad" Gohan asked as the hooded human ascended closer to the child with a smile on his face. "But what about me and Goten?"

"You won't be born in this universe and because you won't be born it means that you would have never threatened my master, it means that he would be saved yet so many people would be lost. The universe will fall into peril as it will be over ruled by evil beings and eventually it will collapse as everyone in it falls into the void therefore suffering an eternal hell for there not being a good balance between good and evil."

The figure stepped further back, slowly he moved his head in the opposite direction before releasing a cold hearted smile upon the saiyan hybrid. "But he's my dad"

"And Goten is your brother, you have until the end of the tournament" The figure hissed as he walked away from the hybrid child. From below him, he saw Vegeta begin to stir, his eyes opened wide as the full blooded saiyan stood up.

"Where is he?" He angrily growled whilst Gohan walked away from him. "What happened brat?"

Gohan quickly turned to face him; a neutral look was upon his face. "Nothing, I don't know what you're on about Vegeta..."

He felt Vegeta's hands grasp onto his neck as he lifted the boy above the ground. "Don't play dumb with me brat..." His other hand collided with Gohans stomach as the boy kicked the elder saiyan of him.

"I don't know what you're on about, you just collapsed on the floor...I think you need to eat something again..."

"Damn it brat, you are making it seem as though I'm going crazy..."

"Perhaps..." The half-breed said as he turned his body around and walked away from his adoptive father. He walked towards the younger version of his dad where he released a cold smirk. "Make sure you get through"

"Yeah you to Kakarot" Goku replied innocently as master Roshi shot Gohan a dirty look. Gohan ignored it as Vegeta moved over to them. The two saiyan's then re entered the fighting hall, followed by Chun/Roshi and Goku. Gohan climbed onto a stage where a guy with a bigger build then him but still a similar height climbed onto the stage. Gohan bowed gently as the man went straight into attack, Gohan dodged every single one of the potential blows and moved to the left of the man unnoticed.

"I'm over here" Gohan laughed as the man turned around and ran towards him, gently he lifted one finger as he pushed the man back and into the wall. "What a surprise, I won that one..."

**(After the first round)**

The final sixteen fighters gathered in the inside of a large waiting room, from there they could hear the sound of the loud members of the crowd, each anxious for the real fighting to begin. Chun, Goku, Krillon and Yamcha all stood in a group together whilst Vegeta and Gohan sat down on the floor. Gohan was sitting in a meditative pose whilst Vegeta kept looking around at his surroundings.

The Prince watched as a man with honey blond hair walked into the room, he was wearing a blue suit with a large pair of sunglasses on his face. "Hello, can you hear me in the back, participants please come forward."

The groups of the remaining participants stood up and walked forwards towards the man. It was Goku's group which reached the destination first whilst Gohan and Vegeta stood towards the back of the small crowd.

"Hey, nice suit." Goku said as he approached the man.

"Yeah it's good isn't it, I had it customer made. Nice to see the younger generation knowing what's fashionable and what's not" The commentator said as he moved his body over to a small piece of paper stuck onto the wall. He moved his hand into his pocket and gracefully pulled out a small stick where he moved it over to the paper. "Fighters will be paired off in the same fashion in the elimination round. When your name is said, step forward and draw a number from the box. First it's Jackie Chun"

"Yeah yeah," the old man said as he slowly walked forwards, He dug his hand into a small orange box. "Looks like my number is three."

"Then you're in the second match. Next up is Yamcha"

From behind Gohan and Vegeta, they heard Tien mumble to his friend as Yamcha steadily approached the box. From the corner of Gohan's eyes, he watched as Chiaotzu lifted his finger and changed the outcome of the results for Yamcha. Eventually everyone except Goku claimed a number.

"Looks like your number sixteen Goku" The commentator said whilst Goku had a look of disbelief upon his face. The full saiyan walked up to the box and stuck his hand in it, much to the disbelief of the others., he then pulled it back and stared down at the number.

"You're right, I am number sixteen."

"..."

"Idiot" Tien mumbled under his breath. Chiaotzu looked up towards him.

"What's wrong with wanting to pick your own number?"

"Nothing..."

**(Twenty minutes later)**

The sound of the commentator filled the stadium; eagerly waiting in the waiting room was the final twelve. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were digging in to a large pile of food whilst some of the final Sixteen watched.

"Now the line up for the matches is, drum roll please...

**Yamcha and Tien**

**Jackie Chun and Wolf man**

**Mizu Ao and Ranfan**

**Kandrea and King Chappa**

**Vegeta and Pamput**

**Kakarot and Chiaotzu**

**Krillon and Jamico**

**Iikagen Gai and Goku**

And starting off for us is Yamcha and Tien"

They heard the sound of the drums and Yamcha and Tien disappeared through the small door, walking into the crowds view. Both competitors eyed each other up as they moved into the stances, the commentator continued to introduce them as they both released a short smile. The sound of the last drum beat meant the start of the fight and immediately Yamcha ran in for the attack. He leaped into the air whilst Tien let of a sinister giggle. Yamcha's foot collided with his face as he pushed his opponent of him. Now Tien went in for the attack as Yamcha dodged each and every one of the potential blows.

"This is pathetic" Vegeta arrogantly hissed towards the half breed. Gohan turned his head around to face him as he nodded. "We should show them what a real fight is..."

"What and make them believe that the planet will be ending..."

"Yes, then they can feel what real power feels like..."

"In ten or so years my father would be able to feel what real power felt like but yes, let's show them. It's not our universe."

Their eyes moved back to the direction of the fight, they watched as Yamcha moved into another stance before he yelled out "WOLF FANG FIST!". At the same time Tien yelled "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light filled the stadium, Gohan felt Yamcha's energy begin to drop as eventually the light settled and Yamcha was lying across the stage unconscious. His body was in a position that was not natural and it appeared to have a limp look about it. He watched as his father and Krillon raced onto the stadium along with some paramedics Jackie Chun watched as Vegeta let of a small grin, he eventually walked towards the two saiyan's.

"So Master Roshi, why are you going under the name of Jackie Chun?" Gohan asked as he felt the elderly man move closer towards them. Roshi/Chun let of an unknowing look as he shrugged his shoulders. "I can sense that it's you..."

"If I answer that question you have to answer two of mine, one for him and one for you." The master said with a look of defeat upon his face. "First for Vegeta, What's so funny about Yamcha being in that state?"

"It's not about him; it's the way they are treating him. This brat been in this state countless times however most of them he has been worse off with a punctured lungs and we just leave him to recover whether he was injured."

"What kind of person are you?"

"I don't have to answer that, you said only one question for me.. Anyway, that box filled with chocolate looks lonely over there." The full blooded saiyan said as he forced his body up, a large smile was across his face as he walked towards the vending machine. Both Gohan and Roshi watched as he attempted to get the chocolate out.

"It's so I can see if my pupils have grown in strength, they could go easy on me knowing that I'm their master." Roshi stated as he heard the commotion from out the front. He heard his name get called out as the man stood up. "You're not from around here are you? Who in fact are you and why are you here?"

"I don't think it's wise to answer that but Roshi, I'm your greatest dream combined with your worst nightmare. I'm here to get my brothers back and I have to complete something first so I can get to them."

Roshi stepped back from the boy as he turned his body back around again. A surprised look was upon his face as Vegeta strolled back through the door and returned back to sitting next to Gohan. In his hand were eighteen chocolate bars. Chun/Roshi walked forwards to the entrance to the stadium. Already waiting on stage was Wolf man. His blue hair glistened lightly as the martial arts master went into a defensive posture.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

Roshi's match finished his match with a successful win due to Krillons bald head and the contestant forfeiting through happiness of being able to return back to a human once again. The next match was between Mizu Ao and Ranfan. From Ranfan's performance last time the world martial arts tournament was on, she appeared to grow a fan club of drooling men, each and everyone pleading with her to remove her clothing. Mizu Ao was a petite girl; she wore box shaped glasses and entered the stage with her head facing down to the ground. Her red hair shimmered under the suns rays and the girl let of a short but simple smile.

Gohan watched her carefully as she moved into a stance. There was something familiar about this girl; it was as though he had already sensed her Ki before. It was then when he remembered who Mizu Ao actually was, she was one of his mother's friends from his time. The same lady that taught him English just before Raditz came. Water Blue, such an ironic name for a girl who was calm but could easily become enraged. Both women engaged in hand to hand combat, neither seemed to be that successful. Ranfan pushed the other girl away before she looked around at the drooling men, she shrugged her shoulders as within the next twenty seconds she was in her underwear. Gohans jaw dropped at the sight, behind him he heard the prince chuckling.

"Careful Gohan, you almost have the same expression as Chun, minus the nose bleed." Gohan forced his body away; a red tinge crept up his face as he walked towards the Prince. A crafty smile emerged from his face as he looked down towards the child. "I won't tell the onna if you promise to fight me."

"YOU SLUT" Mizu Ao screamed as she dodged a pathetic example of a kick. "THERE ARE CHILDREN OUT THERE!"

"At least I have the body to pull it off..." Ranfan replied as she moved a strand of her blue hair out of her face. Her eyes searched over to the crowd as her male admirers were screaming at her to take it further. "Sorry boy's but I got myself a man..."

At that moment Mizu Ao decided to take advantage of the situation and launched her body towards Ranfan, throwing all her weight on top of the other girl's body. Both girls tumbled of the stage, Ranfans body slammed onto the grass first whilst Mizu Ao landed on top of her.

"TAKE IT OF GIRLS" Roshi/Chun screamed as more blood poured from his nose. The commentator stepped forwards as he looked down at the contestants.

"The...winner...of...that...round...is...Mizu...Ao" He stuttered as the blush on his own face swept up his cheeks. " ne...next...match...it's...King Chappa against the newbie Kandrea."

**(After Chappa and Kandrea's match, (Kandrea won it))**

Vegeta gracefully strolled onto the stage where he was attacked by Bulma's screaming however he still kept a straight face. Pamput then followed behind, the crowd screamed even louder whilst the Prince laughed. The dong was hit as the prince stood there, Pamput ran straight towards him and when he came into contact with Vegeta's skin, he was thrown straight out of the ring. The crowd stood there gobsmacked whilst the commentator announced that the Prince won that round.

"What a match, this next one is another great one. First up it's the one and only Chiaotzu up against the dark yet mysterious Kakarot." The commentator yelled as Chiaotzu entered the stage, Gohan stood up as he casually walked onto it. He was greeted by the sound of screaming teenage girls as his cheeks began to blush. "Looks like someone's not used to the attention from the ladies."

Behind them a large man swung his mallet onto the drums so the fighting could begin. Less than a second later, Chiaotzu was unconscious in the middle of the stage whilst Tien stood gobsmacked. His jaw began to drop as he watched the paramedics rush towards the little man to see if he was going to be okay.

"And the winner is Kakarot by knockout, someone help Chiaotzu"

"Move aside" Gohan said as he walked over to Chiaotzu. He bent down to the ground as he placed his hands above the unconscious body. "Now how does Dende do this, damn if only I gave a bit more attention."

"Let some professionals deal with him." On paramedic said whilst Gohan ignored them. He began to focus his Ki on the body, they watched as a purple light flew from his body to the small man and within three seconds Chiaotzu coughed as his eyes flickered open. "What did you do to him?"

"Helped him" Gohan replied as he stood up and left the ring. Chiaotzu stood up and followed the half breed out; a small smile was upon his childish face as he moved closer behind him. He quickly wrapped his body around Gohans legs before he stepped back once again with a huge smile upon his face.

"Thank you" The little man said before he returned back to his Tien. Gohan walked back towards Vegeta whilst Roshi watched them carefully. Krillon and Jamico entered the stage where they began their fight, Goku eagerly watched. The fight between them lasted for about half an hour, both fighters held a similar strength when Jamico was finally thrown out of the ring.

Then it was the final match between Iikagen Gai and Goku, the match its self only lasted for ten minutes as the young full blooded saiyan became victorious. Quickly the rain began to fall down as the commentator moved to the centre stage.

"Looks like the fights are going to continue tomorrow, good night all and be prepared for an early start."

**Well alas that is it, I promise those that the next chapter shall be better, I'm looking forward to the main event but can't give it away...can I?**

**Well after a lot of thought, I have fully decided the pairing. I know many of you will very disappointed and I might lose all of my readers but I was in a hard situation. You see I never intended on kasha being Gohans pair, originally she was saved for a certain future guy ;) And I would like to stick to my original plan BUT there will be a tiny bit of romance between Gohan and Kasha. So guess what that means...yes...it's another Gohan and videl fanfiction. But thats going to happen when I end up getting him into high school. **

**OHHH and which one of my stories do you want me to udpate next, I have no clue which one to start writing the next chapter for :P**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I shall try better next time. I will re write these chapters when I'm feeling less stressed. (Middle of July)**

**For now please review**


	26. Have you made up you mind Son Gohan?

All the Little Bit Harder

Disclaimer- Guess what... I OWN NOTHING! Never have and never will, DBZ IS NOT MINE!

Look, once again I updated :O, and it's not the interesting scene yet. I have so much trouble writing fight scenes that I'm 5 times lazier with the spelling of grammar. It's really hard, well in my point of view. Okay this chapter is kinda short, it should be longer but I need a break from writing fighting scenes as I got bored. The next one should be up in no more than two weeks depending on how much more my life becomes complicated. (Well mainly because of this freaky guy and tests.)

I was going to make it longer but I will one day sort it out. As well as the spelling and grammar mistakes scattered within this story. I'm not sure if I changed the chapter before so the instead of Chappa getting through its Kandrea as his character is more important. You will see why in this chappie. I'm don't think it flowed very well but oh well I'm only a human and I am not amazing at this :P

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed of Pm me, I appreciate.

ENJOY

AND REVIEW

ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME :P

**-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-**

Chapter twenty six- Have you made up mind Son Gohan?

Gohan sat down in the hotel room, ten minutes before Vegeta left to go and gather some food from the local shops. His head was in between his knees as the tears slipped down from his face onto the grey floor. His eyes gently glistened as the darkness of the night gracefully swept throughout the room fighting away the light. The light was overcome by the darkness as it was quickly destroyed. Now the room was pitch black, tears still slipped down his eyes.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill his own father however something inside him pleaded for him to do so. Goten and Trunks were in danger and he can have them back by doing something that won't affect him in his own world and time. The boy shook his head as he still fought the tears. The decision was tough, his brothers from his own time or his father who is already dead. The gentle tapping on the door made the boy stand up; he walked over to it as the tapping got louder and louder with each passing second.

His hand grabbed onto the door knob as he turned it slightly and pulled it back. In front of him stood his godmother from the past.

"Bulma" He greeted as the girl pushed past him and turned on the lights. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for your dad kiddo, any ideas where he is?" She replied as she darted from the living room area to the bedrooms and back again. Gohan watched her carefully as she continued to search. "Anyway why were you sitting in the dark?"

"I just felt like it."

"You're one strange kid; don't tell me your dad does the same..."

He moved towards the small box of the television as he flicked it on. "Perhaps, and Vegeta is getting us some food."

He then moved to sit down on the sofa; Bulma copied him as she sat down on the opposite ends. Her eyes moved to his face as she carefully watched his movement. "What are you here for Kakarot?"

"Getting my brothers back" He snapped as he stood up and walked away. Bulma stood up and walked towards him as she looked directly at the back of his head. "Can you leave; I'm not in a mood for seeing anyone."

"Sorry, I was waiting for your father but I guess I have to walk back to that pervert now."

"Good" He whispered as he heard the door slam behind him. The half breed walked back over to his bed where he threw his body onto it. His eyes slightly shut as he thought of what he had to do. He had to save his brothers; this was the man that would rather sacrifice himself then be with his family.

**(Next Morning)**

The final eight gathered in the contestant hall, the commentator already was speaking to the crowd as he made them scream for excitement.

"And so our sixteen have halved, the final eight will fight to once again half and one step closer to becoming the new world martial arts champion..." The commentator said as he got the crowd more excited. Both Gohan and Vegeta moved around the fighting schedule as both released a knowing glance at each other. "Now, the line up of the fights today are going to be Tien versus last times champion Jackie Chun, Mizu Ao verses Kandrea, The father and son fight of Vegeta against Kakarot and last but not least Goku verses Krillon. For now have thirty minutes to prepare as these martial artists will go head to head in full out battles. "

**(Ten minutes later)**

Many of the fighters were gathered in the large picnic area, scattered all over the place were tables which each and every one of them were full or where already accompanied by either the fighters or the people watching the fight. On the table furthest from the others was Tien, Chiaotzu and the crane hermit. Slowly the crane hermit dipped his spoon into his ice cream as he brought it into his mouth. A large smile was across the man's face as the ice cream was slowly devoured. Chiaotzu watched in awe whilst Tien sat there with a rather sly grin upon his face.

The crane hermit placed another spoonful into his mouth; he quickly swallowed as his eyes moved over to Tien. "To start off with, fighting either Goku or Kakarot is in the future. At the moment it is beneficial for you to focus on your match with Jackie Chun."

"Right master and Chun is skilful fighter. He is almost like the perfect predator; first he studies their weakness and then waits until he finds the best opportunity to attack." Tien begun as his eyes kept on his master. "To him there are no obstacles, not even his age."

The crane hermit nodded his head as he took another spoonful of his ice cream. "To be such an accomplished warrior it's odd that I have never heard of him before. We know so little about him and that's what makes him dangerous. The same could be said about two of the other finalist, Vegeta and Kakarot..."

From the corner of his eyes he watched as Chiaotzu turned his body around and watched the crowd of ongoing people. A huge smile was upon his face as he pointed his finger. "Hey look,"

They watched as Bulma led the way, next to her was the one called Vegeta and following behind them were Lunch, Oolong, Turtle, Goku and Krillon. Strolling even further behind them was Kakarot with a dangerous look upon his face as Chun attempted to talk to the young boy, he held onto a suspicious face as he continued pestering the child. Eventually the group came to a stop where Goku stood with his hands behind his head whilst his tail gently swung in the air. Krillon had his lips slightly parted whilst Vegeta had a look of annoyance upon his face.

"Well if it isn't Jackie Chun, Vegeta and Kakarot" The crane Hermit hummed whilst Tien stood up as he laughed. "Perhaps we should test them..."

"There is no time for that now master, I will get them in the battle approaching."

**(Contestant waiting hall)**

The fighters re-assembled within the waiting hall, the sound of the crowd cheered throughout the stadium as Tien and Chun strolled onto the stage. The sun shone brightly whilst Bulma and Lunch screamed for Jackie. Both fighters stared at each other as the sound of the drums echoed throughout the stadium, the young Goku and Krillon watched eagerly. A large scowl was upon his face as Tien moved into a stance at the same time as Chun.

"How will we start?" Chun asked as his position became more defensive, Tien let of a little laugh. "Or do we want to finish this quickly?"

"So I see you have decided to take a defensive position, and then I shall be the one who attacks first."

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan watched the fight from the distance, almost certain on what the outcome was. Vegeta disappeared moments before and from behind him he heard the sound of footsteps slowly walking closer towards him. He threw his body around to see the other contender Kandrea walk towards him. He turned back around.

"So have you made up mind Son Gohan?" Kandrea asked from behind, gently the man walked forwards. Gohan once again threw his body around; a startled look was upon his face as he began examining the man.

"How do you know my name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, luckily no one else was within hearing distance. The man just laughed whilst he walked closer to the child.

"Can't you remember me child, we only met when you entered this universe and I told you want to do..."

The next second later Kandrea was being held up against the wall by his neck, Gohan snarled as he increased the pressure. "Where is Goten and Trunks?"

"With my accomplish Kimiko, you can't kill me boy, you need me alive to get your brothers back. You know who you're meant to kill." The man laughed, I can easily do it but that means no fun for me and you have to work for the boys to return."

"Why are you fighting in the tournament then?" Gohan asked as he realised the guy before pushing him down to the ground. "Why didn't you watch from a distance?"

"Where is the fun in that Son Gohan, I'm not fighting much longer. It will be interesting to Mizo Au get further in the competition considering her strength compared to the others. Stupid weak Earthling girl."

**(On stage)**

Tien ran once again towards the elderly man, jumping into the air whilst doing so. Jackie looked up as the sun began to shine even brighter, the next second later he was blinded by the light. He felt Tiens body collide with him as he was almost defenceless, his sight was failing him. Eventually it was clear again, Jackie appeared to be bruised badly whilst Tien held onto a sinister grin. He moved back into a defensive position as the old man attacked the youngster. Eventually both fighters paused whilst panting.

"You win this Tien" Jackie said as he walked towards the edge. With one leap he jumped onto the grass much to the protest of the crowd. "You have shown to be the more skilled fighter and there is no point fighting anymore."

**(Waiting room)**

Kandrea only recently left Gohan behind, he walked away from the fight. Heading towards the area of the crowd. Carefully Gohan kept a lock on his Ki as he felt the man moving throughout it, Goten and Trunks had to be nearby but where? He couldn't sense their Ki, not unless Kandrea was using Ki blockers on them. That had to be it or by now he would have found his brothers and not have to kill his father but so far his father was the only way. Not unless they weren't here. No, they had to be here somewhere, it was a big tournament and the god of time passed them through here so obviously Goten and Trunks had passed through previously.

The hybrid slammed his fists into the wall whilst Jackie walked into the almost empty room. He watched as the wall gently crumbled, tears were filled throughout the child's eyes. Then there was a look of hate mixed deeply with anger. A look which was so cold that only the devil was allowed to possess.

"Kakarot?" The elderly man asked whilst the child didn't reply. His tears began to fall as the anger grew on his face. Once again he took in a deep breath before speaking to the child once again. "Kakarot?"

Still no reply as the man waddled closer to the boy, from behind him he heard the sound of rushed footsteps as he was about to place his hand on the boy's shoulder. Before he could even touch it, he felt a spark of electricity before he was pulled back by a pair of rough hands. He looked around to see the boy's father who quickly moved on to grabbed the child.

**(Meanwhile on stage)**

Mizu Ao stood waiting for her opponent to enter the arena however he was taking his sweet time. The girl gently brushed back her red hair from her eyes as she turned her body around to see the commotion from the audience. It started with a simple sneeze and now a blonde hair girl was screaming whilst shooting two guns into the air.

"GOD DAMN IT KANDREA, IF YOU DON'T GET ON STAGE I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU..." Launch screamed as she continued screaming, Mizu Ao's once calm face began to glow redder as the seconds passed by. The commentator watched as the ladies facial expressions changed before he gulped.

"Well if Kandrea is not turning up, then it means that he has forfeited the match and Mizu Ao will automatically win it and face Tien in the semi finals. You have ten seconds Kandrea." The commentator glumly said as he rose his hand up in the air. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...AND THE WINNER IS MIZU AO"

**(Back with Gohan)**

Vegeta's grip on the boy tightened as he gently shook him, a snarl was upon his face as he slapped the child across his.

"Snap out of it brat," Vegeta hissed as the crowd of final fighters began to emerge. "What's happened, have you found them yet?"

Gohan shook his head as the anger within his face seemed to disappear, the tears still fell from his eyes as he dropped his body to the ground. "I...have...to...do...it...I KNOW...WHO...HAS...GOTEN...AND...TRUNKS...but I can't feel him no more...Kandrea's gone...I can't do it...can I?"

"Do what brat?" Vegeta ordered as the boy lifted his head; a sinister smile was upon his face, one that even made the prince shudder in fear. He watched as Gohan pointed his head over to his real father before more tears fell down his face. This time his expression revealed the slightest bit of hope as the boy forced himself up. "Don't do it, it's a trap."

"That is where my brothers are..." The hybrid replied as he felt a crippling pain from within him. The next second later he was on the door screaming whilst Vegeta and the others stood there with the mouths open wide. Ten seconds after he collapsed, a long brown fuzzy thing gently lay by the boys side.

"Hey, he has a tail like me." Goku childishly said whilst pointing to it. Gohan stood up much to the help of Vegeta and waddled forward a few feet, from within Vegeta's spandex; he pulled out a sensu bean and stuffed it in the boy's mouth. He was hoping that it would reduce the pain of the tail growing back and it appeared to be working.

"Let's fight." Gohan hissed from underneath his breath, Vegeta nodded before he pushed the boy forward onto the entrance of the area. They both searched their surroundings as they faced the roaring crowd; a grin emerged upon both of their faces. For a brief second Gohan felt the Ki's of both Goten and Trunks from within the crowd, Vegeta looked at the boy in realisation.

Both Goten and Trunks were so close however they were unable to fully locate their Ki's due to them disappearing shortly after.

**-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-****-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-l-.-**

**Authors note- well that was it, I was going to end it on something like Vegeta accidently calling him Gohan but I wanted them to discover other similarities...like the tail...**

**Prepare for a huge veggie vs Gohan fighting scene, now who do ya all think is gonna win it**

**Review**

**And that button down below is feeling a tad bit lonely, you see he's (I decided it is a he and his name is Bob,) well he's girlfriend recently split up with him...what a biatch... and he wants to feel the comfort of someone clicking the button for a review or he is going to destroy the world. So press it and you can be a hero like one of the Z fighters :P **


	27. Everything Went Black

**All the little bit harder**

**I've updated which is surprising considering that I thought I was suffering from writers block but guess what I'm not! Well this chapter is not as good as I wanted but I say that all the time and some of you say it's okay so I'm just going to judge your trustment. It's not like I'm the one reading this story. Anyway I have trouble writing fight scenes so I get lazy...also I'm more lazy with spelling and grammar as many of you have noticed ;) **

**So here it is**

**Please review**

**.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter twenty seven- Everything went black**

The two saiyan's walked forwards onto the arena. A large grin was upon their faces as they stood opposite each other, already Gohan wrapped the tail around his waist attempting to hide in from obvious sight whilst Vegeta glared pass the saiyan hybrid. The man struck down onto the drums as the fight officially started. However much to the displeasure of the audience, both continued to stare at each other, neither appearing to want to make the first move. About two seconds later the gaze was broken as Vegeta launched his body forward and went into attack; his eyes were on the boy's tail which currently was wrapped around his waist.

"You've guarded your greatest weakness...good brat; it seems that you have some common sense." Vegeta said lazily whilst the crowd awaited for an attack. Bulma was standing on the front row, unsure on whom she wanted to win the match. She listened carefully to his words as she gazed on the brown rope around his waist; her mouth began to open as she appeared gobsmacked.

"He has a tail." She hissed to Lunch, "And his father knows about it being a weakness which must mean that..."

"The boy's Goku's brother?" The other blue haired girl whispered back. "So that man might be Goku's real dad."

"Maybe, they all look very similar. They all have the same eyes and the same colour hair but he's not that old so he must have been a teenage father and just left Goku to die out there."

From on the stage Vegeta began to chuckle as he heard his future mate's theory, Gohan looked nervous and for a brief second he let his guard go down. That was when Vegeta moved into the attack, taking Gohan by surprise. To him he felt as though he was going at a pace fit for a human however from the audience's eyes they watched a blur head straight for the semi distracted child. The prince's left food collided with the boys face as the audience watched the boys head move towards the side, a sinister look was upon his face as his smile grew wider.

"You call that a kick Veggie...well you obviously have let your training go downhill."

Goku watched as his mouth was opened wide. Not even he was able to move as fast as that man, he barely even followed it with his own eyes. What startled him more was the boy's reaction. Instead of falling down to the ground, the boys head moved. There wasn't a single sign of pain upon his face. Then the fact that the boy said his father's training has slid down hill, were the two fighters even giving it their all. Goku shook his naive head; it was impossible for anyone to be that strong and fast however they prove was in front of him. He watched as Kakarot punched the man in the gut...or that was what he assumed as he saw the boy full his fist from his gut and Vegeta crippled over with a smile upon his face.

"The same could be said about you brat...considering that you defeated cell." The prince looked up as he jumped back a few feet. "How about we step it up a notch brat."

A large purple beam came flying towards the half breed saiyan; he heard the screams of the audience to move out the way however the boy responded to the attack with a bright golden beam. Both collided in the middle as the two saiyan's applied a greater deal of force. It was then when Gohan put in more power and directed the beam up into the sky; it exploded like fireworks on bonfire night. The sound of 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs' filled the stadium as the two saiyan's moved into hand on hand combat. Gohan's fist collided with Vegeta's face, a few drops of blood trickled out whilst Vegeta kneed the child in the lower part of his stomach. They continued exchanging blows; the audience's mouths fell open. They weren't expecting a fight like this until the finals which only meant that the tournament was only getting better. By now they watched as both men paused for a second, neither appeared to be showing any signs of being the slightest bit fatigued.

"Now the warm ups finished, we should put on a show." Vegeta hissed as his hair flashed gold. "Let's keep this in the first level and give those humans something to be scared about"

"Please, I can take you on like that..."

"I doubt that brat, the last fight we had you could barely keep up." Knowing this was true, the boy quickly changed his hair colour. The audience just stared, how could they do that?

"They...change...their...hair...like...Launch" Krillon whimpered from behind Goku.

Goku nodded his head, amazed by their sudden change in power levels. "It's nothing like what I've felt before..."

"Exactly and it's only going to get worse." They heard someone from behind whisper, both turned around to see nothing as they faced each other confused. Once again they heard that voice, this time it was singing from behind them. "Kakarot is going to die and it's not going to be by my master's hands."

**Meanwhile with Bulma.**

The woman sat down at her desk, her hands were placed upon her head as she released a few teardrops from her eyes. She was alone, all of her boy's were of somewhere where she didn't know and she had a bad feeling about this. For a brief second she swore she heard the words 'Kill Son Goku' however she was imaging it. The room gradually darkened as her eyes were becoming heavy.

_They reopened, she was at the stadium for the world martial arts tournament before Goku and Piccolo destroyed it. To her left was a teenage boy, crying as he tucked his hair behind his ears. The place was a wreck. Gradually she walked up to the boy as she placed her hand onto his shoulder. He looked up however continued crying. _

"_Shhh, what's the matter kiddo?" She asked as she began recognising the face. _

_The boy wiped his tears from his eyes as he stared at the women. "My...hero's...dead." He stuttered as she pulled him into a hug. He cried and cried. _

"_It's okay,..."_

"_No its not...the worlds...going...to...end..."_

_She attempted to reassure the boy; however it only seemed to be getting worse. "Don't be so dramatic"  
_

"_Burt...without him...what...am...I...meant...to...do." The young Hercule Satan screamed. "He was...killed...by the boy...who...killed...his...own...father."  
_

"_What boy?"_

"_The...boy...with...a...tail..., the...one...with...all...the...screaming girls...and...the...muscles...his father...had...carrot...top...shaped...hair...and...they...changed...it...gold." Hercule continued to cry as Bulma's face began to pale. "Now Son Goku is dead."_

"_Gohan did this?" She asked gobsmacked however wasn't expecting a reply. He killed her best friend and her husband but why? He couldn't have...could he?_

"_NO!" Bulma screamed loudly as her body collapsed to the ground. She lost them, and if Gohan did do this how did she know if she was next? "NOO!"_

_From behind her she heard the sound of footsteps; from in front she heard a startled scream as she watched a ki blast go straight through the boy's heart. "That's for taking my credit in the future."_

_Bulma tossed her body around and looked up at her adopted son, across his face was a look which she never saw before from the boy. A look of pure hatred mixed in deeply with pure evil. A sinister smirk was across his face as he looked down to her. Under his gaze she felt week, she attempted to back away however it was too late. _

"_Bye Bulma" He hissed as a purple light shot out of his hand, everything went black. _

**Meanwhile in the past**

Now both saiyan's began panting like dogs. Their eyes were opened wide as they examined each other carefully, looking for a weakness within each other's current stances. The crowd stood their with their mouths still wide open. This time Gohan ran into the attack however carelessly he allowed his tail to fall down from his waist whilst Vegeta began glaring at it. Quickly he ran towards Gohan, grabbing his tail whilst in the progress. The hybrids body froze as he crippled over in pain, Vegeta laughed as he applied more pressure to it.

"Remember our tails are our greatest weakness and you should take better care of it." The Prince said as he released his hold on the tail, then he kicked the boy until he was almost at the edge of the ring. "Come on brat; please tell me that you still have some fight left in you."

Gohan smiled as he lifted his body up; quickly he wrapped his tail around his waist as he smirked at his adoptive father. "Of course I have and you know it but I have more important things to do then mess about with you on stage."

"Ohh like what? Trying to..."

"I have a mission to complete." He whispered darkly as he vanished before Vegeta's eyes. Quickly Gohan attacked the full blooded saiyan, catching him of guard as he flew him across the stadium. Vegeta attempted to fight back however the boy had a look of determination and didn't allow him to get a proper hit in. He managed to kick the boy into the air, amused by the sudden change in tactics. He waited till the boy fell back down however he didn't.

"Oops, must have kicked him to Namek."From behind he felt a sudden pain as he was thrown to the edge of the arena. A serious look was upon the half breeds face as he stood over Vegeta.

"I don't have time for games, Goten and Trunks are in danger. Sorry Vegeta." The half breed said whilst Vegeta looked up to the boy, he felt the boy kick him hard in the ribs, the sound of a few of them breaking made the audience closest to them wince in fear and disgust. Vegeta's body slammed onto the damp grass as the commentator stood there completely amazed with what just happened.

"And...the...winner...is...Kak...arot." The commentator stuttered as he watched Vegeta stand up with a grin on his face.

"You owe me a proper fight when we get home, one where we can let it all out and we know the other brats are safe." Gohan nodded his head as he approached the full blooded saiyan, both dropped into their normal states.

"Here, let me heal those broken ribs. It can't be comfortable for you." The Son boy said in a low voice as he raised his hands over his adopted father's ribs.

"Who are you and what did you do to that saiyan I was fighting a few minutes ago. Now I'm stuck with an emotion filled Earthling."

"Well I am a half breed...what do you expect..."

"You did well kid." Vegeta quickly said as he pulled the child into a hug. He then broke it of when he realised everyone was enjoying the _father and son_ moment. Instead he ruffled the boys hair whilst he grinned liked his true father. "Let's get something to eat."

The two walked from towards the entrance of the waiting hall. Krillon and Goku walked towards the two as they were about to start their fight, on their way down both groups paused. "Good fight." Goku cheerfully said as Krillon nodded his head.

"I'll see you in the next round Goku." Gohan replied, the dark look returned on his face as Krillon stepped back. At the same time there was an enraged look and a scared one upon the bald monks face.

"What makes you think Goku's going to win this?" Krillon asked, on the verge of shouting. No one seemed to take him seriously and he was almost fed up of it.

"Easy, he has a higher power level then you and always will as he's a..." Without allowing Gohan to say another word, Vegeta whacked him on the head and dragged him far away from the two. Forcefully when out of their range he pushed the child against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta growled dangerously. "You're acting more saiyan and it's as though you want them to know that we're aliens."

Gohan attempted to avoid contact with his eyes; he couldn't tell him just yet what he had planned so that Goten and Trunks could return. The boy's eyes began swelling with tears. "I don't know, maybe its because Goten and Trunks are in danger..."

"I'm sure they are fine, they want to get to you so they will keep them alive."

**(Half an hour later)**

After eating the meal, both saiyan's wandered around the tournament grounds. They heard the sound of the commentator warm up the audience as he made a new announcement. "At last we are in the semi finals; many of our fights have been interesting. Some took us by storm and now we have ONLY FOUR LEFT. Where they will soon turn into a two and fight in the final. Our first match is Tien versus Misu Ao and then our second match it Kakarot versus Goku."

Gohan sighed as he turned to face Vegeta before he stormed off towards the waiting area. The full blooded prince decided it was time to get some peace and attempt to meditate, knowing that Gohan will easily win the tournament. They weren't interested in the prize money; to them they were fighting for the price of Goten and Trunks. Well that's what the full blooded saiyan thought or why else were they made to enter this thing full of weak fighters. There had to be some logic behind it. Vegeta shook his head, he normally left the thinking to the brat but by now he was gone; preparing for the battle that he knew the child would easily win however he felt something. He felt as though something bad was going to happen, the last time he felt like this was at the cell games when Goku died.

**(With Bulma)**

The blue haired beauty shot up from her sleep, sweat slithered down her face as her eyes moved over to the small family portrait. That dream, it couldn't be real. Gohan would never hurt them, he didn't have it in him however the tears still dropped down her face. He was happy and there was no way on Earth that the boy would harm his family, he was good. He wasn't a monster however deep within her gut she knew that good can turn evil just like how evil can turn good.

**(Back in the pass)**

Mizu Ao stared at the man in front, nervously she moved into a stance whilst Tien burst out laughing. She still remained calm, as she heard the sound of a loud blond cheering on for Tien. She looked at him carefully as she studied his stance, her eyes moved to his as she attempted to smile.

"Good luck." She whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, her head lowered down to the ground as Tien shuffled forwards a bit.

"Luck, I don't need it when fighting a weakling like you." She moved her eyes up to his once again, this time instead of the shy look; she appeared to be confident and slightly angry.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." She responded as she winked at the man, the next second she disappeared in front of him as the three eyed being attempted to look for her. He felt a sudden pain go across his back as he stumbled forwards; he wasn't expecting the girl to move like that or even hit like that. "Didn't your master ever tell you that?"

"Impressive however you caught me off guard," Tien replied, proud that the girl had more go in her then he originally thought. This time he moved into the attack, the girl seemed to be struggling to keep up with him, eventually he knocked her down to the stadium floor however she managed to bring him tumbling down on top of her. "I would have preferred this position with Ranfan."

"RIGHT, THAT DOES IT" She screamed as she managed to push him of her. She went into an attacking frenzy whilst this time Tien struggled to keep up. "I thought you said you could beat me."

"I know I can, for a girl you're a good fighter...OUCH" Tien squealed as he fell onto the floor, grabbing onto his crotch.

"Sexist pig." She muttered under her words as she watched the man. Within seconds of squirming on the ground, Tien stood up. This time he looked angry as he stormed towards her. She stepped back as he approached further towards her. "Now you're gonna be the bad man and hurt an innocent girl..."

"Innocent? That's one way to describe it." He hissed as he continued walking forwards, she kept falling back until there was a thump and she landed on the outside of the ring. "Look, I didn't even touch you."

"DAMN IT!" She yelled as she stood up and stormed of.

"TIEN IS INTO THE FINALS, SO THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN KAKAROT AND GOKU, who will become victorious...well it looks like you're just going to have to wait." The commentator yelled as the crowd roared with excitement. "However due to the long matches we have decided that the tournament will continue tomorrow to give the fighters some well deserved rest."

**(Later that night)**

Gohan wandered throughout the streets of the city, he hidden his ki from his adoptive fighter as he viewed what life was like in his father's time. At the moment he appeared to be a normal boy, his tail was wrapped tightly around the waist, hidden from any view of the general public. Eventually the boy came to a hault, his eyes moved down this dark alley where he heard the noise of a teenage girl screaming. His eyes moved onto them as he stared at the man trying to force himself onto the girl, one of his mates held onto a gun pointing at the girl. The half breed clenched his fists as he stared in horror, he had to step in or that girl was going to get raped.

"Please..." She screamed as her eyes moved to the left where she saw a golden light. She quickly felt the pain of a knife penetrating through her skin as she fell to the floor in pain. She lifted her head up to see what the golden light was, she watched as a boy younger than her attack her attackers. They all squirmed away as the boy approached the girl. "Thank..you...my...guardian...angel..."

"Shhhh" Gohan said as he placed his hands over the girl's body, healing her like how he healed others. Within in seconds her wound was healed and she looked up to the boy, standing up rather quickly.

"I have to go" She squeaked as she began running down the alleyway. "My daddy is expecting me at the shop. Thank you."

Then she was gone, Gohan sat down on the floor as he stared into the setting sky. This time he heard a voice that he recognised. "Remember put on a show." It hissed. "Kill Kakarot."

"Or what?" Gohan hissed as he buried his head into his eyes, tears slipped down his face. "What you going to do, kill me?"

"I'll make your live a living hell. I'll make you suffer."

"AND YOU THINK THAT ME KILLING MY DAD WILL BE FINE?" He screamed towards the darkness. "I AM SUFFERING."

"You haven't yet learned the true meaning of suffering Son Gohan."

**.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Authors note- well that is it people of Earth. I apologise for the spelling and grammar but I try my best when writing to get the spelling right however as I don't read the chapters again I can't promise that it's great. ...I should really start shouldn't I?**

**Well I will like to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers and on my profile thingy I have a poll so I can see what story you people think I should update next and it would be nice to see which one you all want me to work on. The story with the highest vote will come on next Tuesday or Wednesday...maybe before it but that determines if people actually vote :P**

**Once again thank you all, please review. It makes me feel better especially after a day where a freaky guy stares at me and won't leave me alone...and especially when my mates use my only weakness against me. ;)**

**Hehe well please review :D **

**Gohan-to-the-max**


	28. For I must kill you Kakarot

**All the little bit harder**

**I own nothing,**

**BOO, well it's about time I updated this story and me authors note is going to be shorter at the begining. Anyway I have trouble writing fight scenes so I get lazy...also I'm more lazy with spelling and grammar as many of you have noticed ;) **

**So here it is and there is an important message at the bottom. **

**Please review**

**.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter twenty eight- For I must kill you Kakarot**

"You haven't met the true meaning of suffering"

It ran throughout his head as he stumbled into the hotel at the world martial arts, carelessly he walked up the stairs as he reached the room where he was staying in. He pulled out a key as he slid it into the door and turned it, the door clicked as he pushed it open and began walking in. The lights were already on and the first thing he saw was Vegeta leaning up against the wall scowling at the child.

"What time do you call this?" He asked as he moved from the wall and walked towards the boy. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Gohan hissed as he walked towards the door leading to the room. He felt Vegetas hand firmly placed on his shoulders as he paused.

"If you were _out _then why did you hide your ki?"

"Leave me alone." The boy growled. "I just want to go to bed."

"What and let you win...no chance of that. Tell me where you were now."

Gohan chuckled slightly as he knocked his hand of his shoulder. "I was in town, saved a girl from being raped and wandered so I can think of where Goten and Trunks are." He half lied as he moved forwards a few more steps. "Anyway you don't have to worry."

"I'm going to worry if I think that woman might find out about this."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room, closing the door shut on his way in. He then made his way over to the bed where he allowed his body to collapse on top of it. His eyes began to shut before he had the chance to get change. The lights dimmed thus leaving him in the darkness.

_His eyes reopened; there he was, standing in the middle of the stadium. He searched around his surroundings as he tried to find someone alas there was no one. Just him and the nothingness. His eyes once again searched around, this time he was taking in his environment, _

_It was as though a war went of here, a war between ki users. He shrugged his shoulders as he began walking forward, searching for some survivors who could inform him however there was none. He heard the demonic chuckle of the man who held onto his brothers as he turned around. _

"_You thought you could escape me and my master in the land of the dreams, how you were wrong Son Gohan." He laughed as the boy attempted to look for him. "Like what I said, you haven't met the true meaning of suffering."_

"_Did you do this?" The boy growled fiercely whilst the demonic chuckling continued. _

"_This is only the first stop."_

"_You did this because of me...because I can't do it..."_

"_Well I wouldn't say can't, I'm warning you Son Gohan, you have many more stops to take and this is only a dream."_

"_THEN IF IT'S A DREAM SHOW YOURSELF."_

"_Where's the fun in that?" The voice rhetorically asked. "You're going to suffer Son Gohan, suffer like nothing before."_

"_NOO" He screamed towards the emptiness, violently he tossed his body around as he began searching for the man. Nothing, not even a reply. His eyes slammed shut as his body crashed down to the ground._

**NEXT DAY**

The sound of the drums filled the stadium as Gohan and Goku walked onto the stage, the crowd erupted in cheers as the two moved into the centre of the rings. Gohan stayed still as a smile spread across his face, Goku moved into a defensive stance as he too smiled rather gormlessly at the half-breed child.

"You ready to fight Kakarot?" Goku asked confidently whilst Gohan chuckled.

"I can take you on any day."

With that the fighting began, Goku launched his body to the half breed whilst he just stood there. Within a few seconds the full blooded saiyan stumbled forward into the silhouette of Gohan, he quickly regained his posture as he stared at the boy.

Goku grit his teeth as he launched his body forward for another attack. Gohan moved his arms into defence as he blocked each and every one of Goku's strikes; the full blooded saiyan attempted to push further into defence and was thrown down to the floor by a sudden jolt of the half breed's aura. Without even trying, Gohan defended the other boy's attacks once again where as with before Goku fell back down to the floor.

The crowd watched, surprised as the man who came second was unable to have an effective attack on this boy. To them they noticed that he wasn't even trying, it wasn't like how the match went with his father. Son Goku was defenceless against this child.

"COME ON GOKU" Krillon roared. "HE'S YOUNGER THEN YOU AND YOU CAN DO IT."

Goku panted as he released a slight growl from underneath his warn out breath, he gazed at the other boy and how he couldn't hurt him or make him out of breath. "Damn it..."

Gohan continued to stare, his facial expressions on his face changed as the boy floated into the air. Goku watched carefully from down below, sweat slithered down his face as the hybrid continued to stare at him, a sad look was upon his face and from what he could see, tears began filling the boys eyes.

"I'm sorry...I...want...my...brothers...back." He cried as he pulled his hands to the side. "And...there...is...only...one...way...to...do...that...and...thats...to...NOOO!"

The boy paused in mid speech as a look of pain shot across his face, the crowd watched carefully as they heard a sudden scream from the boy that Son Goku was unable to harm. His body fell to the ground as his tears began to fall. They watched as he screamed; the sound of pain and loss was within it as he began smashing the floor. His hair tuned blond, electricity started to swirl around his body as the ground began shaking. People screamed as the boy continued to scream. Goku just stood there confused as he moved his hand behind his head.

"...Trunks..." He cried as the floor underneath him began to crack. "I'm sorry"

**One minute before**

He watched as the saiyan hybrid kept turning his head towards him within the fight, in his arms was the other saiyan hybrid. Vegeta's son Trunks squirmed from the hold as he watched the child float into the air; he too copied the half breed's action as he floated in the air.

"You're taking too long Son Gohan." He said, knowing that he was within hearing distance. "Now you must suffer."

"NOO" With that he threw the purple haired child into the sky and shot an energy beam straight through his heart. He began laughing as he watched Gohan fall to the ground, crying like a little baby. Vegeta just stood there, open mouthed, unable to move as he watched his son die. The anger began swelling up inside him.

"Gotens next." The man said as he disappeared in thin air, Vegeta let of a whimper as his eyes began to fill with tears as well.

"Trunks, my son..."

**Back in the main battle**

"I should have done it earlier." Gohan angrily growled as he continued slamming the floor. "Goten is next...I have to...but...no...I HAVE TO DO IT."

Goku walked a few steps closer to the crying boy. "Do what Kakarot?"

"Kill." He whispered under his breath as he forced himself to stand up. A dangerous look was in his eyes as he turned to face the younger version of his father.

"You can't kill." Goku yelped with a face of determination. He moved his hands to his side as he began charging up a kamahamaha wave. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me." The boy whispered. "One of my brothers was just killed whilst the other one is meant to be killed yet...I have to...it goes against my nature...BUT I HAVE TO."

Goku shook his head whilst Gohan began laughing. "No you don't."

"You won't stop me."

"No." Goku roared with courage. "KAMAHAMAHA"

The blue energy beam headed straight towards the boy, he didn't attempt to move as his body was engulfed by the blast. Quickly it cleared revealing the boy standing in exactly the same position without even a scratch on his face. Goku stared dumbfounded as the boy pulled his arms to his side and began producing his own Kamahamaha wave.

"No...you can't know that..."

"But I do, for I must kill you Kakarot." Gohan smirked with a cold expression upon his face. The crowd once again stood confused; to them they wondered why the boy was calling Son Goku by his name.

As this time the boy released another ear piercing scream, this time he fell to the ground. His body began convulsing backwards and forwards whilst the crowd stared directly at the half-breed saiyan.

"What's happening?" The full blooded saiyan asked as within seconds he heard the yell of the boy's father.

"NO NOT AGAIN GOHAN!" Vegeta yelled as he made his way towards the stage, he was about to climb on when he saw Gohan lift his head up. A happy smile emerged on his face as he Gohan walked towards the edge of the stage whilst Goku stood with his mouth wide open.

"It's okay Vegeta; we have to go now before it's too late." Gohan believed as he turned to face Goku. "I'm sorry da...Goku. It's not a fair fight and you should be fighting someone with a similar power level to you and someone from your own time."

"What do you mean from own time?" Goku asked as he scratched his head.

"Nothing" Gohan quickly stated as he jumped out of the ring onto the green grass, his eyes moved over to Vegeta who flew into the sky. The boy then took a leap into the sky. "Let's get going Veggie."

Both began flying of whilst the crowd watched gob smacked, Goku stood there, his lips were parted as the hybrid looked back before him and Vegeta powered up and disappeared from their sight.

**With Vegeta and Gohan**

The two continued to fly fast, Gohan was leading them as he was only a few feet further forward and he seemed to know where to go. Vegeta's face had a scowl on it as Gohan released a sigh.

"What happened brat?" The breed snarled. "What did you see?"

"You were right." The boy chirped. "For once you were right about them."

**Flashback,**

"NO NOT AGAIN GOHAN!" Gohan continued to shake, his eyes attempted to stay open as they eventfully shut. Images began pouring into his head as the boy screamed.

_He heard the sound of rushed footsteps, the man holding Trunks was standing above them yet this time instead of being on Earth. They were in space. He looked around to see Kakabard standing next to him. _

"_I'm sorry for giving you the sight." The alternate version of him said whilst the man with Trunks laughed. _

"_It's not like the last round Son Gohan, this is the real deal."_

"_No, I was tricked once before. I'm not going to fall for it."_

"_Sure you're not but this is the real Trunks, the other boy was an innocent bystander as well as the other Goten."_

_Once again the half breed blinked. Now he was standing in a small laboratory. The man from the tournament, the one who ordered him to kill his own father was standing there whilst Vegeta laid on the floor unconscious, there was blood around his ears. A sudden screech made the half breed fall to the floor; his ears appeared to begin bleeding just like Vegeta's whereas the other man chuckled. _

"_Say bye bye to little Goten." The man sniggered as he pointed his hand at a little boy in a cage. A Ki blast was emitted from it and as it was about to come in contact with the boy, something happened. _

_The Goten in there wasn't the real Goten. His appearance changed from the look alike of his father to a little blond boy with slightly long hair with a completely different facial structure. A look of terror was upon his face as the blast impacted the child and he was gone. _

_If the Goten in there wasn't real then that meant that Vegeta was right. It was a trap to catch the hybrid out. They disguised to innocent children and he killed them but at least his brothers were safe. _

_For now anyway. _

**.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Authors note- **

**Well that's it for now. I want to say a huge thank you to the readers and reviewers so far but I have slightly bad news for this story. You see I'm going to have to put it on halt for a while and some of you know the reason why ;) This is because this story is directly linked to my other story the legend of the stolen hybrid, those who read that story can pick up similarities like Gohan's visions. Anyway the chapters after this one is basically to do with that and I have to catch up on that story so it's going to have to be my main priority or I won't have any idea what to write for this one. And I would end up confusing myself which if I'm confused then it leads to you be confused and so on. I am going to continue writing but I have to get my other story up to somewhere important. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! **

**Once again thank you all and I have to apologise. **

**Please review :D**

**Gohan-to-the-max**


End file.
